Reincarnation
by darkpyroangel06
Summary: The final battle against Naraku has begun... and ended. They didn't win, but neither did Naraku. Now, everyone meets everyone else in a high school somewhere in the United States. Redone... AU, I&K, M&S, S&R - THIS STORY IS CURRENTLY ON HIATUS, but it is being rewritten and hopefully will be completed and updated soon. (today is 10-30-2012)
1. Apology

Okay, I am sorry. Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry. Wait, this is a Japanese Anime fic. I'll do it in Japanese then. Gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen. There. I think I apologized enough times. Maybe. looks back over apology skeptically I really am sorry about abandoning you guys for so long. Here's the entire fic, completely re-done and updated and… I'll just shut up now so you can read the fic. And again, gomen nasai (I'm _very_ sorry). Your authoress who didn't _really_ forget, **_darkpyroangel06_**

PS: Because a friend helped me to write this, there is cursing in it. There is an edited version under the name of "Edited Reincarnation" if you'd rather read that. I didn't want to put her version up at all, but since she did help to write it then she does have say in the matter. I haven't put the 'Edited Version' up yet so... Gomen, once more. So… ON WITH THE STORY!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, the crew, or Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru… /drools

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

Okay. I am going to put this at the beginning of every chapter except the one after chapter two. I would call it chapter three, but I already have one. So the one with the notes on it is the one I won't put this on because… it's a bunch of notes! Don't assume that everything written here happens in every chapter. Because it doesn't Also, as my Algebra II teacher said last year, 'When you assume, you make an ass out of you and me." As she said 'ass', 'you', and 'me', she pointed to the words inside the word 'assume'. Assume. Cool huh? Learn something new everyday! Now, go tell your folks. Then, come back and read. Then R&R.

Arigatou- thank-you (might be spelled arigato, but it's the same thing)  
Hai- yes  
Hanyou- half demon or half breed ((We call my friend this. She's half Caucasian and half Mexican. She wanted us to I swear. She calls herself a hanyou all the time. Sad isn't it)  
Houshi- something along the lines of Buddhist monk (Miroku)  
Iie- no  
Kami- God or the equivalent thereof  
Kawaii- cute  
Kitsune- fox demon I do believe  
Miko- priestess  
Oi- something I made up or I heard from somewhere. I use it to get someone's attention. I've been recently told that it really does mean something.  
Osuwari- sit  
Owari- something like 'Bye!' I think. I really don't know for sure.  
Tensuaiga- Sesshomaru's sword  
Tetsuaiga- Inuyasha's sword  
Youkai- demon

_Italicized words_ means the person is thinking to themselves in their own heads or something needs to be emphasized.  
'Words written in these' means the person is speaking to someone else in their heads. Confusing I know, but you'll know it when you see it.  
"Words written in these" means… Do I really need to explain this one?

I do not know what the future is like. I am purely guessing so no harping, okay? I am also guessing on what Kaede looked like when she was young. I've only seen her when she was young one time and that's right after Kikyou seals Inuyasha to a tree and then died. I'm sorry if I'm wrong. Just try to be nice as you yell at me, okay? Also, just because it says y'all somewhere doesn't mean they are in Texas. I am in Texas and the word y'all is something I say all the time. 'Kay?

I am very sorry if I have misspelled anything in Japanese, like names or the words above. I know 'ou' makes a long o sound. Like Shippo should probably be Shippou since Kikyou and Kouga follow that rule. But, I did Kouga like that from the very beginning and Kikyou became a sudden habit. Everyone else I saw it first as I have spelled it. If I have defined anything wrong, please tell me. It's not considered a flame if I ask for it. I promise. And if I've misspelled anything in English and you catch it let me know. I am a real big spelling and grammar freak. It's… Never mind. Also, my friend helped me write this. So anything wrong or stupid is her fault. wink wink And the cursing. That's all hers too. With that being said…

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

"Kagome! No!" Inuyasha's worst nightmare was coming true as he stood there: Kagome was dying. So many things had gone wrong: Kikyou's information, his brother's loss of the Tensuaiga, Miroku's air void was useless now. And that was only the beginning…

**Flashback One Year** - - - - -

"It's the only way," Kikyou concluded. "I almost have the exact day. If we can get Kouga and his clan _and _Sesshomaru to help, we should be fine." Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Kirara, Miroku, Kaede, and Kikyou were sitting in Kaede's sitting room, discussing Naraku's demise.  
"But what if Kouga and Sesshomaru won't help?" Miroku asked. "There's no reason for them to"  
"Kouga will do almost anything Kagome asks of him," Kikyou stated coolly.  
"You want me to lead him on!" Kagome nearly shouted.  
Inuyasha growled. "If it's just for show, I'll allow it"  
"No one was asking for your permission," Kagome spat.  
"And Sesshomaru has reasons for hating Naraku that he will not openly discuss," Kikyou continued. "No one would believe it anyways"  
"It is the child," Kaede answered the unspoken question. Everyone stared at her in confusion. _What child? Sesshomaru wasn't even mated yet!_ everyone thought at the same time. "The human child that follows him around all the time."  
"You mean Rin."  
"Yes Kagome. Rin was taken hostage by Naraku about two days ago. Sesshomaru is not very happy about it. Correct, oneesan?" Kaede asked. Kikyou openly bristled at being called sister. Although it was a true statement, Kikyou still found it hard to cope after all these years. She nodded once and looked at the others in the room.

- **Flash Forward Two Months** - - - - -

"My shards! Are you crazy! I need those Kagome!" Kouga was arguing with Kagome right outside his den opening. His pack was watching intently. About ten minutes ago, one of his beta wolves announced that Inuyasha was on his way up the mountain. Kouga met him outside, then watched as Inuyasha set Kagome down and walked until he was almost out of sight. Then, Kagome began to tell him their plan.  
"Please Kouga? It's the only way to defeat Naraku," she pleaded with the wolf youkai. She knew he wanted the shards. She also knew he wanted to please her so she would leave Inuyasha and join him. "For me?" That was the clincher. Kouga's gaze fell to Kagome's feet, and his ears drooped.  
"Okay. But not until we attack," he said, snapping his head up to look at Kagome. "I keep them until we attack"  
"You'll help us fight then?" Kagome asked hopefully.  
"Of course I will! My whole pack will be there." He gestured to his pack with his arm, causing everyone inside to snap to attention. "You let us know when and where, and we'll be there. By your side." Kouga took Kagome's hands in his own as he said this.  
Inuyasha was not happy. He hadn't expected Kagome to play along quite this much. Of course, Kouga was putty in her hands now, but that didn't stop Inuyasha's growl. But, just as he promised, he didn't move until Kagome turned to him. That was her signal that she wanted to leave. She had turned so he started walking toward her. She turned around again so he paused, thinking she forgot something.  
Then he smelt the fear and surprise, and saw Kouga's arms around Kagome. "Oi! Wolf! Quit that!" Inuyasha shouted as he began to run toward the pair. "Kouga! Let her go or I'll slice you in two!" Tetsuaiga was pulled from its sheath as Inuyasha ran to the pair. Kouga ignored the hanyou. And Kagome for the most part. He was kissing her and that's all that mattered. _She'll be my mate soon enough,_ Kouga thought. At the last second, he jumped away from Kagome as Inuyasha as he swung the Tetsuaiga.  
"Kouga you bastard! I never heard Kagome say you could kiss her," Inuyasha growled. He pushed Kagome behind him with his left hand while his right held the Tetsuaiga, still pointed at Kouga. "And I certainly never did."  
Kouga paused to sniff the air. "You haven't claimed her." Kagome blushed fiercely at the conversation the two were having with her right there. Inuyasha, on the other hand, growled his response.  
"Not yet I haven't." With that, he scooped Kagome onto his back and jumped off the side of the mountain. Kagome didn't say anything until they were back on flat ground again.  
"Inuyasha?" she asked timidly. He turned an ear toward her. "What did you mean back there? With Kouga."  
"Nothing," he snarled in response. His voice softened slowly. "Let's just get back home so we can plot how to get my brother to help us."

- **Flash Forward Three Months** - - - - -

Sesshomaru heard them coming before Jaken said anything. The doors to his eating chambers were thrown open as the toad-like youkai servant ran forth, then fell to his hands and knees. "Forgive me Sesshomaru-sama! But Inu- I mean the hanyou and his wench are approaching" "I know," Sesshomaru answered. Jaken went silent at the words. His head almost snapped up, but then he realized just how quiet it was in the palace.  
"Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken asked timidly, slowly. "Do you know where Rin has gone?" As he asked the question, he risked looking into Sesshomaru's face. The reaction was quick, but the cover up was faster. For the briefest second, Sesshomaru's eyes flashed a demonic red and his fist clenched.  
"Hai. But don't say anything else." Sesshomaru stood and walked out of the room. Jaken followed as Sesshomaru opened the front doors and stood on the doorstep. It was then that Jaken saw just why Sesshomaru already knew Inuyasha and Kagome were on their way: they were about ten yards away from the door. "Come on. I don't have all day to waste on you two," he called to them.  
They froze. "We have a proposition for you," Kagome called back. Sesshomaru noticed the kitsune in the girl's arms. He was shaking. As well he should be, Sesshomaru thought to himself. Inuyasha stood with his arms crossed, growling beside Kagome. "We have come to ask for your help Sesshomaru." As they began walking again, Jaken joined his master on the doorstep. No one said anything until there was only a yard or two between them. "Can we talk?" she asked.  
"About what?" Sesshomaru asked in his emotionless tone.  
"Rin."  
Sesshomaru's eyes flashed at the name. _What do they know of her?_ he wondered to himself. His eyes narrowed, now their usual amber color, as he asked the silent question: What do you know?  
"So it's true," Inuyasha scoffed. "The great Lord Sesshomaru has gone soft! Over a ningen girl!" Inuyasha's face twisted into a smirk.  
"Osuwari." Sesshomaru and Jaken watched as Inuyasha fell face first into the ground before them. "We did not come here to fight with you," Kagome continued. "As I said before, we need your help. Can we go inside? Or must we stand in the blistering heat all afternoon"  
Though he hated the thought of letting the group come into his home, Sesshomaru wanted to know what they knew. Turing with a snarl, he walked into his palace and into the main meeting hall. As he sat at the head of the room, he gestured where each person was to sit with his eyes. Jaken took a seat beside his master when Sesshomaru asked him to silently. Shippo opted to stay in Kagome's lap. Sesshomaru allowed it. "What do you know?" asked an emotionless Sesshomaru.  
Kagome knelt onto the pillow Sesshomaru had silently asked her to. Shippo was still shaking in her arms so she tightened her hold of him slightly. "I'll start at the beginning," Kagome said as Inuyasha walked into the meeting hall now that the effects of her spell had worn off. Everyone listened while Kagome told about the meeting with Kikyou, Kouga's recruitment, and what little she knew of Rin. "It was Kikyou and Kaede who told us," Kagome said, concluding her thoughts on Rin.  
"You know she's in league with Naraku, right?" Sesshomaru asked. "The older, dead Miko?" Inuyasha snarled at his words.  
Kagome answered in his stead. "Yes, but Kikyou will betray Naraku. We know she will," she said confidently.  
"Let me get this straight. We'll use the Houshi's air void, the exterminator's hiraikotsai, the wolf's pack, the hanyou's sword, your Miko arrows, the other Miko's word, and me. What of the cat and the kitsune?" he asked, eyeing Shippo in Kagome's arms. "Will they be helping"  
"Shippo is too young. He could be hurt," Kagome said, defensively tightening her hold around the kit. "We'll leave him with Kaede until we return. As for Kirara, she'll circle over head until she is needed. She'll fight, you can be sure of that. We'll need her help. Mainly, for you, we'll need Tensuaiga. Its healing powers may decide the battle in favor of us"  
"What do you have to say Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"What is there to say?" Inuyasha asked. "Kagome explained everything. All that's left is for you to agree or disagree so I can leave"  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded.  
"No, he's right wench," Sesshomaru said. He ignored their growls at the word. "I'll join you, if only to retrieve what is mine."  
Sesshomaru stood then, silently saying that the meeting was over. "Arigatou," Kagome said with a bow. Inuyasha growled and stalked to the front door.

- **Flash Forward Five Months** - - - - -

Kouga nodded. "Did you hear that?" he called to the pack in the den behind him. "We attack next month!" The den was filled with cheers.

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

"Took you long enough," Sesshomaru growled. "I'll be there. You can be sure that Inuyasha. No one takes from me."

- **End Flashback** - - - - -

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

**A/N: **Okay. I wrote this, found MAJOR mistakes, and re-did it. Okay? Oh well. There's not much you can do about it now. The mistakes are mainly spelling, grammatical, Inuyasha, and stupid not merging with my Microsoft Works so I have to redo everything manually almost. And I cannot for the life of me figure out how to center one or two lines without centering the whole damn story. Yeah. I know I'm stupid. Leave me alone. Thankies. Oh, and in case you were wondering, I'm not crazy! My therapists say me and my other twelve personalities are doing just fine now. You know, each one of us has a therapist. One for Bob, Joe, Sue, Choctor Jr., Kacy, KC, Kouga (yes, I stole the name from Inuyasha, but only the name!), Michelle, Lollipop, Hyatt, Kassandra, and Pyro. And of course me, Ashley. We get to go see all of them next week! JK! JK! We really don't… /shifty eyes


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, the crew, or Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru… _drools _

Okay. I am going to put this at the beginning of every chapter except the one after chapter two. I would call it chapter three, but I already have one. So the one with the notes on it is the one I won't put this on because… it's a bunch of notes! Don't assume that everything written here happens in every chapter. Because it doesn't Also, as my Algebra II teacher said last year, 'When you assume, you make an ass out of you and me." As she said 'ass', 'you', and 'me', she pointed to the words inside the word 'assume'. Assume. Cool huh? Learn something new everyday! Now, go tell your folks. Then, come back and read. Then R&R.

Arigatou- thank-you (might be spelled arigato, but it's the same thing)  
Hai- yes  
Hanyou- half demon or half breed ((We call my friend this. She's half Caucasian and half Mexican. She wanted us to I swear. She calls herself a hanyou all the time. Sad isn't it)  
Houshi- something along the lines of Buddhist monk (Miroku)  
Iie- no  
Kami- God or the equivalent thereof  
Kawaii- cute  
Kitsune- fox demon I do believe  
Miko- priestess  
Oi- something I made up or I heard from somewhere. I use it to get someone's attention  
Osuwari- sit  
Owari- something like 'Bye!' I think. I really don't know for sure.  
Tensuaiga- Sesshomaru's sword  
Tetsuaiga- Inuyasha's sword  
Youkai- demon

_Italicized words_ means the person is thinking to themselves in their own heads or something needs to be emphasized.  
'Words written in these' means the person is speaking to someone else in their heads. Confusing I know, but you'll know it when you see it.  
"Words written in these" means… Do I really need to explain this one?

I do not know what the future is like. I am purely guessing so no harping, okay? I am also guessing on what Kaede looked like when she was young. I've only seen her when she was young one time and that's right after Kikyou seals Inuyasha to a tree and then died. I'm sorry if I'm wrong. Just try to be nice as you yell at me, okay? Also, just because it says y'all somewhere doesn't mean they are in Texas. I am in Texas and the word y'all is something I say all the time. 'Kay?

I am very sorry if I have misspelled anything in Japanese, like names or the words above. I know 'ou' makes a long o sound. Like Shippo should probably be Shippou since Kikyou and Kouga follow that rule. But, I did Kouga like that from the very beginning and Kikyou became a sudden habit. Everyone else I saw it first as I have spelled it. If I have defined anything wrong, please tell me. It's not considered a flame if I ask for it. I promise. And if I've misspelled anything in English and you catch it let me know. I am a real big spelling and grammar freak. It's… Never mind. Also, my friend helped me write this. So anything wrong or stupid is her fault. _wink wink_ And the cursing. That's all hers too. With that being said…

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

Inuyasha swung the Tetsuaiga at the youkai he was currently fighting and killed it before jumping over to Kagome, picking her up, and jumping into a tree. From there he surveyed the damage. Sango was weeping over Kohaku's lifeless body while Kirara fought to keep the youkai away from them. Miroku stood on the other side of them, using his staff to do the same.  
Naraku's poisonous bees hovered overhead, preventing the monk from using the air void in his left palm. Naraku had realized quickly the powers of Sesshomaru's sword and took it from him. Tensuaiga floated overhead in a protective sphere, out of the reach of anyone at the battle. Kagome's arrows lay forgotten somewhere while Kagome lay in the arms of Inuyasha. And Kouga…  
Kouga and his pack littered the ground. They had fallen quickly. Kagome cried for them now. "Why Kouga?" she asked with tears streaming down her face. "He was kind and nice to us. We asked him to join us. He could still be alive if we hadn't asked for his help. He and his pack could still be teasing us if we… It's all my fault!" she wailed as she buried her head into Inuyasha's shoulder. He held her close as he watched the battle below him. "He could still be alive Inuyasha! They all could"  
"It's okay Kagome," he whispered. "Everything will be okay." Even as he said this, his mind screamed otherwise. Baka! he yelled at himself. She's dying in your arms right now! Half of you died throughout the day and the rest of you won't make it through this one. You're all dead. This battle was over before it even began.  
"How could Kikyou have been so wrong?" Kagome whispered, no longer having the strength to shout or cry. Tears fell down her face slowly now. Inuyasha looked at the pile of dirt and clay that used to be the Miko and shuddered. When Naraku found out that she had betrayed him, he killed her by taking her souls one by one. "Inuyasha!" Kagome's gasp brought him out of his state of deep thought and back to his senses. "Tonight is your night! Oh no"  
Inuyasha felt his senses start to grow dull. It started to get darker, and he could no longer hear each of his friends moaning with pain as they fought. Crap! Get out of the tree! his mind shouted at him. He jumped to the ground with Kagome in his arms, shielding her as best he could while he fell and rolled. "Are you okay?" he asked as he stood once more.  
"I never told you," Kagome whispered. He wasn't completely human yet. It was getting harder to hear, but he could nonetheless. His ears were still there, and his nails were longer than any normal human's would have been. "I love you so much Inuyasha. I should have told you." He felt her shudder in his arms as his ears slid from the top of his head to the sides where they became normal ears. "I wish… I had told you… sooner"  
As his claws shrank to become nails, Kagome took her last breath. Inuyasha slowly laid her on the ground beside the tree they had just came down from while he cried for the second time in his life. "I love you too Kagome. I wish I had told you sooner as well." Suddenly, he stood and turned until he faced Naraku. No longer crying, he began to walk towards the cause of all his problems.  
While he walked toward the hanyou, a centipede youkai attacked Inuyasha from his left. A large gash appeared on his left leg. Another bug youkai cut Inuyasha across his back. The blood fell smoothly from both injuries as a monkey youkai jumped on him, knocked him down, and proceeded to beat him. Inuyasha tossed him to the side with strength no human possessed, stood, and continued his walk to death. By the time he reached Naraku, he was bleeding more than breathing. But he wasn't the only one hurt.  
Kirara's white fur was stained red, Miroku was clutching his chest as he fought, Sesshomaru's silver hair clung to a cut on his face, and Sango - Sango lay motionless over her brother's body. Naraku laughed. "Little hanyou," he taunted, "did you really think you could ever win? Even with your youkai friends you have lost. You're either dead or dying, all of you"  
Oh how Inuyasha wanted to rip his throat out. But he didn't. He did have a plan however. In the past month, Inuyasha had discovered that even though he and his brother didn't get along, they were bonded. And this bond allowed them to communicate without anyone else hearing them if they concentrated hard enough. He tried this now. 'Oi, Sesshomaru'  
'I'm busy! What do you want?' Sesshomaru asked, outwardly groaning as he fought another youkai.  
'I want you to rip Naraku's throat out when I tell you to'  
'Gladly.' Using his claws, Sesshomaru killed the youkai who had drawn his blood. Using the few seconds he had to breathe, Sesshomaru looked around. The human girl and her brother were dead, and the monk would soon follow. He watched the cat youkai take another blow to the head. The wolf and his pack were dead. Kikyou was gone, and Inuyasha's wench lay motionless next to a tree at his right. That would mean Inuyasha is… Oh shit, he thought as he spotted his brother. Looking up into the sky, he confirmed his thoughts. New moon. He's human. And he'll die soon too. I can smell it on him. A roar ripped Sesshomaru's gaze over to where Miroku and Kirara were still fighting.  
Actually, it was Kirara who growled in pain. It would be her last. Then, he watched as a spider youkai killed the monk from behind. He and Inuyasha were the only two left now. All youkai attacks suddenly stopped as everyone turned to watch Naraku and Inuyasha hash it out in words before the actual deciding battle began. "Don't forget Naraku, you're a hanyou too," Sesshomaru heard his younger half-brother say.  
"Ah, but who is the weaker at the moment?" Naraku laughed. As he threw his head back in laughter, Sesshomaru heard his brother's voice inside his head again. It was hard to hear; Sesshomaru had to strain to make out the words.  
'Sesshomaru, this is getting harder to do now. Attack now! Hurry!' Inuyasha knew why it was getting harder and it had nothing to do with the fact that he was human now. He and Sesshomaru were still brothers and the bond still existed. It was getting harder because he was dying. And he knew it. Sesshomaru disappeared, using the stealth and speed only the Lord of the Western Lands had. "I may be human now," Inuyasha taunted, "but I won't be for long!" This only caused more laughter from Naraku. At the last second, Sesshomaru slowed and thrust his hand toward Naraku's throat.  
But Naraku seemed to know their plan all along. He grabbed both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha by the throat and held them in front of him. "I ask you again, did you really think you could ever win? Take a look around brothers. All of your friends are dead. And soon, you will join them in hell." Some of the youkai growled in agreement.  
"You first," Sesshomaru growled as he thrust his hand into Naraku's stomach and pulled it upward until he reached his throat. Then he pulled his hand out of Naraku's body, taking several pieces of Naraku with him. The grasp about their necks tightened as their captor struggled to stay conscious.  
'Good-bye… Sesshomaru,' Inuyasha thought to his youkai half-brother. 'Good-bye, brother.' Those were the last words ever spoken or thought by Inuyasha.  
'Good-bye brother,' Sesshomaru answered. He watched his brother die before he started to black out. Both Naraku and Sesshomaru died at the same time.

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

Back at Kaede's hut, Shippo was pacing nervously in front of the small fire Kaede had been starting. "They're going to be okay," he told himself. "They're strong, and they have Kouga and Sesshomaru. They'll win. We'll be rid of Naraku forever. Kirara will help. She's a good fighter. They'll make it. They will make it. Right Kaede?" the kitsune asked the older woman.  
"What do you think Shippo? Do ye think they will make it?" she asked.  
Shippo paused before answering. "No. I don't." Kaede's eyes went wide at the declaration. "They won't make it. Naraku's too strong." Silent tears formed and fell.  
"And why do ye say that child?" Kaede asked, standing and walking over to the child to comfort him.  
"Because we're about to die as well. Look," he said, pointing to the door. Kaede stood and walked over to the door. Opening it, she saw the hoards and hoards of demons that were on their way to them. "They failed, and now the youkai are coming for us." His silent tears suddenly had sound as he started wailing. But his prophecy was true, they did die. Kaede was the first to go because she was protecting the young kitsune. "Why couldn't you protect us Kagome? Inuyasha?" Shippo whispered before he too was killed.

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

"Mama?" Sota called from the front door. "Mama, there's some guys here to see you!" With that said, he ran back into the living room to continue his game. Mrs. Higurashi and ji-chan came to the door and invited the men in.  
"Can I get you gentlemen something drink?" Mrs. Higurashi asked politely. Both of the men declined, but did come into the house. They were shown into the living room where the they decided to remain standing. Not wanting to be rude, Mrs. Higurashi stayed standing as well. Ji-chan, however, sat down. He didn't like the men for some reason. But they would be leaving soon so there were no worries. "Is there a reason you are here?" she asked as politely as she could.  
"Yes ma'am there is," one of the men answered. Suddenly, they pulled out twin pistols with silencers on the barrels and shot the two adults in the living room. Sota turned at the small noise and started crying when he saw the blood on the carpet.  
"Mama! Ji-chan!" he cried. Forgetting his game instantly, he stood to run to his mother and grandfather. "Mama! Ji-chan! Don't leave me! Kagome! Where are you?" he cried. One man put his gun away while the other pulled the trigger again. Sota fell over his mother's body. They were found a few days later by some of Kagome's friends who were coming by to check on her.

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

**A/N:** Okay, I know this was sad and depressing, but it had to be done because it completely shifts gears in the next few chapters. You'll see what I mean when I post again. And please, don't hurt me for killing Sesshomaru. I didn't want to but the little green faeries and leprechauns made me do it! _deep breath_ The next chapter will be a bit confusing because it's not a chapter; it's a chapter helper. You'll need it badly so DO NOT skip it. Or you'll be lost and then I'll have to beat you with Sango's weapon of choice. I can't spell it so I won't try to and end up butchering it to death. Okay. Owari!


	4. Notes

**Sorted by Inuyasha Series Names:**  
Inuyasha - Immanuel Bazan  
Jaken - Jacob Pace  
ji-chan - Grandpa Bassi  
Kaede - Kristen Anderson  
Kagome - Karen Bassi  
Kikyou - Kimberly Anderson  
Kirara - Krystal  
Kohaku - Kevin Abell  
Kouga - Kris Lewis  
Mama - Mama (Sharon Bassi)  
Miroku - Matthew Gunderson  
Naraku - Nathan Kerr  
Rin Rachel - Goss  
Sango - Sara Abell  
Sesshomaru - Samuel Bazan  
Shippo - Seth Felix  
Sota - Steven Bassi

**Sorted by My Last Names:**  
Abell, Kevin - Kohaku  
Abell, Sara - Sango  
Anderson, Kimberly - Kikyou  
Anderson, Kristen - Kaede  
Bassi, Grandpa - ji-chan  
Bassi, Karen - Kagome  
Bassi, Sharon (Mama) - mama  
Bassi, Steven - Sota  
Bazan, Immanuel - Inuyasha  
Bazan, Samuel - Sesshomaru  
Felix, Seth - Shippo  
Goss, Rachel - Rin  
Gunderson, Matthew - Miroku  
Kerr, Nathan - Naraku  
Lewis, Kris - Kouga  
Pace, Jacob - Jaken  
-----, Krystal - Kirara

**Sorted by Who Lives With Whom:**  
**(head of household is underlined)**  
Grandpa Bassi - ji-chan  
Sharon Bassi (Mama) - mama  
Karen Bassi - Kagome  
Steven Bassi - Sota

Samuel Bazan - Sesshomaru  
Jacob Pace - Jaken  
Immanuel Bazan - Inuyasha

Sara Abell - Sango  
Kevin Abell - Kohaku  
Krystal ----- - Kirara

Matthew Gunderson - Miroku  
(lives with family, just not mentioned)

Kimberly Anderson - Kikyou  
Kristen Anderson - Kaede

Kris Lewis - Kouga  
(lives with family, just not mentioned)

Rachel Goss - Rin  
(lives in an orphanage)

Seth Felix - Shippo  
(lives in an orphanage)

Nathan Kerr - Naraku  
(lives with family, just not mentioned)

**Sorted by Ages:**  
13 Kohaku - Kevin Abell  
13 Sota - Steven Bassi  
15 Shippo - Seth Felix  
16 Kaede - Kristen Anderson  
16 Kagome - Karen Bassi  
16 Kouga - Kris Lewis  
16 Sango - Sara Abell  
17 Inuyasha - Immanuel Bazan  
17 Kikyou - Kimberly Anderson  
17 Miroku - Matthew Gunderson  
17 Rin Rachel - Goss  
18 Naraku - Nathan Kerr  
19 Jaken - Jacob Pace  
19 Sesshomaru - Samuel Bazan  
--- ji-chan - Grandpa Bassi  
--- Kirara - Krystal  
--- mama - Sharon Bassi (Mama)

**Sorted by Grade in School:**  
--- Grandpa Bassi - ji-chan  
--- Sharon Bassi - mama  
--- Krystal ----- - Kirara  
--- Samuel Bazan - Sesshomaru  
--- Jacob Pace - Jaken  
12 Nathan Kerr - Naraku  
12 Kimberly Anderson - Kikyou  
11 Immanuel Bazan - Inuyasha  
11 Kristen Anderson - Kaede  
11 Karen Bassi - Kagome  
11 Kris Lewis - Kouga  
11 Matthew Gunderson - Miroku  
11 Rachel Goss - Rin  
11 Sara Abell - Sango  
10 Seth Felix - Shippo  
8 Kevin Abell -Kohaku  
8 Steven Bassi - Sota

**Schedules:**  
Kris Lewis (Kouga)  
Algebra II  
Band  
English III L  
Business Multimedia  
Chemistry L  
US History K

Matthew Gunderson (Miroku)  
English III K  
Pre-Calculus  
Journalism  
Orchestra  
Chemistry L  
US History K

Sara Abell (Sango)  
English III KBand  
Athletics  
Business Multimedia  
Pre-Calculus  
US History K

Nathan Kerr (Naraku)  
Physics LOffice Assistant  
Athletics  
Government/Economics  
Pre-Calculus  
English IV L

Kimberly Anderson (Kikyou)  
Physics L  
Cheerleading  
Calculus K  
Spanish VI  
Government/Economics  
English IV L

Kristen Anderson (Kaede)  
Chemistry L  
Girls' PE  
Algebra II  
Orchestra  
English III L  
US History K

Karen Bassi (Kagome)  
English III K  
Band  
Pre-Calculus  
Business Multimedia  
Chemistry L  
US History K

Rachel Goss (Rin)  
Orchestra  
Calculus  
Journalism  
English III K  
Chemistry K  
US History K

Seth Felix (Shippo)  
Chemistry L  
Band  
Geometry L  
English II K  
Algebra II  
US History K

Immanuel Bazan (Inuyasha)  
English III K  
Calculus  
Athletics  
Spanish VI  
Chemistry K  
US History K


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, the crew, or Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru… _drools_

Okay. I am going to put this at the beginning of every chapter except the one after chapter two. I would call it chapter three, but I already have one. So the one with the notes on it is the one I won't put this on because… it's a bunch of notes! Don't assume that everything written here happens in every chapter. Because it doesn't Also, as my Algebra II teacher said last year, 'When you assume, you make an ass out of you and me." As she said 'ass', 'you', and 'me', she pointed to the words inside the word 'assume'. Assume. Cool huh? Learn something new everyday! Now, go tell your folks. Then, come back and read. Then R&R.

Arigatou- thank-you (might be spelled arigato, but it's the same thing)  
Hai- yes  
Hanyou- half demon or half breed ((We call my friend this. She's half Caucasian and half Mexican. She wanted us to I swear. She calls herself a hanyou all the time. Sad isn't it)  
Houshi- something along the lines of Buddhist monk (Miroku)  
Iie- no  
Kami- God or the equivalent thereof  
Kawaii- cute  
Kitsune- fox demon I do believe  
Miko- priestess  
Oi- something I made up or I heard from somewhere. I use it to get someone's attention  
Osuwari- sit  
Owari- something like 'Bye!' I think. I really don't know for sure.  
Tensuaiga- Sesshomaru's sword  
Tetsuaiga- Inuyasha's sword  
Youkai- demon

_Italicized words_ means the person is thinking to themselves in their own heads or something needs to be emphasized.  
'Words written in these' means the person is speaking to someone else in their heads. Confusing I know, but you'll know it when you see it.  
"Words written in these" means… Do I really need to explain this one?

I do not know what the future is like. I am purely guessing so no harping, okay? I am also guessing on what Kaede looked like when she was young. I've only seen her when she was young one time and that's right after Kikyou seals Inuyasha to a tree and then died. I'm sorry if I'm wrong. Just try to be nice as you yell at me, okay? Also, just because it says y'all somewhere doesn't mean they are in Texas. I am in Texas and the word y'all is something I say all the time. 'Kay?

I am very sorry if I have misspelled anything in Japanese, like names or the words above. I know 'ou' makes a long o sound. Like Shippo should probably be Shippou since Kikyou and Kouga follow that rule. But, I did Kouga like that from the very beginning and Kikyou became a sudden habit. Everyone else I saw it first as I have spelled it. If I have defined anything wrong, please tell me. It's not considered a flame if I ask for it. I promise. And if I've misspelled anything in English and you catch it let me know. I am a real big spelling and grammar freak. It's… Never mind. Also, my friend helped me write this. So anything wrong or stupid is her fault. wink wink And the cursing. That's all hers too. With that being said…

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

- - - **Year 2732** - - - - -

"Hello. My name is Immanuel Bazan." The class stared at a boy with long silver hair and amber eyes. He was the weirdest thing they'd ever seen. He was a new student to their class and school. "My family just moved her from Santiago, Chile, about three weeks ago. Well, actually it's just me, my brother, and a real good friend of my brother's. My brother's name is Samuel, but if you ever talk to him you'll wanna call him Sam. His friend's name is Jacob Pace. I've lived in Santiago all my life, and I can speak six different languages. Seven if you count sign language. My brother's mother died in a war, while our dad and my mom died from a plague when I was three years old. We moved because my brother wanted to come back to where he was born. Is that enough?" he asked the teacher.

Momentarily stunned, the teacher simply nodded and pointed to the seat he was to sit in for that class. Immanuel walked to it, put his backpack under his seat, and then sat in the desk, as stiff as a board. "Thank-you Immanuel," she said, finding her voice. "This is your English class, and we welcome you to our school. Um, why don't we have Karen and Matthew give you a tour of our school? And Sara? As a class representative, you should probably go to explain any rules he may not understand. Be back in time to get any homework I may assign. Welcome to America Immanuel"

"Thank-you," Immanuel answered in the same monotonous tone that he used a moment ago when he was telling the class about himself as he stood again. He followed two girls and a guy into the hallway. All of them had black hair. One of the girls had blue eyes, and the other had brown eyes. The boy seemed to hang around the one with the brown eyes more. "What were your names again?" he asked once they were outside the classroom.

"I'm Sara Abell. I am a Junior class representative. This is my boyfriend Matthew Gunderson and my best friend Karen Bassi," Sara said in her singsong voice. "Stop it Matt," she said when Matthew rubbed his hand over her butt. "I'm supposed to tell you about all the rules of the school"

"And we're supposed to show you around the school," Karen added. "I think we'll give you the VIP tour instead of the tour that the adults would have us give you. May I have your schedule please"

"If you're supposed to give me a tour and explain the rules to me, then why don't you?" Immanuel asked in a monotone as he pulled the paper out.

The three stared at him with confused looks. "Yes well… You see, nobody really cares about the tour or the rules. Those you can learn as you go"

"Won't you get into trouble by your superior or something?" Immanuel asked.

Karen couldn't help but laugh. "You're funny Im." At his growl she decided a nickname for the kid was out of the question. "Okay, you know where your first period is at since we just came from there. Hey Matt, look at this," she said, turning to the boy.

"Wow! You must be a genius or something! All K classes, Spanish six, and calculus? Dang! And all in your Junior year?" Matt asked him with wide eyes. "I'm only in pre-cal this year, and right across the hall from you it looks like. Here's your class," he said pointing to a door with one hand and using the other to rub Sara's butt again, receiving a slap across the face. Pointing across the hallway, he continued, "And this is my class. I can get you from English to Math if you'd like." Immanuel nodded.

"And you have athletics with me for third," Sara said before heading toward the gyms. "Don't be surprised to see me lifting weights with you guys. I was never a fan of volleyball or stuff like that. Coach Fisher, your teacher, is an awesome coach"

"Stay away from Hammond and Kirk though. They may be girl coaches, but they're evil to everyone the same," Matt warned.

"Fourth is Spanish VI. I don' t think we know anyone who is that high up," Sara mused aloud. "I wonder if maybe Kris has a friend"  
"Yes you do," Karen said, suddenly very cold and icy. "Little Miss Perfect has Spanish VI fourth period. And there's only one Spanish V, VI, and VII teacher so they must have the same class." She went silent, waiting for her friends to say the person's name for her. When they said nothing, she shouted, "Kimberly Anderson"

"Are you serious?" Sara asked.

"Who is this Kimberly person?" Immanuel asked.

"Kimberly Anderson is the most stuck up-" Sara began.

"-snob-" Karen added.

"-whore-" Matt continued.

"-bitch"

"-teacher's pet"

"-ungrateful"

"-conniving"

"-person there is," Matt finished. "She's real popular, head of the cheerleading squad, and oh-so-perfect at everything she does"

"And if you say I look like her, I will personally ram your face into every locker I can find," Karen threatened. "I can't stand her! Urg! What's your fifth period?" she asked quickly.

"Chemistry K," Matt answered for him. They began walking again, with Matt's hand on Sara's butt. Again.

"I have Chemistry L fifth so I can help you from lunch if you'd like," Karen offered, no longer upset from their Kimberly discussion, while Matt got slapped again. "You have fourth lunch which means you eat last. Don't worry; so do we. You can chill with us. We'll introduce you to Seth, Rachel, and Kristen at lunch"

"Don't touch me again Matthew," Sara warned her boyfriend. "And Karen, don't forget Kris," Sara teased.

Karen groaned. "Trust me. I've tried," Karen answered.Matt leaned over to Immanuel to explain. "Kris thinks he's fallen in love with Karen, but she won't go out with him for some reason," he whispered.

"It's because he's too full of himself," Karen answered. "Last week he was telling all his little friends that I was his girl. I never agreed to any such thing! Here's your chem. class Immanuel. You've been lucky so far: all your classes have been on the first floor of the school. However, US History is on the second. We all have USH K last period. Oh wait! Who's his teacher Sara?" she asked as they climbed the stairs.

"Lopez… B! Alright!" Sara said.

"You've got our teacher Immanuel," Matt said. "You'll be in our class. You'll love Mr. Lopez. He kicks major butt. You'll have to wait to meet him though. Dawson will have our hides if we don't get to class. Let's go." The four ran back downstairs and towards their English classroom as the bell rang. And right into a girl with black hair. 'She looks like Karen. Wait, that mean's she's-' Immanuel thought to himself, but was cut off by the girl's voice.

"Well well well. If it isn't Kristen's little friends," Kimberly began. "I never did understand why my sister would choose such people to hang out with"

"Because they're real friends Kim!" Kristen said as she joined the group for their daily battle with her sister. She had brown hair, and looked almost nothing like Kimberly. "We have to go now; you wouldn't want to be late for cheerleading practice now would you?" Kristen pushed her friends and Immanuel toward their first period. "I swear! One of these days… Oh! Hello. My name is Kristen Anderson. What's yours?" she asked, stretching her hand toward Immanuel.

"My name is Immanuel Bazan," he began in monotone. "My brother, my brother's friend, and I just moved from Santiago, Chile. I've lived there all my life. My brother is my legal guardian"

Kristen just stared at him. "Do you always talk like that? There's this thing called emotion. You might want to try using some," Kristen teased.

"Feh!" Immanuel answered and then looked around scared, like someone was following him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude to you Kristen Anderson." He turned swiftly and began walking back to his English class. When it came into view, Immanuel stopped, froze, and tensed. Sara and Matt ran into him.

"Hey! What's wrong Immanuel?" Matt asked. He looked at the classroom to see… Immanuel! Well, not really. This guy was a bit taller, but he had the same weird, silver hair their new friend had. "Who is that? You have a twin or something"

"Don't be silly," some guy said. The group looked from Immanuel to the guy from the door who was now standing right in front of them. "He has no twin. Are you okay? Is something wrong"

"He's fine man," Matt answered for Immanuel. "But Mrs. Burke won't be if you're late to her class. Let's go man." He grabbed Immanuel's arm and started to walk away. Immanuel jerked back and faced the strange guy again.

"I am fine Sam. These are some new friends of mine. This is Sara Abell, Kristen Anderson, Karen Bassi, and Matthew Gunderson," he said, pointing to each person as he said their name. "I need to get to my calculus class. May I?" he asked.

"Wait. Sam? Oh! Your brother Samuel!" Karen said, extending her hand. "Nice to meet you Sam. I think your brother will fit in perfectly here." Sam growled when she said his real name, and when she said 'brother'. He didn't move to shake her hand. Suddenly, she saw just how different the pair was. Besides the height, Sam's eyes were dark. Immanuel's were almost gold. Both of them had silver hair, but Sam's was a dull silver while Immanuel's was a shiny, metallic color. Sam had a weird scar on his forehead in the shape of a crescent moon or something. The warning bell rang, making everyone except Sam and Immanuel jump.

"I have to go Sam," Immanuel pleaded.

"Half-brother," Sam corrected. "You," he said, pointing to Sara, "say 'sit"

"Not now Sam, please? I'll bring them by after school, but not now." Immanuel looked genuinely scared for the second time that day.

"Silence. Sara, say 'sit"

"Sit?" Sara said softly. Sam looked at Immanuel and shook his head.

"Karen, you try," Sam instructed.

"Sit," Karen said. Immanuel dropped to one knee, and clutched the beaded necklace he wore around his neck. After a few seconds he stood slowly, panting.

"Are you happy now Sam? You found her," Immanuel spat, finally using some emotion when he spoke. Thus rewarding himself a slap upside the head from Sam.

"Yes, I am happy. Bring her by after school. Karen, do not say that word if Immanuel is at school, okay? I will see the two of you after school. Get to class." With that said, Sam turned and stalked to the nearest exit. Matt and Karen ran into their first period and grabbed everyone's stuff.

Kristen ran in the opposite direction to the gyms for her PE class while the rest ran toward the math hallway. As they ran, Karen and Matt gave everyone their stuff. The two girls took a sudden right and dashed toward the band hall for their second period. It looked like everyone was going to make it on time. Matt showed Immanuel his second period again before walking into his own class across the hall. Calculus was boring. It started with the same speech Immanuel had given in English.


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, the crew, or Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru… _drools_

Okay. I am going to put this at the beginning of every chapter except the one after chapter two. I would call it chapter three, but I already have one. So the one with the notes on it is the one I won't put this on because… it's a bunch of notes! Don't assume that everything written here happens in every chapter. Because it doesn't Also, as my Algebra II teacher said last year, 'When you assume, you make an ass out of you and me." As she said 'ass', 'you', and 'me', she pointed to the words inside the word 'assume'. Assume. Cool huh? Learn something new everyday! Now, go tell your folks. Then, come back and read. Then R&R.

Arigatou- thank-you (might be spelled arigato, but it's the same thing)  
Hai- yes  
Hanyou- half demon or half breed ((We call my friend this. She's half Caucasian and half Mexican. She wanted us to I swear. She calls herself a hanyou all the time. Sad isn't it)  
Houshi- something along the lines of Buddhist monk (Miroku)  
Iie- no  
Kami- God or the equivalent thereof  
Kawaii- cute  
Kitsune- fox demon I do believe  
Miko- priestess  
Oi- something I made up or I heard from somewhere. I use it to get someone's attention  
Osuwari- sit  
Owari- something like 'Bye!' I think. I really don't know for sure.  
Tensuaiga- Sesshomaru's sword  
Tetsuaiga- Inuyasha's sword  
Youkai- demon

_Italicized words_ means the person is thinking to themselves in their own heads or something needs to be emphasized.  
'Words written in these' means the person is speaking to someone else in their heads. Confusing I know, but you'll know it when you see it.  
"Words written in these" means… Do I really need to explain this one?

I do not know what the future is like. I am purely guessing so no harping, okay? I am also guessing on what Kaede looked like when she was young. I've only seen her when she was young one time and that's right after Kikyou seals Inuyasha to a tree and then died. I'm sorry if I'm wrong. Just try to be nice as you yell at me, okay? Also, just because it says y'all somewhere doesn't mean they are in Texas. I am in Texas and the word y'all is something I say all the time. 'Kay?

I am very sorry if I have misspelled anything in Japanese, like names or the words above. I know 'ou' makes a long o sound. Like Shippo should probably be Shippou since Kikyou and Kouga follow that rule. But, I did Kouga like that from the very beginning and Kikyou became a sudden habit. Everyone else I saw it first as I have spelled it. If I have defined anything wrong, please tell me. It's not considered a flame if I ask for it. I promise. And if I've misspelled anything in English and you catch it let me know. I am a real big spelling and grammar freak. It's… Never mind. Also, my friend helped me write this. So anything wrong or stupid is her fault. wink wink And the cursing. That's all hers too. With that being said…

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

When the dismissal bell rang, Immanuel gathered his things and walked outside to meet Matt for his third period. A few seconds later, Sara ran over to them to give Matt a kiss on the cheek before heading to the gyms for third. Instead of a kiss, however, he received another slap for his wandering hand. "Matthew," Sara seethed. "Don't make me send you to the nurse again. My record can't take it. Come on Immanuel!" Sara said, looping her arm through his. "Time to hit the weights my friend. Don't worry about your introductory speech. There's no need for it in gym"

"Hello Sara," Coach Fisher greeted as the pair walked into the gyms. "Will you be joining the guys today for the weight lifting class"

"You know I wouldn't miss it coach," Sara answered with a smile. "This is a new student of yours, Immanuel Bazan. He and his older brother just moved from Santiago, Chile"

"Ah yes. I've met your brother Immanuel," the coach began. Immanuel tensed at the news. "He was saying something about how if you get too emotional that I should send you to run the track or something. Could you clarify that for me? What does he mean by 'emotional"

"I have a chemical unbalance that doesn't allow me the use of too much emotion when I talk. I… I don't get along well with people when I do. It's like I become someone else or something. I don't know how to describe it exactly," Immanuel said. Sara didn't believe him for some reason. Maybe it was because he was still using the monotonous voice he always used. Or maybe it was that he wouldn't look at anyone as he spoke.

"Alrighty then," Coach Fisher said as he clapped his hands in front of him. "Sara, you better go dress out and tell your coach we're in the weight room today. Immanuel, you come with me to get your clothes"

"My clothes? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Immanuel asked.

"It's school policy that everyone in gym has to dress out. Besides, you sweat in this class. You wouldn't want to smell when you go to fourth now would you?" the coach asked with a smile. "Don't worry about dressing in front of the other boys. It's no big deal. Here," he said as they walked into the office. "I'm going to give you a medium. Just a guess. If it's too big or small, let me know and I'll change it. Go get dressed and meet me where we were at a few minutes ago"

As the coach left, Immanuel turned and looked at all the other boys in the locker room. Their loud talking hurt his ears. He started to walk toward the back of the room when he felt a hand reach out toward him. Dodging it, Immanuel turned to look at the owner of the hand.

"Whoa! That was cool. How did you do that?" the boy asked, amazed Immanuel could dodge him like that.

"I felt it coming," Immanuel answered.

"Uh huh," the boy said slowly. "Well, my name's Nathan Kerr. I run everything around here. You need anything, I'm your man," he said, reaching a hand out. Immanuel didn't like the boy for some reason. Maybe it was his looks. The boy had dark, cold eyes and black hair. His voice was mocking, no matter how nice he tried to sound. "What's your name"

Immanuel didn't move to shake Nathan's hand. He didn't want to. "Immanuel Bazan," he answered dryly.

"Well Immanuel, there happens to be a vacant locker next to mine. Why don't you join me?" As he said this, Nathan reached over and opened the locker for Immanuel to put his stuff in. "Come on. Coach'll get mad if we're late." When Immanuel didn't move to put his clothes in the locker, Nathan stood up to face him. Immanuel was easily stunted by the older boy. "Something wrong"

"I don't dress out," Immanuel answered, trying to stay cool. Something about this guy upset him; made him want to fight him. 'Don't get angry,' he told himself. 'Stay cool and sit on the bench Immanuel.' His body fought his mind though. Instead of sitting, Immanuel dropped his clothes on the bench and took his over shirt off. That's all that came off in front of people.

"Hey! Tell him the policy about jewelry Nathan!" some boy shouted from somewhere behind Immanuel.

"Yeah. No necklaces Im," Nathan said with a grin. He reached for the beads… and found himself on his back on the ground. "What the-!"

"Kerr! What is going on in here?" Coach Arnold called from his office.

"Uh, nothing coach. Must have slipped or something," Nathan answered. As he stood, he whispered to one of his friends, "Where'd the kid go?"

"Dunno," the boy answered with a shrug.

"He's outside already," another answered in the first's place.

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

"There you are Immanuel!" Coach Fisher called. "Didn't I give you some clothes to change into?" he asked, not wanting Immanuel to get off on the wrong foot.

"Some guys were, uh, giving me a hard time"

"Who? Who was it Immanuel?" the coach asked, very concerned.

"Don't worry about it. I'm gonna blow off some steam. You got a punching bag?" the boy asked.

"Over there by Sara. Stay close to her Immanuel. She's a good friend to have around here," the man advised. "Oh, and there's policy about-"

"I know," Immanuel said, cutting him off.

"He has to wear it," Sam said. Coach Fisher turned to see Immanuel's older brother standing behind him. "He cannot take it off. It helps keep his emotions under control." The coach looked at Immanuel. His head was bent and his gaze was on his feet. "Go on." Immanuel turned and walked over to Sara. "Is there any way to get around that little rule?"

"I think if you went to the school nurse and explained everything, he should be fine." Coach Fisher paused to look at Immanuel. He watched the boy turn his back to his new friend, take a deep breath, close his eyes, and disappear. Coach Fisher blinked and watched as the bag started moving almost on it's own. Little glimpses of Immanuel could be seen and he ran from spot to spot around the bag, punching it. It was so quick Coach Fisher didn't even realize he'd punched the bag until it moved.

As quickly as it started moving, it stopped again. Immanuel was now back to where he started a few seconds ago. Suddenly, the coach realized that Sam was still talking beside him. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't hear anything you've just said to me. Your brother is amazingly fast."

"Yes, well," Sam said, annoyed. "If Immanuel gets upset, as in angry, send him outside to the track. Go with him, but stay back. He's only hurt one person before, and we'd like to keep it that way. If he starts acting weird - you'll know it if it happens - send Sara Abell to find Karen Bassi quickly. Do you know Karen? Good," he said when the man before him nodded his head. "Tell her to say it. She'll understand. Only she can do it. We've never had this problem, but if he gets too happy or excited about something, isolate him. Always isolate him, but when he's excited like that keep him still and quiet instead of sending him to run track or train on the machines. I have a sixth sense when it comes to my brother," Sam explained in the same monotonous voice Immanuel used.

He watched as five boys walked out of the dressing rooms in their gym uniforms and over to Immanuel and Sara. They moved around Immanuel as if to block him off from Sara. "How'd you do that?" Nathan asked. "I'm the fastest boy in school. How could you do something like that"

"I train," Immanuel answered, moving so he was next to Sara again but training on another machine.

"Bet your daddy trains with you, telling you what to do," one boy teased. "And your mom brings water to you. I bet you live in some mansion and you have a whole floor dedicated to your fitness crap"

Immanuel's eyes grew dark at that boy's teasing. Releasing the handlebars on the machine, Immanuel turned to the group and replied in an icy tone, "My parents are dead. I live with my brother. He's trained me every day since I was five. That's thirteen years."

"Immanuel," Sam said. There was no need to raise his voice. He had heard every word that had been spoken between the boys. "Come here." Immanuel suddenly stood in front of him, his gaze on his feet. The coach, the boys, and Sara all stared in shock. "I want twenty normal laps around the gym. Now." Everyone watched as the boy began to sprint around the gym, weaving in and out of people. "You," Sam said as he walked over to Nathan and his friends. "Do not talk to my brother. Ever."

"So you train the freak?" Nathan responded. "What'd he do? Get mad and kill his parents? We hear what happens if he gets mad. Who's the one person he hurt? Huh?"

"Not that it's any of your damn business, but it was me."

The boys all stared in disbelief. "Then why does he listen to you now?"

"I-"

"Sam!" Immanuel called. He'd done four of his twenty laps already. "That's enough. We're not back home. These people don't know who you are and they never will so just go. I'll be fine. You go home. Please." The last word was spoken quickly, as if he'd just remembered who he was talking to.

"Finish your laps Immanuel," Sam said, turning back to the coach. "Keep them away from my brother. They get to him. Do not make me come back up here," he called to Immanuel who was across the gym, running again. For the second time that day, he turned and stalked to the nearest exit. Mere moments later, Immanuel was training beside Sara again. The coach had Nathan and his friends training across the gym for the track meet that was coming up in three days.

"Congratulations," Sara mumbled sarcastically. "You just became best friends with the strongest, fastest guy in school. He runs everything, you know that?"

"So I've heard," Immanuel answered, putting the weight limit on two hundred pounds. "And he's not so fast."

"Whaddya mean?" she asked, tuning the speed up on the treadmill.

"I knocked him down in the locker room when he tried to take my beads. And I just ran twenty laps in less than five minutes, even though I stopped to talk to my brother." He lifted the weights while he talked as if they didn't weight anything. He paused, setting the new weight on three hundred.

"Not too much," Sara advised.

"Hey Immanuel!" Coach Fisher called.

Immanuel lifted his head to look at his coach, but never stopped lifting the weights. "Yes Coach Fisher?" he asked when the coach didn't say anything else.

"What are you lifting?" the coach asked, shocked.

"Weights."

"I mean, what is the weight set on?"

"Three hundred," Immanuel answered. "But it's still too light."

The coach just stared. _Three hundred!_ he asked himself. _How could such a scrawny kid lift three hundred pounds so easily? It must be a trick. No one lifts our max weight with one hand around here. No one's ever beat the record of 275, and Nathan set that last week!_ Suddenly, Coach Fisher turned and jogged to the other end of the gym and came back dragging Coach Arnold with him. "Ask him yourself Jack. Immanuel, this is Coach Arnold."

"Hello Coach Arnold," Immanuel said, only stopping his training to switch hands.

"How much are you lifting boy?" the black man asked.

Immanuel openly bristled. 'Boy' is what Sam usually called him. "It's three hundred pounds sir," he answered, wondering what the big deal was.

"Kerr!" Coach Arnold shouted, calling the boy over.

"We shouldn't put them together Jack," Coach Fisher warned.

"It's only for a second," Coach Arnold whispered back as Nathan ran up.

"Yes coach?" he asked, glaring at Immanuel.

"Get up Bazan," Coach Arnold said. Immanuel set the weights down and got up while the coach took the pin out of the weights and handed it to Nathan. "Set it up Kerr and lift your limit." Nathan smiled, thinking he was going to teach Immanuel something about training 'correctly' or something. The rest of the class gathered around. Nathan lifting weights was always a sight to see. And once they noticed Immanuel was there before Coach Arnold called Nathan over, they knew there was to be a 'battle'.

Nathan leaned over and stuck the pin in the 275 weight slot and sat on the little bench, put both hands on the string used to pull the weights, and pulled the weights. They were heavy, yes, but not too heavy. It wasn't like Nathan was using all of his energy. It was apparent that he was trying however, because soon beads of sweat popped up on his forehead as he lifted, set them down, and repeated the process a few times. "That good coach?" he asked as he set them down again.

"Yeah," Coach Fisher answered. "You try it Immanuel." Nathan got up and stood beside the weight set, wanting to see what the new kid put his limit on. When Immanuel reached over, took the pin out, and put it in the last hole, the three hundred slot, Nathan's jaw dropped.

"He can't do that!" he said. "He'll kill himself! And he's only using one hand!" he exclaimed, more to himself than to the coaches now.

"Shut up and watch Kerr," Coach Arnold told the boy. Everyone watched in complete shock as Immanuel lifted three hundred pounds with one hand several times. No sweat popped out on his forehead, and he wasn't breathing hard. "Stop Bazan," the coach ordered. Immanuel let the weights rest on the bottom of the machine and stood on the other side of it. "How did you do that?"

"I simply lifted the weights sir. I do it all the time, but I use more. Three hundred pounds was hard for me when I was twelve sir," Immanuel answered, looking only at his coach and Sara every few seconds. The warning bell for the gym classes rang, telling everyone they had ten minutes until the dismissal bell rang.

"Everyone get dressed. Abell, Bazan: come with me," Coach Arnold said as he walked toward his outside office since Sara wasn't allowed in the boys' locker room. As they walked in, he said they could sit. Sara did, but Immanuel didn't. He stood straight, looking at something on the wall directly in front of him. "Calm down kid, I ain't your brother," the coach said. Immanuel looked at the coach, startled. "Anyone can see he treats you like a military brat. Sit down, or I'll order you to."

Immanuel did and looked at Sara nervously. "Is something wrong sir?"

"Yeah. You calling me sir isn't going to work. My name is Coach Arnold. You can call me that or coach. Not sir. Keep that for your brother. What's his deal anyways?"

"I… My emotions are unstable and that's why he was here earlier. One time I… he made me real mad when I was about five years old. I attacked him and I beat him. He was the only person I've ever hurt. That's why his left arm is like it is," he answered softly, looking at his lap.

"Okay, so why was he here?" Coach Arnold asked.

"When Immanuel shows emotions, Sam shows up. He told Fisher that he had a sixth sense about his brother and that if Immanuel were to get mad to send him to run track or something," Sara answered.

"I see. You two go get dressed and get ready for your next class. You know where you're going Bazan?" Coach Arnold asked.

"Yes s- yes coach," Immanuel answered. "I have Spanish six with Kimberly Anderson. Sara was going to show me where it was."

"Watch out for her Bazan," the coach warned as they stood to leave. "She may act nice in the beginning, but she's a snake in the grass. Stick with Sara. She's a good girl."

"What did he mean by that?" Immanuel asked as they walked out of the office.

"You'll see next period. See you in a few minutes," Sara called as she ran toward the girl's locker rooms. Immanuel was waiting for her when she returned.

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

**A/N:** This new FanFiction set-up isn't acknowledging my punctuation at the end of my sentences or setting my paragraphs apart so I have to do it all by hand. Sorry if there're any mistakes. _sighs_ We only have one phone line so I can't stay on-line for too long or my grandmother freaks. _sighs again_ Maybe, for my birthday, she'll walk into the 21st century and get another phone line. Yeah, right... Oh! And imaginary cookies and cakes and pies and whatever else you want (imaginary) for anyone who can figure out what my separator really means. This - ..l.. _laughs evilly_ **_darkpyroangel06_**


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, the crew, or Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru… _drools_

Okay. I am going to put this at the beginning of every chapter except the one after chapter two. I would call it chapter three, but I already have one. So the one with the notes on it is the one I won't put this on because… it's a bunch of notes! Don't assume that everything written here happens in every chapter. Because it doesn't Also, as my Algebra II teacher said last year, 'When you assume, you make an ass out of you and me." As she said 'ass', 'you', and 'me', she pointed to the words inside the word 'assume'. Assume. Cool huh? Learn something new everyday! Now, go tell your folks. Then, come back and read. Then R&R.

Arigatou- thank-you (might be spelled arigato, but it's the same thing)  
Hai- yes  
Hanyou- half demon or half breed ((We call my friend this. She's half Caucasian and half Mexican. She wanted us to I swear. She calls herself a hanyou all the time. Sad isn't it?)  
Houshi- something along the lines of Buddhist monk (Miroku)  
Iie- no  
Kami- God or the equivalent thereof  
Kawaii- cute  
Kitsune- fox demon I do believe  
Miko- priestess  
Oi- something I made up or I heard from somewhere. I use it to get someone's attention  
Osuwari- sit  
Owari- something like 'Bye!' I think. I really don't know for sure.  
Tensuaiga- Sesshomaru's sword  
Tetsuaiga- Inuyasha's sword  
Youkai- demon

_Italicized words_ means the person is thinking to themselves in their own heads or something needs to be emphasized.  
'Words written in these' means the person is speaking to someone else in their heads. Confusing I know, but you'll know it when you see it.  
"Words written in these" means… Do I really need to explain this one?

I do not know what the future is like. I am purely guessing so no harping, okay? I am also guessing on what Kaede looked like when she was young. I've only seen her when she was young one time and that's right after Kikyou seals Inuyasha to a tree and then died. I'm sorry if I'm wrong. Just try to be nice as you yell at me, okay? Also, just because it says y'all somewhere doesn't mean they are in Texas. I am in Texas and the word y'all is something I say all the time. 'Kay?

I am very sorry if I have misspelled anything in Japanese, like names or the words above. I know 'ou' makes a long o sound. Like Shippo should probably be Shippou since Kikyou and Kouga follow that rule. But, I did Kouga like that from the very beginning and Kikyou became a sudden habit. Everyone else I saw it first as I have spelled it. If I have defined anything wrong, please tell me. It's not considered a flame if I ask for it. I promise. And if I've misspelled anything in English and you catch it let me know. I am a real big spelling and grammar freak. It's… Never mind. Also, my friend helped me write this. So anything wrong or stupid is her fault. wink wink And the cursing. That's all hers too. With that being said…

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

"Oh, hello there. You must be Immanuel," a voice said from behind Immanuel. "I am Kimberly Anderson. I have this class as well. It's so nice to see that one of my sister's friends has a brain at least." She gave a small laugh and looped her arm through his, dragging him away from Sara. Or at least she tried to. Immanuel planted his feet on the ground and allowed Kimberly to keep walking without him. "Come on Im," she said with a smile. "There's an empty seat next to me you can sit in."

Immanuel turned to Sara. "I'll see you after fourth Sara. Thanks for showing me around." He nodded his head and she smiled before leaving. Then, he turned to the teacher, still ignoring Kimberly. "Hola señora. Soy Immanuel Bazan y acabo de moverme aquí desde Santiago, Chile"  
"Ah si," the teacher replied. "Recepción al español VI Immanuel. Hay un asiento vacío al lado de Kimberly Anderson. Ms Anderson, levanta su mano así que Sr. Bazan sabe dónde sentarse por favor."

(**A/N:** Translation- Immanuel: Hello miss. My name is Immanuel Bazan and I just moved from Santiago, Chile. Teacher: Ah yes. Welcome to Spanish VI Immanuel. There is an empty seat next to Kimberly Anderson. Ms. Anderson, please raise your hand so Mr. Bazan knows where to sit. Immanuel: Thank-you)

"Gracias," Immanuel said as he sat down next to Kimberly. He slid his Spanish textbook out of his backpack before putting the pack under his desk and sitting up straight. "Do not talk to me please," he whispered to Kimberly when she leaned over to talk to him.

"And why not?" she asked in a whisper.

"I don't like you," Immanuel answered, still in monotone.

"Well that's just too bad. You're stuck next to me for the next four months until school is out so you'll just have to get over it," Kimberly snapped quietly, leaning away.

"Mis niños, hablamos español en clase española," the teacher said to quiet everyone down from their conversations.

"Nuestro malo Señora Natal," the class said as one. The rest of class was simple as they were given workbook pages to do. The teacher gave Immanuel a workbook to work in. Immanuel started on the pages, and twenty minutes later he walked to the teacher's desk.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Natal?" Immanuel asked. (**A/N:** He's speaking in Spanish, but I don't want to translate or butcher anything in case someone out there speaks Spanish. Also, translation from a second ago says: Teacher: My children, we speak Spanish in Spanish class. Class: Our bad.) "I am done with my workbook."

"Okay Immanuel. Do pages thirty to thirty-five then," Mrs. Natal said, still grading the papers that were on her desk.

"No, Mrs. Natal. You don't understand. I finished the workbook." He handed the booklet to his teacher and stood there as she flipped through the book, looking at all the work he'd done.

"That's impossible," she whispered as she flipped through the book, looking at his work. "Stay here. Immanuel, keep it quiet," she ordered as she stood and walked out of the classroom. She came back a few minutes later with another teacher. "Look, I know what I saw. He hasn't cheated in any way. His book has remained on the corner of his desk since he got here. He's new," she was telling the teacher.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Immanuel Bazan."

"Where did you move from."

"Santiago, Chile. I've lived there all my life."

"Who do you live with."

"My half-brother and his friend."

"I will want to speak to your brother," the new teacher said quietly. (**A/N:** Remember, they're still speaking in Spanish. And rather fast at that.)

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

Meanwhile, on the other side of school, Sara and Karen were talking in their computer class. "I'm serious!" Sara whispered as she typed. "He lifted three hundred pounds with one hand. He even said it was still too light and that three hundred pounds was a challenge when he was twelve. He out-lifted Nathan, Karen"

"No way. No one beats Nathan. At anything. He's quarterback and captain of the football team, the last runner on the track team because he's the fastest, and he's the strongest guy I've ever seen. Immanuel is like, half his size. There's no way he could lift that much. Especially with one hand," Karen said, changing the colors of her spreadsheets to match the color of the slides they'd be on.

"Look, I was there. I know what I saw. Coach Arnold even came over. I'm telling, you there's something weird about this kid. He uses no emotion, and when he does his whacked out brother shows up. What does he do, hide in a closet somewhere? Maybe they're aliens or something. I mean, look at their silver hair. Nobody has silver hair."

"Or amber eyes," Karen mused out loud without realizing it.

"Amber eyes?" Sara asked, turning to Karen in shock. "You like him don't you? I wouldn't let Kris hear that. I don't think his heart can take that." Stifling a giggle, Sara turned back to her computer. "Poor Kris. Now he won't ever have a chance."

"He never did," Karen retorted.

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

"Matt? Tell me about this new guy. What's he like? Why's he so monotonous? I can't stand people who don't use emotion and you know it," Kristen said, pulling her bow across the strings on her viola. Matt sat next to her, playing his cello.

"Let's see if I can remember the speech he gave in first period. You already know his name. He lives with his brother Sam and his brother's friend Jacob. His brother's mom died in a war. His mom and their dad both died at the same time from a plague when he was three. His brother's raised him ever since. They moved her from Chile because this is where Sam was born apparently. There's something weird about Karen though," he said slowly.

"What do you mean? We've known Karen for years. There's nothing wrong with her. Is she sick or something?" she asked, her tone suddenly serious as she stopped playing the viola in her hands.

"No no, nothing like that," Matt answered quickly. He too had stopped playing. "I mean the first time we met Sam was right after first period when Immanuel snapped at you. Remember? He told Sara and Karen to say sit and when Sara did, nothing happened at all. But when Karen did, Immanuel looked like he was in pain. It has something to do with Karen, and Immanuel's necklace I'm telling ya."

Kristen picked up her bow and started playing again. "You're paranoid Matt. I think Sara's hit you upside the head one too many times. Not that you don't deserve it. I would have sent you to the middle of the earth by now if you were my boyfriend. But you're not so I won't. Of course, if you ever touched my butt I would." She paused after a small laugh and tried a few times to play a measure on the music in front of her. "Matt, how do you play this?"

The dismissal bell rang ten minutes later for the school and the group met by the stairs in the lunchroom for lunch. "Okay guys!" Karen said with a smile. "Let's grab lunch. I'll take Immanuel and meet you all outside." Sara, Matt, and Seth walked toward the lunch lines, while Kristen, Rachel, and Kris went to the snack bar lines. Karen and Immanuel walked toward some double doors to sit outside for lunch. "Okay. Here's where we eat everyday. Feel free to stay and wait for us, or join us later if you are late or something. Or, if you find other friends you like better than us, you can eat wherever you want."

"So, you're allowed to eat outside?" Immanuel asked. Karen sighed and nodded her head. "This is a very weird place. Teachers are amazed, kids break the rules, and that one kid really hates me. Not to mention Kimberly." He sighed an almost angry sigh and sat on a bench near Karen.

"What do you mean?" Karen asked sitting beside him and puling out her lunch.

"Well, my coach was amazed I could lift three hundred pounds so easily. And my Spanish teacher was amazed at how fast I finished my workbook. Nathan is mad at me because I knocked him down and then lifted more than he did. None of my teachers like me because I'm too smart or too strong or too fast."

"Oh Immanuel," Karen chided as she pulled her lunch out of the bag. "Oh good, it's still hot. Anyways, your teachers don't hate you. They're just not used to someone like you. Nathan may as well hate you because he's never been opposed and beaten until now. And I can see why the coaches were amazed you can lift three hundred pounds. Sara was telling me about it last period. Not many people can you."

"Ramen!" Immanuel shouted suddenly when he realized what it was Karen was having for lunch. "I love Ramen! It's my favorite. We don't have it in Chile and I hated that I had to go without it. That's why I was so happy to move here." The rest of the gang filed outside then, talking as they came.

"I'll be right back. Guys, come on," Karen said, walking toward them. She took them over away from Immanuel and whispered, "Something's not right guys. He's said he lived in Chile all his life but he just told me Ramen was his favorite and they don't have it in Chile. How is that possible?"

"My brother had it shipped in to me," Immanuel answered, looking at them. The whole group turned and looked at him. They were about six yards away. How did he hear us? Karen asked herself. "I haven't had it often, but I've had it enough to know that the roasted chicken is my favorite," he said as they walked over to him.

"Mine too," Karen answered. "Sorry we were talking about you, but you're so..."

"Weird," Kris said as he took a bite of his pizza. Karen and Sara elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to choke. "What was that for!"

"Sorry Immanuel," Kristen apologized. "Kris here is a loser sometimes."

"I can see that," Immanuel said with a small smile.

"Immanuel, where's your lunch?" Seth asked.

"I didn't bring one," he answered.

"You got any money?" Rachel wondered.

"Nope," Immanuel answered as if it were no big deal.

"Well then I insist that you share my lunch with me," Karen said. His eyes lit up at the prospect of Ramen. Kris frowned though. "Be quiet Kris," Karen said before he could say anything. "I am not your girlfriend and therefore you have no qualms about me eating lunch with Immanuel here. Now sit down so we can eat. Oh crap!" Karen turned from Kris to Immanuel to see Immanuel's hands on the necklace again, his face twisted in a look of pain. "I forgot! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

It took a few minutes before Immanuel could answer, but he nodded his head. "Oh yeah. Don't worry about it. It's not as bad as it used to be." He slowly reached for Karen's bowl of Ramen and took a few bites. When he saw the confused looks on everyone's faces, he continued. "It used to pull me straight into the ground so that I fell face first wherever I was." He took another bite and handed the bowl back to Karen. "You can have the rest. I'll be fine."

"That's… weird," Kris said, receiving another jab in the ribs from Sara.

"Oh! I didn't introduce everyone! Everyone, this is Immanuel Bazan. He's new; just moved from Chile. Immanuel this is Kris Lewis, Rachel Goss, and Kristen Anderson. Well, you already kinda know Kristen. They're all juniors like us. And this little guy over here is Seth Felix," Karen added, hugging Seth tightly. "He's a sophomore, but isn't he kawaii!"

"I guess," Immanuel answered. He hadn't noticed everyone had froze.

"What'd you just say Karen?" Seth asked. "What did you call me?"

"I don't know," Karen answered. It was now that Immanuel looked at them.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "You just said something, but you don't know what it means? You don't speak Japanese?" Karen shook her head. "Okay. Kawaii means cute in Japanese. How'd you know to say kawaii if you don't know what it means?" She simply shrugged for her answer. Another bell rang.

"Damn! Lunch is never long enough!" Matt said, scarfing down his food. The others followed suit and then headed inside and to their fifth periods. "Come on Kare. We better get to chemistry before Raj has a cow. Luckily for Immanuel, he has Sanders. We'll see y'all sixth everyone!" he called as everyone went their separate ways.

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

**A/N:** Sorry for the confusion caused when I stopped uploading the new chapters. I stopped after a few because we only have one phone line and I have to do a lot of adjustments on-line by hand now. _sighs_ Gomen everyone...


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, the crew, or Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru… _drools_

Okay. I am going to put this at the beginning of every chapter except the one after chapter two. I would call it chapter three, but I already have one. So the one with the notes on it is the one I won't put this on because… it's a bunch of notes! Don't assume that everything written here happens in every chapter. Because it doesn't Also, as my Algebra II teacher said last year, 'When you assume, you make an ass out of you and me." As she said 'ass', 'you', and 'me', she pointed to the words inside the word 'assume'. Assume. Cool huh? Learn something new everyday! Now, go tell your folks. Then, come back and read. Then R&R.

Arigatou- thank-you (might be spelled arigato, but it's the same thing)  
Hai- yes  
Hanyou- half demon or half breed ((We call my friend this. She's half Caucasian and half Mexican. She wanted us to I swear. She calls herself a hanyou all the time. Sad isn't it?)  
Houshi- something along the lines of Buddhist monk (Miroku)  
Iie- no  
Kami- God or the equivalent thereof  
Kawaii- cute  
Kitsune- fox demon I do believe  
Miko- priestess  
Oi- something I made up or I heard from somewhere. I use it to get someone's attention  
Osuwari- sit  
Owari- something like 'Bye!' I think. I really don't know for sure.  
Tensuaiga- Sesshomaru's sword  
Tetsuaiga- Inuyasha's sword  
Youkai- demon

_Italicized words_ means the person is thinking to themselves in their own heads or something needs to be emphasized.  
'Words written in these' means the person is speaking to someone else in their heads. Confusing I know, but you'll know it when you see it.  
"Words written in these" means… Do I really need to explain this one?

I do not know what the future is like. I am purely guessing so no harping, okay? I am also guessing on what Kaede looked like when she was young. I've only seen her when she was young one time and that's right after Kikyou seals Inuyasha to a tree and then died. I'm sorry if I'm wrong. Just try to be nice as you yell at me, okay? Also, just because it says y'all somewhere doesn't mean they are in Texas. I am in Texas and the word y'all is something I say all the time. 'Kay?

I am very sorry if I have misspelled anything in Japanese, like names or the words above. I know 'ou' makes a long o sound. Like Shippo should probably be Shippou since Kikyou and Kouga follow that rule. But, I did Kouga like that from the very beginning and Kikyou became a sudden habit. Everyone else I saw it first as I have spelled it. If I have defined anything wrong, please tell me. It's not considered a flame if I ask for it. I promise. And if I've misspelled anything in English and you catch it let me know. I am a real big spelling and grammar freak. It's… Never mind. Also, my friend helped me write this. So anything wrong or stupid is her fault. wink wink And the cursing. That's all hers too. With that being said…

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

Chemistry for Immanuel was easy. It was one of his favorite classes after all. It was quickly announced to most of the school that Hydrochloric acid and mystery chemical B did not mix well together. After chemistry, he headed to US History K on the second floor.  
Karen and Matt were waiting for him there, and Sara was walking towards him in the hallway. "You'll like this class Immanuel," he heard Seth saying from behind him. "Mr. Lopez is the best teacher around!"

"Now now Seth. I don't think I'm the best. I think I'm one of the best. The school has many teachers, each skilled in his or her field of education," Mr. Lopez said from beside Karen and Matt. "Now come on in before you're all tardy. Welcome to our class," he said, nodding to Immanuel. "Unless you want to, I won't make you stand in front of the class and tell us about yourself." Immanuel nodded his head, grateful he wouldn't have to recite the speech for a fifth time that day. It was getting annoying. "You'll be sitting with Karen, Seth, Kris, Kristen, Sara, Rachel, and Matt, yes?" Immanuel flinched at the word, then nodded again. "Very well."

Class started out very quiet as Mr. Lopez stood at the front and gave his lesson like any other teacher would. However, when there was about thirty minutes left in class, he decided to stop teaching and go sit at his desk. The class sprung to life and started talking instantly. Desks were rearranged, conversations started about what happened the night before, and headphones brought out. Karen and her friends turned all their desks so they faced each other. "Come on Immanuel," Matt chided.

"Class is over. We get to talk now. Mr. Lopez always ends about twenty to thirty minutes early to let us start the day early. Didn't we tell you he was the best?" Seth asked with a big smile.

"Won't he get in trouble?" Immanuel asked emotionlessly.

"Only if we get too loud or someone tells. You won't tell, will you?" Kristen asked him, not taking any chances. "As long as we do our work and keep our grades up, he teaches everything that needs to be taught each day."

"Of course not," Immanuel said in response to her earlier questions. The group silently sighed with relief. They'd noticed that Immanuel was one to follow any rule to the very extent of its control. They guessed it was because of his brother's upbringing. So as the class found themselves enjoying the last thirty minutes of the day, Immanuel found himself reminiscing of what he had learned throughout the day that might be helpful to him. Things about each of his new friends, and some enemies he had made.

_Karen has the power to control me, so she must be Kagome,_ he thought silently, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. _Matt and Sara are a couple. Maybe… Miroku and Sango? Seth is like a little brother to Karen, but maybe more. Shippo was like that. Kristen seems to be the 'mother' of the group, always looking out for everyone else. Definitely Kaede if Kimberly is her sister. She looks just like Karen which would make her Kikyou._ He looked at each member of the group, thinking about them each in turn. _Sara was the one who surprised me the most. She's a lot stronger than she looks at first glance. And Matt… Thank the Gods I'm a guy! If he and Sara weren't dating, I'm sure he'd be touching every butt in the hallway!_

"Something wrong Immanuel?" Kris asked, pulling him out of his thoughts. He quickly straightened and shook his head. The group tried to hide their smiles and giggles, though he couldn't figure out why they were laughing at him. "Are you sure?" Kris asked again. He sat on one side of Kagome; Seth sat on the other and Immanuel sat next to him.

"I'm fine I said." Immanuel tried to keep the frustration out of his voice. He knew that if he were to show emotion, the group would get uptight in fear of Sam showing up. It's not like he could control the damn moon cycle. It wasn't his choice… It didn't matter now. All that mattered was the fact that they never found out the truth about him. Of course, Sam said they'd all awaken sooner or later. He wished it would never happen. He remembered his own awakening all too easily.

**Dream… Or Something**

"Jacob? Is Sam home yet?" Immanuel called as he walked into the living room of their house in Chile. "Jacob? Jacob? Are you okay? Jacob wake up! Oh my god! Sam's not gonna be happy about this. He'll blame it on me. I don't want to get punished. I try to behave," Immanuel pleaded with the unconscious boy. "Please get up now Jacob. Sam'll be here soon!" As the young boy shook the elder's shoulders, he felt and heard Sam's steps on the front lawn. _Oh god! He's here!_ Immanuel thought. He ran to his bedroom, closed the door, and his in the closet.

Sam found him no more than five minutes later. "What are you doing?" he asked with malice. "And why are you crying? Crying is weakness."

"I'm sorry Sam! I didn't hurt him, I swear. I found him lying on the couch and tried to wake him but I heard you coming and got scared and I was afraid that you would punish me so I ran and I hid but you found me and I'm so sorry so please don't hurt me since I didn't really do anything but shake him to try to get him up so I could find you and tell you that I had done good in school today and received high marks in all my classes," he rambled. He continued on, now blinded by his tears.

"Shut up," Sam said in the middle of his sentence. Immanuel snapped his mouth shut, careful not to make any noise. "Who are you talking about?" Immanuel looked up at his brother, something he never did. His mouth hung open, but he didn't care. _Surely you walked through the living room brother! How could you miss Jacob lying on the couch?_

"Hey Sam! I'm going to the store. That okay with you?" Jacob called out.

"Yes. Pick up some bacon. We're nearly out again," Sam answered, not bothering to raise his voice. His voice seemed to carry on its own. Immanuel's mouth still hung open as he stared up at his older brother. "What is wrong with you?" Sam asked, wanting to slap the expression off the boy's face.

"W-when I c-came home today, Jacob w-was… d-dead!" Immanuel whispered, his gaze at Sam's feet again.

"And now he's up and fine? Do not toy with me Immanuel."

"I'm not lying!" Immanuel shouted, cringing immediately afterwards.

"So how is he fine now?"

**End Dream Thingy**

"Immanuel," Sara called. "Immanuel? Hello?" She snapped her fingers in front of his face, causing him to jump out of his seat and stand behind it in one fluid motion. "Ok, my bad," she said, throwing her hands up in front of her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Karen asked. "The bell rang five minutes ago. We can leave now. You didn't hear anything. You just sat there." Immanuel blushed, the red color creeping up his cheeks. "How cute!" Karen exclaimed, snapping the blush off his face. "Ah man! You're cute when you blush Immanuel. Let's go. I want to go home"

"We have to go to my house Karen. Remember, my brother has to meet with you?" he said, hoping she wouldn't say he could wait. Sam doesn't wait. Karen smiled and nodded, before turning and walking out of the room.

"I think-" Immanuel drowned her out as they walked down the stairs and towards the front of the building. Apparently, none of them lived too far from the school and walking was highly favored. While he walked, Immanuel continued his daydream/flashback of his awakening.

**Continued…**

"So how is he fine now?"

"I don't know Sam," Immanuel said quietly, his tone saying he must have been mistaken, admitting defeat.

"After you clean the kitchen," Sam said, turning to leave, "I will tell you what really happened to Jacob." He was gone to his room by the time Immanuel was in the hallway. And to disturb Sam in his room without a very good reason as asking for it. So he headed to the kitchen to do as he was told. He didn't mind the cleaning he always did. He used to do it with his mother anyways. Now, he would simply imagine she was standing over his shoulder, waiting to tell him how good he was doing. While lost in these thoughts, another voice sounded around him.

"Counterclockwise Immanuel," Sam said. "Otherwise the dishwasher has no purpose." Immanuel cringed. He hand washed the dishes counterclockwise so that when he put them in the dishwasher, it would get off what he couldn't as it washed clockwise with its own water and soap. "Come here," he said when Immanuel put the last cup in the dishwasher and started it. Immanuel sat on the floor in front of Sam with his legs crossed in front of him and one hand on each knee. "Soon, what happened to Jacob and what has already happened to me will happen to you," he started.

"Do not be afraid, and do not be weak. The only thing that will change will be your memories and your understanding. Your training will not decrease. Your schooling will not decrease. Our relationship will not change," he said, emphasizing the last three words. "It's called an awakening. We have all been reincarnated. Our parents, us, and soon your friends. I have finally found the location of her." Immanuel held his breath and clutched the beaded necklace around his neck subconsciously. If Sam found the girl, that means Sam controlled everything about him.

"Yes," Sam mused. "It's taken me seven years little brother. When it happens, come find me." Without another word, he stood and walked out the front door. Immanuel climbed on the couch, careful to keep his shoes off the leather, and watched as his brother walked to an oak and jumped into. What in the world-? How'd he do that! Immanuel wondered as the front door opened and Jacob walked in.

"Hey! Get over here and help me with these," Jacob said with a sour look on his face. Immanuel ran to help him with the groceries he had brought home. "You will understand soon Inu-Immanuel." Weird, Immanuel thought. He stumbled on my name. He's never stumbled before. He rarely calls me by my name anyways. In fact, it's rare either of them call me by my name. "Come on you worthless being! Put them up. Geez, I don't see why he keeps you around. He couldn't stand you before and now…" He trailed off as he went back outside.

"Before?" Immanuel whispered to himself.

**End Dream/Flashback Thingy**

"Geez Immanuel!" Kris called as he was knocked down on the ground. "Watch where you're going much!" He stood up and dusted himself off, wearing a scowl that not even Karen's glare could make go away. "Why should I be nice when he's the one who runs me over?"

"What's wrong Immanuel?" Kristen asked, looking at him with concern.

"Nothing," Immanuel answered quickly. "I was just thinking. Of stuff."

"Well, this is where we part our ways," Sara sang cheerfully. "See ya tomorrow!" she called as she, Matt, and Seth walked to the left. Kris kept walking straight. Immanuel felt something on his arm and saw Karen's hand there.

"Come on. We gotta stop by my house real fast. My mom will wonder where I am if I don't check in," she said with a smile. Immanuel didn't want to; it wasn't wise to keep Sam waiting like this. But he agreed as long as she made it quick. As he waited in the living room for her, he continued his memories.

**Once Again…**

"Sam? Sam are you-?" Immanuel stopped speaking immediately as he fell onto his back in the hallway. To anyone it would appear as though he had fainted. But Sam and Jacob knew better. They didn't move him as they watched him regain the full knowledge of his past life. After nearly fifteen minutes, the boy started to move. "Oh, my head. What in the hell is going on?" he whispered.

Sam gave him a firm, but not as hard as usual, whap upside the head. "Do not cuss whelp," he snarled. "It's about time you woke up. I've been waiting for nearly six years for this. I told you yesterday that nothing would change, and I expect it to stay that way. I alone am your guardian in this new world. It's not the same. You will treat me with respect, and you will respect Jacob. Although our bodies are the same, you are still and will forever be my inferior. If I could, I'd get rid of you. Don't forget that." Immanuel nodded and kept his gaze lowered as Sam and Jaken stood and walked into Sam's room again. _So, this is who I used to be?_ he asked himself, shuffling through the memories.

**End Dream Thingy**

He didn't know how, but he and Karen were standing in front of his brother now.


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, the crew, or Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru… _drools _

Okay. I am going to put this at the beginning of every chapter except the one after chapter two. I would call it chapter three, but I already have one. So the one with the notes on it is the one I won't put this on because… it's a bunch of notes! Don't assume that everything written here happens in every chapter. Because it doesn't Also, as my Algebra II teacher said last year, 'When you assume, you make an ass out of you and me." As she said 'ass', 'you', and 'me', she pointed to the words inside the word 'assume'. Assume. Cool huh? Learn something new everyday! Now, go tell your folks. Then, come back and read. Then R&R.

Arigatou- thank-you (might be spelled arigato, but it's the same thing)  
Hai- yes  
Hanyou- half demon or half breed ((We call my friend this. She's half Caucasian and half Mexican. She wanted us to I swear. She calls herself a hanyou all the time. Sad isn't it?)  
Houshi- something along the lines of Buddhist monk (Miroku)  
Iie- no  
Kami- God or the equivalent thereof  
Kawaii- cute  
Kitsune- fox demon I do believe  
Miko- priestess  
Oi- something I made up or I heard from somewhere. I use it to get someone's attention  
Osuwari- sit  
Owari- something like 'Bye!' I think. I really don't know for sure.  
Tensuaiga- Sesshomaru's sword  
Tetsuaiga- Inuyasha's sword  
Youkai- demon

_Italicized words_ means the person is thinking to themselves in their own heads or something needs to be emphasized.  
'Words written in these' means the person is speaking to someone else in their heads. Confusing I know, but you'll know it when you see it.  
"Words written in these" means… Do I really need to explain this one?

I do not know what the future is like. I am purely guessing so no harping, okay? I am also guessing on what Kaede looked like when she was young. I've only seen her when she was young one time and that's right after Kikyou seals Inuyasha to a tree and then died. I'm sorry if I'm wrong. Just try to be nice as you yell at me, okay? Also, just because it says y'all somewhere doesn't mean they are in Texas. I am in Texas and the word y'all is something I say all the time. 'Kay?

I am very sorry if I have misspelled anything in Japanese, like names or the words above. I know 'ou' makes a long o sound. Like Shippo should probably be Shippou since Kikyou and Kouga follow that rule. But, I did Kouga like that from the very beginning and Kikyou became a sudden habit. Everyone else I saw it first as I have spelled it. If I have defined anything wrong, please tell me. It's not considered a flame if I ask for it. I promise. And if I've misspelled anything in English and you catch it let me know. I am a real big spelling and grammar freak. It's… Never mind. Also, my friend helped me write this. So anything wrong or stupid is her fault. wink wink And the cursing. That's all hers too. With that being said…

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

"I don't think you quite understand Karen Bassi," Sam said quietly, unemotionally. "You play a very big part in our lives right now. You are the only person who can control Immanuel completely should he ever get out of control again. It's only happened once before, and I would like to keep it that way. You see, there is only one person who can say sit and it have any effect over Immanuel." As if to prove his point, Immanuel had walked in at that time with two drinks, one in each hand. He flinched as his elder brother said the word, but nothing happened.

"And what do I care?" Karen asked, taking a drink from Immanuel. He handed the other to Sam and them stood next to Karen like he had in the coach's office earlier that day. "I do not want him to be treated like you treat him. He's not your pet, and he's not your slave. He's your brother Sam. Brothers are supposed to love and respect each other; not try to find someone to control the other."

"I don't think you understand," Sam said slowly, like he was talking to a five year old. "Immanuel is different. I am different. Normal people don't have silver hair and golden eyes Karen. You know that. There are things about Immanuel and I that you would never think to suspect because-"

"Shut up and tell her already," Immanuel said suddenly. Karen turned to look at him, utterly afraid of the emotion she heard in his voice. She'd only known the boy for one day, but she'd learned that emotion for Immanuel meant Sam showed up. And since they were already at his house… "She doesn't understand reading between the lines. She won't unless we spell it out. And since you won't let me, you need to just shut up and tell her about it."

"Immanuel," Sam seethed, "do you remember our agreement? I do. And so should you because you live it every day Immanuel. Now stand there and keep your mouth shut."

"He shouldn't have to!" Karen yelled. Immanuel placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to get her to keep quiet. But it didn't work. "Let me be Immanuel!" she shouted as she shoved his hand away. "I told you just a few seconds ago that he's not your slave! So stop treating him like one. There's nothing so horrible that I wouldn't understand. If there's some big secret that I need to know then tell me. I can't stay here forever. My mother will be wanting me home soon-"

"Ah yes, your mother. How is Mrs. Bassi? What about Steven? And your grandfather lives with you, no?" Sam asked, a very feint smile playing on his lips. Karen was speechless. She'd never told him anything of her family, and she didn't remember telling Immanuel so he couldn't have told him either. "Do not worry about them. They think you're spending the night at… Sara's. It's so hard to remember their names. I wish they would all just wake-up and remember.".

"Remember what?" Karen asked suspiciously. She was already awake. This was no dream. None of her dreams were ever like this so it must be real.

"Tell her or I will," Immanuel said again. Karen looked up at him. He was mad, there was no denying it. It was written all over his face. She looked at Sam. He was mad too. Apparently, Immanuel didn't talk back too much. She watched the emotions play across Sam's face. It was hard, but she saw a few of them. He was shocked, and amused and very upset. She was so busy trying to watch the emotions play across Sam's face, she didn't even realize anyone had moved until she noticed she was standing in the doorway.

Well, she wasn't really standing. Immanuel had her in his arms bridal style. She wondered how he had done that so fast, and why. Then she looked at Sam again. He was standing over some pieces of wood with his fist held over it. _Wait. Pieces of wood? My chair! I was just sitting there!_ her mind screamed at her. Instinctively, Immanuel's arms tightened around her.

"Don't touch her," Immanuel said in a low voice.

"Tell her to watch her mouth," Sam countered. He stood and regained his posture once more. "You're still protecting her. You did then, and you are now. What about-?"

"Don't even bring that up!" Immanuel spat. "I have no intention in repeating what has happened before. That's why we were given a second chance. To make things right."

_What are they talking about?_ Karen asked herself. _I just met Immanuel today. He hasn't protected me before because there's been no need to. Until- Oh my God! Sam just tried to kill me! Immanuel saved me. How did he move so fast? What is going on? What is this secret they were talking about? I am confused. What is going on!_ Karen began to squirm in Immanuel's arms, wanting to be set down. "Tell me what's going on someone."

"So demanding. No wonder you love humans Inuyasha," Sam said. Immanuel growled and Karen froze.

"Inu… yasha…" she whispered. "I know that name. I've… I've heard it before. I know this person. No… he's not a person. He's…" The memories came and went suddenly, causing Karen to have a headache. She looked up to Immanuel. "He's you."

"She hasn't awoken! What's going on Sam?" Immanuel asked, looking from the girl in his arms to his brother. "We fell unconscious. She's still here. She can't know everything. Karen, who is that?" he asked, pointing to Sam with a nod of his head. Karen looked at the boy across the room like she had never seen him before, but like she had known him all her life at the same time. A face came to her mind's eye suddenly, but it wasn't the same as the boy she was looking at.

"Sam… No. But I don't know… Sesshy…" she whispered. Sam growled.

"I am not 'Sesshy'," he growled. Immanuel turned and walked out of the room and away from his brother. Making his way to the front door, Immanuel tried to keep his thoughts straight. He heard his brother making his way toward them. "Immanuel stop," he ordered. Immanuel froze. "Turn around and come back here. Bring Karen." Immanuel started back toward the door out of sheer habit.

Karen had had enough. She twisted out of Immanuel's arms and dropped to the ground gracefully. "I am really sorry Immanuel. Sit." He immediately dropped to his knees and grabbed the necklace around his neck. "You were right Sam. I do control him and I plan to right now. Immanuel come with me," she commanded as Immanuel rose slowly off the ground. He walked to her, growling at the feeling that still bounced around inside him from her command. He also hated the feeling of people fighting over him, as if he were a slave. Like Karen kept saying.

They left and went to Karen's house. When she walked in, her mother had a surprised look on her face. "Karen hunny? What are you doing home? I thought you were spending the night at Sara's," she said slowly, looking from Karen to Immanuel. "Who is this Karen?"

"You remember I told you I was going to Immanuel's to talk with his brother after school today?" Karen asked. Her mother nodded her head. "Well this is Immanuel. He is new, like I said earlier. Can… can he spend the night? He can sleep in the den, or in the guest room on the first floor," she said quickly. She'd never had a guy spend the night before and she prayed her mother wouldn't ask if she should call Immanuel's brother to get permission.

"I'd prefer the outside," Immanuel said quietly. The two women in the room turned to him and stared. "If it's not too much trouble, I'd rather sleep outside. I… I was never an inside person and I prefer to be among nature. We… Our home in Chile was partially… It's hard to explain. Just… may I? I won't bother anyone, and I require nothing at this time," Immanuel said, looking to Mrs. Bassi for permission.

"We'll leave the backdoor unlocked and some blankets on the couch if you change your mind," she said just as slowly as he had. Walking into the kitchen, Mrs. Bassi watched the pair out of the corners of her eyes and went about her business. After a few minutes, she walked into the living room again with blankets in hand, then set them on the end of the couch. The backdoor was open slightly, and voices drifted through it.

"Will you tell me?" Karen asked as Immanuel looked at the trees in her backyard for one to sleep in. "About Chile? And about this big secret?" She felt Immanuel tense and decided that could wait a bit longer. "At least tell me about you. I've only met you today and I'm already saving you and trying to figure out just what is going on."

Sighing, Immanuel sat down at the base of an oak that he deemed worthy for him to sleep in. He looked up at the sky, enjoying the sunset as it played around them. Then he looked for the moon, wondering what the time of the month was. He paled when he saw no moon. "Karen, check your calendar and tell me if it a new moon," Immanuel said in a worried, fast tone.

"No need," a voice said from somewhere. "It is little brother." Karen was scared, but more angry now. He was beginning to upset her greatly. Hurting Immanuel like that, almost hitting her, and then coming to her house. "Do you really forget so easily? I would never allow you out. Especially tonight of all nights. Get home, before the moon sets."

"Now just wait one second," Karen began.

"No Karen," Immanuel said. "I cannot do this tonight. I will see you tomorrow in school. I must go home now. I…" Immanuel became silent, and Karen became worried. It was Sam's reaction that scared her the most. He was smiling, but it was a very disturbing image. "I… must… go…" Immanuel said, trying to get his feet to move. "Sam… help me…" he pleaded with his brother.

"On second thought, she did ask to know the secret Immanuel. Why don't you tell her?" he teased, jumping to the top of the oak Immanuel was sitting beneath moments ago. "I will see you two later. If you survive." Karen watched, confused, as Sam jumped onto the street and then disappeared. A hand on her shoulder caused her to look back to her new friend. When he raised his eyes to meet her gaze, she inhaled quickly.

"Go inside… lock the doors…" he whispered.

"No. I want to help you Immanuel," she said, grasping his hand with hers. She was scared for the boy. There was something happening to him. His once amber eyes were a dark red, and purple slash marks were making their way across his cheeks. The hand on her shoulder tightened its grasp as his nails grew longer and longer. His breathing came faster and faster, and his teeth grew to slightly longer fangs. The weirdest thing that happened, in Karen's book at least, was when Immanuel's ears slid to the top of his head and became pointed and furry. "Immanuel?"

"This is part of it," he whispered, releasing her shoulder and sitting beneath the oak tree again. "Sit. I will start from the beginning." Karen sat down in front of him and noticed his gaze was on his lap. His silver bangs hid his eyes from her so she couldn't see his emotions, although he rarely showed them anyways. "Over seven hundred years ago, I lived in the Feudal era of Japan as a hanyou, a half-demon half-human creature. Sam was there; he was my full demon half-brother. Even your friends were there. Kimberly was a priestess that I fell in love with. But we were tricked by the one you now call Nathan. I went for the shikon jewel; she sealed me to a tree.

"She died that day, and I was sealed for fifty years. Being part or whole demon allows longevity. Kristen was Kimberly's little sister then too," he explained, struggling with names. She wouldn't understand if he used the names he remembered. But their new names were hard for him to remember. "Seth was a fox demon that was orphaned at a young age. You took him to raise as your own. Matt was a monk…" Here he paused and laughed. "…with a hand that had a mind of its own. It seemed to like Sara's backside, who was a demon exterminator. You… You lived about five hundred years in the future from that time. And we traveled between times through the well.

"Only you and I could travel. You because of the shikon jewel, and me because of the necklace Kaede - I mean Kristen placed on me. The sit command was used then too, but it forced me headfirst into the ground. You lived with your mother, brother, and grandfather in your time. Kris… was the same as he is now. We've all maintained our personalities. He was a wolf demon, with his own pack, who was trying to get you to fall in love with him as he thought he had fallen in love with you. But someone was always in the way. Let's see… Krystal, Sara's cat was there too. She was a demon cat. And Kevin was her little brother." He looked up slightly to see Karen's reaction. She seemed to understand, if not already know.

"Things were… much different. Nara- Nathan caused many problems for us. And of course my brother. On every new moon night, I changed from half demon to full human. Now, I change from slightly modified human to a full demon, usually going on a rampage. This is the first time I can remember being sane. Talking to someone. I thank you for helping me Karen. Your mother is coming for you though. I will be fine here. Do get some sleep now," he said, pushing himself into the tree quickly.

"Karen?" Mrs. Bassi called out. Karen turned and looked to see her mother standing in the doorway, waiting for her. "Come inside please."

"Yes mama!" she called back as she stood once more. Glancing into the tree, she tried to catch a glimpse of Immanuel. "Come to my window later. Please?" she said quietly before running back to her house. "I'm going to bed mama. Good night Steven," she said to her brother, ruffling his hair as she walked to the steps. Thoughts of everything she had just been told jumped around in her mind. _Reincarnation. Other lives. Demons and half-demons. Time travel? Is that even possible? But why would he make that up and how could he lie about changing when I saw him do it?_

Karen walked to her room, changed into her pajamas and then went to her window. She silently unlocked it and then pushed it open slowly. Waiting for Immanuel to come, Karen sat on her bed. She never got to see him come as she suddenly leaned over in a faint and discovered the truth behind everything Immanuel had said. _It's real,_ she told herself in her dream-like state. _It's all real!_


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, the crew, or Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru… _drools_

Okay. I am going to put this at the beginning of every chapter except the one after chapter two. I would call it chapter three, but I already have one. So the one with the notes on it is the one I won't put this on because… it's a bunch of notes! Don't assume that everything written here happens in every chapter. Because it doesn't Also, as my Algebra II teacher said last year, 'When you assume, you make an ass out of you and me." As she said 'ass', 'you', and 'me', she pointed to the words inside the word 'assume'. Assume. Cool huh? Learn something new everyday! Now, go tell your folks. Then, come back and read. Then R&R.

Arigatou- thank-you (might be spelled arigato, but it's the same thing)  
Hai- yes  
Hanyou- half demon or half breed ((We call my friend this. She's half Caucasian and half Mexican. She wanted us to I swear. She calls herself a hanyou all the time. Sad isn't it)  
Houshi- something along the lines of Buddhist monk (Miroku)  
Iie- no  
Kami- God or the equivalent thereof  
Kawaii- cute  
Kitsune- fox demon I do believe  
Miko- priestess  
Oi- something I made up or I heard from somewhere. I use it to get someone's attention  
Osuwari- sit  
Owari- something like 'Bye!' I think. I really don't know for sure.  
Tensuaiga- Sesshomaru's sword  
Tetsuaiga- Inuyasha's sword  
Youkai- demon

_Italicized words_ means the person is thinking to themselves in their own heads or something needs to be emphasized.  
'Words written in these' means the person is speaking to someone else in their heads. Confusing I know, but you'll know it when you see it.  
"Words written in these" means… Do I really need to explain this one?

I do not know what the future is like. I am purely guessing so no harping, okay? I am also guessing on what Kaede looked like when she was young. I've only seen her when she was young one time and that's right after Kikyou seals Inuyasha to a tree and then died. I'm sorry if I'm wrong. Just try to be nice as you yell at me, okay? Also, just because it says y'all somewhere doesn't mean they are in Texas. I am in Texas and the word y'all is something I say all the time. 'Kay?

I am very sorry if I have misspelled anything in Japanese, like names or the words above. I know 'ou' makes a long o sound. Like Shippo should probably be Shippou since Kikyou and Kouga follow that rule. But, I did Kouga like that from the very beginning and Kikyou became a sudden habit. Everyone else I saw it first as I have spelled it. If I have defined anything wrong, please tell me. It's not considered a flame if I ask for it. I promise. And if I've misspelled anything in English and you catch it let me know. I am a real big spelling and grammar freak. It's… Never mind. Also, my friend helped me write this. So anything wrong or stupid is her fault. wink wink And the cursing. That's all hers too. With that being said…

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

"Get out! Get out! Get out!" This is what Karen woke up to. "I swear I'll call the cops! Karen's a sweet girl, does good in all her classes and helps around the house. She doesn't need someone like you! And don't try to tell me it was nothing. I saw you leaning over her. When she wakes up, if she wants to I'm calling the cops. I can't believe you would try to hurt such an innocent girl." It was Mrs. Bassi. _But who is she yelling at?_ Karen wondered. She slowly tried to sit up, but was still too weak.

"Immanuel?" she moaned. The pictures danced around in her head. She tried to sort ones from her previous life from the ones she'd just come to get. Flashes of demons were mixed with lunch scenes from school; an arrow flying suddenly flew through the kitchen where she was studying and her mother was cooking dinner. Shaking her head hurt, but she felt a hand in hers. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw her mother kneeling beside her bed. "Where's Immanuel mama? I need to talk to him."

"Immanuel is here, but are you sure that you want to talk to him? When I walked into your room, he was leaning over you on your bed," she said softly. Karen looked over at Immanuel. He looked scared, like he did when Sam was around. His eyes were still red, and the purple marks were still on his cheeks. "Karen? Do you know what happened-?"

"Yeah. I was - I was talking to Immanuel outside when Sam showed up. He was saying something about Immanuel changing tonight. And he did. Immanuel insisted that I go inside quickly. I don't know why. I told him to come to my room later and then I came inside and went to my room. I left the window open and then went to sit on my bed. But then I fainted. Immanuel was nowhere near me when I fainted. And I know he would never do anything to hurt me," Karen said, smiling at him. "I remember it all," she whispered. Immanuel's expression changed quickly and a small smile appeared.

"Remember what baby?" Mrs. Bassi said, moving a piece of stray hair out of her daughter's face.

"Mama? Can I talk with Immanuel alone please?" Karen asked. Her mother tensed and froze. She didn't want them to be alone. The phone rang, sending her mother to answer it. "It's okay mama," Karen reassured her as she left. "Immanuel I… I remember everything. It's weird, having all these memories and knowing that I lived a past life. Explain it. Explain everything. I know you told me earlier about what happened then, but what's going to happen now? Why did you move here from South America? I-"

"Shh," Immanuel said, cutting her off. One of his ears swiveled around so it partially faced the door. "Your mother is talking to someone on the phone. Someone is… sick. Your mother is telling the person about you fainting. It's the same thing. Someone is waking up. Who is it? Say their name woman," Immanuel partially growled. Karen stared at him and then stood and walked to the door. Immanuel followed as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where her mother sat.

"It's Kevin. Sara's fainted too," Mrs. Bassi said.

"Sango," Immanuel whispered. "Tell… Kevin to sit next to her, but not too close. If she wakes up, everything will be fine. If she doesn't, don't worry she will soon. If he faints before she wakes, tell him not to worry. And if she wakes before he faints, tell him to tell her that he may faint but not to worry abut it." Mrs. Bassi just stared at him. "Tell him," he growled. Karen put a hand on his arm to calm him. He immediately hung his head and took a step back. "Sorry," he whispered. Her mother nodded and started to tell Kevin what Immanuel had said. "I-I can't control it," he whispered to Karen. "I don't like this. I hate it when this happens. I have no control. Sam usually locks me in my room. He was hoping you would use the subduing charm to keep others safe from me."

"Kevin says he'll do what you said Immanuel. How do you know what's going to happen?" she asked him as she stood. "Is there something in the air or what? And what are the purple marks and strange things on your head? What's going on?" Her eyes darted from her daughter to Immanuel every second or two. She wanted answers that neither could provide.

"He knows what's going to happen to Kevin because it's what happened to me. I am fine, Sara will be fine, and if Kevin faints he'll be fine. The purple marks and there because he's changed. It happens every new moon. The ears-"

"Ears?" her mother said, shocked. Her hand slowly lifted from her side to Immanuel's head. The ears twitched away from her touch. When it was apparent she wasn't going to stop until she touched them, they fell to his head. But he himself made no move to get out of the way. He had been taught to stand still by Sam, and though he hated it and Sam was nowhere nearby, it was engraved into his mind.

"Immanuel take two steps back," Karen commanded. Immanuel did so without thinking. "Mama, stop it. Leave him alone. Why didn't you move earlier Immanuel?" she asked, turning to look at him. Immanuel didn't respond. _Why didn't I move? Sam's not here. But that's who you are. You should be at home. You're a monster. You shouldn't be here. What if you hurt her? What will happen then?_ "Immanuel? Immanuel look at me"

So he did. He knew she was afraid when he did. He was afraid himself. It was getting harder and harder to control what he had become. Although he was still unsure of how he had controlled his demon side so far, he knew it wouldn't last long. Karen watched his red eyes darken to a deeper shade of red. She put a hand on his arm, and he put his hand on that arm. His grip grew steadily tighter and tighter until it drew blood.

"Karen! He's cut you!" Mrs. Bassi yelled.

"Shh mama," Karen said, trying to keep the wince out of her voice. "Immanuel? I am here for you, okay? It's okay to be what you are. Immanuel?" He didn't say anything to her. Only tightened his grip. He was cutting off the blood flow now, but it still seeped from where his claws were piercing her arm. "Please stop," she whispered. Then it came to her. She had to do this to him in her past life. "Inuyasha," she whispered. The small growl that had been forming in Immanuel's throat stopped suddenly. "Inuyasha listen to me."

"No!" he growled, tightening his grip. "I listen to no one! Especially a human like you! I listen to no one, not even Sesshomaru! I am in charge of myself! No one owns-!"

"I know Inuyasha," Karen said, keeping her voice calm. She kept her focus on Immanuel, though she knew her mother was worried to death, frozen in place by that fear. "Listen to me though. Just listen. I need you to let go of my arm. You are hurting me and I know you don't want to hurt me. Please, don't make me subdue you. It hurts me to hurt you like that."

"You can't sit me! Only one person can sit me! Kagome's not here wench!" he growled. "Only one person can sit me! Not Sesshomaru, not Miroku, not Kikyou! Only Kagome because only she has the power over me!"

"I am Kagome," she whispered, taking a step toward him. He, in turn, took a step back. "Please? I don't want to hurt you Inuyasha." He growled a warning as she took another step toward him, but he didn't move back this time. She took another step, and then another. She was mere inches from him now. "Please Inuyasha. Don't make me hurt you anymore."

"You can't! Only one person can hurt me and that's Kagome! And Kagome's dead! That bastard killed her! He killed her…" Immanuel grew quiet, though his grip never loosened. "I couldn't protect her. I loved her and I couldn't protect her. It's my fault she died that day. It's my fault they all died. Miroku and Kirara tried to save Sango, but even they died. Hell, even Sesshomaru died. At least he took the bastard with him." The thoughts of Naraku caused Immanuel's grip to tighten again. It was too much for Karen to handle, and a loud gasp escaped.

"Inuyasha… Immanuel I'm sorry. But sit." Instead of simply dropping to his knee, she watched as Immanuel did a full body drop onto her floor. He immediately let go of her arm as the necklace drug him down. Karen's left hand went to her right arm to cover the bleeding wound. Her mother's arms wrapped around her as they watched Immanuel stand again after a few seconds. "Immanuel?"

"What did I do?" he asked in a whisper that was almost too quiet to hear. Neither answered him so he looked up. He saw Karen's hand. He saw the blood seeping through her fingers. "I did that. I hurt you. I-I can't stay here." He turned and bent his knees slightly to jump away into the trees so he could run.

"Immanuel sit!" Karen called before he could run. He fell once more. "You will stay. You won't run this time. We're going to sit here and talk since that seems to be the only thing that keeps you from going totally demon. Mama," she said, turning to face her mother, "I am going outside to sit with Immanuel and talk. Don't worry about anything. I will be fine. Come on Immanuel."

"What about school tomorrow?" Mrs. Bassi asked.

"What about it?" Karen responded. "I'll go." She walked out the back door with Immanuel walking behind her slowly. "Look, it's okay. I don't care."

"It's not okay! I hurt you! That's never okay!" he shouted back. He watched Karen sit beneath the oak tree they were at earlier. "I hurt you," he whispered again.

"Come si- Come over here Immanuel. I want to talk to you," Karen said, patting the ground next to her. Immanuel hesitated for a few seconds and then sat next to her. "I haven't had the easiest life you know. My father died when I was four years old. Steven was only a year old, and he doesn't remember him. I do though. It was hardest on my mother. But our grandfather took us to live with him here. Nathan started picking on me in the seventh grade. He never really liked me. He was never the brightest bulb in the box in my opinion. However, he thought he was hot stuff. When he asked me out, I declined." Immanuel growled. Karen was his girl… in a way. "He insisted and I said fine, as long as my friends went with us. On a double date. Matt and Sara came. This was in the eighth grade.

"We went to the movies and he wouldn't stay off me. Sara and Matt were behaving because they knew it wouldn't help me. If Nathan saw them busy, he would be more forceful. Finally, he gave up caring about what they thought and kissed me hard." Immanuel's growl grew in volume. Karen placed a hand on his knee to calm him. "You have to listen to the whole story. I pushed him away of course. Sara got mad and slapped him upside the head. He hit her back so Matt punched him. Matt lost the fight with Nathan, but I got the last word. I was helping Sara off the floor when Nathan grabbed my arm and lifted me into a standing position. He tried to kiss me again, but my reflexes kicked in. And I kicked him. Higher than his knees, but lower than his stomach."

Immanuel's growl ceased and he turned to look at her. She had a feint blush on her cheeks, but continued anyways. "He doubled over and I helped Sara up. We got Matt up and carried him home. Nathan came to my house the next day. Sara, Matt, and Krystal were over. Krystal is Kirara," she said with a smile. He nodded, so she continued. "I love that cat I swear. She was hissing before the doorbell rang. My mother answered and showed him into the living room, where we were. Matt stood and shifted in front of us. It only caused Nathan to laugh slightly. When he reached for me, Krystal jumped from Sara's lap and bit into his arm."

Immanuel smiled. He had always loved Kirara too. Sounded like she hadn't changed one bit to him. His gaze shifted from Karen to the sky as he saw a very feint pink glow begin to claim the sky. _Dawn. Thank Kami_, he told himself. _It will all be over soon._ Karen was still talking. "I punched him in the face when he threw Krystal the ground. She fell against the couch and cried out in pain. So I punched him. I don't think he expected it to be quite so painful. My punch I mean. That was a Saturday. Monday, at school, everyone was amazed that someone had punched Nathan. And broke his nose. His eyes were black, and his nose bandaged. Sara and Matt told everyone it was me. I hated all the attention I got. However, that was the day I met Kristen.

"I guess everything has a reason for happening." She smiled up at Immanuel and noticed the sky turning pinker and pinker. Immanuel was changing too. At the same time that the purple slashes were disappearing, his ears slid to the side of his head to become normal again. His claws and fangs shrank, and his eyes turned golden. "I have a question for you Immanuel. Why can't you show emotion? Don't tell me the story you tell everyone else. I know all about our past life, and you showed plenty of emotion then."

"Emotion triggers a demon change," he said, the smile gone. "The madder I get, the more demon I become. If I were to change at school or somewhere that wasn't home I don't know what would happen. This was the first time in my life that I didn't change and go on a rampage. Or hurt somebody more than I hurt you." He looked at her arm, at the dried blood that rested there. "I am so sorry Karen."

"Don't worry about it. I'll wear a jacket or something. It's no big deal, okay?" she said, trying to comfort him. "We'll ask the others if they know anything new at school today. You'll need your school supplies so you need to get home and get them," Karen said as she stood up, brushing the dirt and leaves off of her.

"I brought them," Sam said, jumping out of the tree. "That was a touching story Karen. I am surprised to say the least that you are still alive. Losing your touch brother?" he sneered at Immanuel.

"Shut up," Immanuel said, snatching the backpack out of Sam's hand. "Let's go."


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, the crew, or Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru… _drools_

Okay. I am going to put this at the beginning of every chapter except the one after chapter two. I would call it chapter three, but I already have one. So the one with the notes on it is the one I won't put this on because… it's a bunch of notes! Don't assume that everything written here happens in every chapter. Because it doesn't Also, as my Algebra II teacher said last year, 'When you assume, you make an ass out of you and me." As she said 'ass', 'you', and 'me', she pointed to the words inside the word 'assume'. Assume. Cool huh? Learn something new everyday! Now, go tell your folks. Then, come back and read. Then R&R.

Arigatou- thank-you (might be spelled arigato, but it's the same thing)  
Hai- yes  
Hanyou- half demon or half breed ((We call my friend this. She's half Caucasian and half Mexican. She wanted us to I swear. She calls herself a hanyou all the time. Sad isn't it)  
Houshi- something along the lines of Buddhist monk (Miroku)  
Iie- no  
Kami- God or the equivalent thereof  
Kawaii- cute  
Kitsune- fox demon I do believe  
Miko- priestess  
Oi- something I made up or I heard from somewhere. I use it to get someone's attention  
Osuwari- sit  
Owari- something like 'Bye!' I think. I really don't know for sure.  
Tensuaiga- Sesshomaru's sword  
Tetsuaiga- Inuyasha's sword  
Youkai- demon

Italicized words means the person is thinking to themselves in their own heads or something needs to be emphasized.  
'Words written in these' means the person is speaking to someone else in their heads. Confusing I know, but you'll know it when you see it.  
"Words written in these" means… Do I really need to explain this one?

I do not know what the future is like. I am purely guessing so no harping, okay? I am also guessing on what Kaede looked like when she was young. I've only seen her when she was young one time and that's right after Kikyou seals Inuyasha to a tree and then died. I'm sorry if I'm wrong. Just try to be nice as you yell at me, okay? Also, just because it says y'all somewhere doesn't mean they are in Texas. I am in Texas and the word y'all is something I say all the time. 'Kay?

I am very sorry if I have misspelled anything in Japanese, like names or the words above. I know 'ou' makes a long o sound. Like Shippo should probably be Shippou since Kikyou and Kouga follow that rule. But, I did Kouga like that from the very beginning and Kikyou became a sudden habit. Everyone else I saw it first as I have spelled it. If I have defined anything wrong, please tell me. It's not considered a flame if I ask for it. I promise. And if I've misspelled anything in English and you catch it let me know. I am a real big spelling and grammar freak. It's… Never mind. Also, my friend helped me write this. So anything wrong or stupid is her fault. wink wink And the cursing. That's all hers too. With that being said…

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

"Are you sure you're feeling okay Sara?" Matt asked the next day at school. "I don't understand a word you're saying. You may be speaking English again, but I still don't understand." He and Sara were sitting in the cafeteria. Usually they'd be eating breakfast, waiting for Karen, Seth, and Kris to get there. But today, Sara was going on and on about how they lived before this time and how their friends were really demons and stuff. At first, she was speaking in Japanese. That startled Matt enough because he didn't even know she knew Japanese.

"I am fine Matt. Just listen. I know it sounds crazy, but we were reincarnated I tell ya! And Immanuel was there. And Sam and Kimberly. All of them!" Sara said, trying to get Matt to understand. "You were a monk and I was a demon exterminator-"

"Then why were we traveling with demons?" Matt asked, trying to trip her up.

"Not all demons were bad. Krystal was a demon cat. And Seth was a fox demon who traveled with us. Immanuel was a half demon, but Sam was a full demon. Both dog demon. Kris was a wolf demon, and Nathan was a half demon like Immanuel. Only, he wasn't part dog demon. He was several demons actually. Anyways, Kimberly was a priestess, and Kristen was too." Matt sighed and tuned her out, finally giving up on trying to change her mind. A few minutes later, Karen, Immanuel, Seth, and Kris joined them.

"It's weird. Kevin said I fainted, but I felt wide awake. And all these memories came rushing to me," Sara said, starting from the beginning for them. Matt rolled his eyes. "I'm serious! We were reincarnated!"

"I know," Karen said, biting into her pop tart. Sara and Matt stared at her. Everyone except Inuyasha stared at her. "Happened to me too. It will happen to all of us I think. Happened to Immanuel long time ago. First Sam, then Jacob, and then Immanuel remembered. He says we're waking up."

"I don't know about y'all, but I'm wide awake," Matt said.

"Shut up Houshi," Sara snapped. "See!" she exclaimed, her eyes popping open once she realized what she had said. "You were a monk with a wondering hand. Guess things didn't change too much. Houshi means monk! And I did that out of habit! That has to be some kind of proof."

"Well it's not," Matt said. He was starting to get annoyed at the little game. "You could have staged this. In fact, I think you're all in on it. And I don't like it by the way."

"Hey, I have no clue what they're talking about," Kris said, his hands up like someone had a gun at him. "Karen and Immanuel were talking about it all the way to school. She fainted, he changed. Went all demony or something. Sam even stopped by again. He slept at her house, Immanuel did." He seemed to be as confused as Matt.

"Same here," Seth added. "I don't want to be a demon. Especially if you kill demons for a living," he said to Sara. "I'd say go to the nurse, but she'd probably bring in specialists or call your parents or something."

"It's all true damn it!" Sara said as everyone got up to go to class. The five minute warning bell had rang, and it was time to head to their lockers to grab their English books before class started. "Urg! We better be lifting weights today or I'm going to use Nathan as target practice with something!"

"Watch out for Nathan," Immanuel warned. Everyone froze to look at him. He'd been silent so far. "I don't know if he's remembered yet or not. And if he has, he'll come after us. Kimberly too."

"What about Kimberly?" Kristen asked, joining them in the hall.

"Do you know anything about kitsunes?" Karen asked. Kristen shook her head. "I don't think you'll understand then. Has your sister been acting weird lately?"

"She always acts weird Karen. You know that," Kristen answered. "But yes, she has. She went to Academy yesterday and bought a bow and some arrows. She's never shot one before in her life, but when she went in the back yard to practice, she didn't miss a single target! And she has her hair all funky. You'll see it today. She wore it to school like that. I gotta go. See ya in orchestra Matt." The group continued on to their English class as the three minute warning bell rang.

"Kikyou knows," Immanuel said.

"Yes, and Nathan may too. This is getting worse." Sara nodded her head in agreement with Karen then. Seth, Matt, and Kris still thought they were crazy. Class began shortly after.

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

"Hey freak!" Nathan yelled across the gym. Immanuel and Sara were training again on the weights. Immanuel sighed, but continued with his weight lifting. Since he hadn't gone home last night he wanted to train extra today so Sam wouldn't have much of a reason to pick a fight. "Hey! I'm talkin' to you!" Nathan stood in front of Immanuel now, trying to get him to stand so they could fight. "You must have lied or cheated somehow. No one can lift three hundred pounds. Especially not someone as scrawny and little as you. You're too damn weak to lift three hundred pounds"

"Do you wish to check again?" Immanuel asked. "You put the pin on whatever you want. I'll keep my hands right here until you tell me to start lifting. Then I'll lift. If at anytime I can't lift and it's less than three hundred pounds, I'll admit that I cheated and stop lifting weights. If I can, then you leave me alone. And Sara. You leave both of us alone Naraku," Immanuel reasoned, throwing in his past life's name to see how he responded.

"Who in the hell is Naraku! Did you just insult me in another language you freak!" Nathan practically yelled. Immanuel sighed and shook his head. Nathan and three other guys walked behind him. "You can't say anything girl," he said, turning to Sara. "Not what we put the pin weight on or anything else." Sara nodded and they put the pin in a slot near the top. "Lift." Immanuel lifted with ease. "Stop." They removed the pin and placed it near the bottom. "Lift." Again, Immanuel lifted with no problem. "Stop." It was this time that they put it in the three hundred slot. But that wasn't all. One of the three guys that followed Nathan stood on the weights to see how much he could lift. "Lift," Nathan commanded with a smile. Doing as told, Immanuel lifted the weights with no difficulty. Nathan and Sara's mouths dropped open.

"How much can you lift altogether Immanuel?" Nathan asked, completely shocked.

"The most I've ever lifted was…" He paused to think about it. "I think I lifted five hundred and something once. I can't remember. Why?" he asked, setting the weights down slowly to turn around.

"Because he weighs two hundred and fifteen pounds," one of the guys answered, pointing to the guy that was standing on the weights. "You lift them so easily. You've never broken a sweat. You don't even close your eyes or strain. How?"

"He's told you that once before. You sure do have a short memory span," Sam said, shocking everyone. Even Immanuel. "And actually you can lift just below six hundred pounds. Anything over six hundred takes effort, and anything past six fifty is… never mind. So how are we doing today?" he asked politely, looking at everyone. Immanuel shook his head and started lifting weights again, knocking the guy off of them that had been standing on them. "Now that's not nice Immanuel. Go run track."

"No," Immanuel said. Sara looked at Immanuel, as did everyone else. "Look, I'm not doing anything you say. You tried to kill Kagome."

"You tried to kill Karen!" Sara yelled. The coaches from across the gym looked and then started walking over. "How…! Why…! What is your problem!" she shouted, leaping to her feet. She took steps toward him, raising her fist up and back as if she were going to punch him.

"Sara, not now. You'll get in trouble if you try that at school," Immanuel said.

"He almost hurt her. Doesn't that piss you off?" Sara demanded.

"You're awake?" Sam asked, one eyebrow slightly raised.

"Of course it makes me mad, but we're in school. There is a time and a place for everything. And fighting my older half-brother in the middle of gym class is not the time nor the place for this. Maybe later. When we have control of the situation. Right now, the coaches are in charge." Immanuel looked past Sara and Sam. They turned to see three coaches standing behind them: Coach Arnold, Coach Fisher, and Coach Hammond. "I am sorry for the disturbance," Immanuel apologized. "It will not happen again." He stood and walked toward the dressing rooms.

"Bazan! Where are you going?" Coach Arnold asked.

"The bell will be ringing very shortly," he answered as the bell rang. "Is it not time to get dressed?" The two male coaches nodded; Coach Hammond huffed.

"Sara Abell, what is the name of God is going on? If I am going to allow you to continue training and lifting weights with the boys' Athletics class, then you will not participate in such disturbances as we have seen today. Now go get dressed," Sara's coach said, her arms crossed across her chest.

"It wasn't my fault. I hardly said anything until-"

"I don't want to hear it. Get dressed, now." Sara stared at her coach, seemingly hating her now more than ever.

"Coach Hammond?" Immanuel asked, stepping forward a few paces. "Sara had nothing to do with this. It was mine and my brother's fault, though mainly mine. I apologize and take all the blame. Please, do not punish her for something that isn't her fault." Coach Hammond huffed and walked away. Sara nodded a thank-you, then headed for the girls' locker rooms. Nathan and his friends stalked away, leaving the two brothers alone in the gym. "Go home." 'Now,' he added silently.

"Make me," Sam answered, a smug smile appearing on his face.

"You know I am strongest the day after I change. Do not challenge me or I will accept," Immanuel seethed.

"True as that may be, I am challenging you. What say you half-breed?" Sam taunted. Immanuel gave a curt nod before walking into the locker rooms. A few seconds later, he walked back out with his backpack and shirt in hand. He hadn't dressed out because he felt no need to. His coaches were mad about this, but said nothing. No rule would hold to Immanuel; he and his brother found ways around them.

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

"Hello Immanuel," a voice said from behind Immanuel as he walked in the hallway to his Spanish class. He slowly stopped and turned toward it. "How are you doing today?" she asked, her long black hair pulled slightly back and loosely tied, two strands wrapping below her ears. (**A/N:** Wonder who this is? - sarcasm)

"Listen I know you know who I am. Guess what, I've known who you are since before I moved here. Stay away from me. And stay away from Karen. I will not ask again," he warned, pointing a finger at her chest. Kimberly stood speechless in front of her classroom door as she watched Immanuel walk inside and take his seat. She followed as if nothing had happened. During class, she even slipped him a note written in Japanese so only they could read it.

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

"Sam tried to kill you!" Sara half whispered as she met Karen in the hallway on their way to Business Multimedia. Karen blushed a bit.

"No big deal," she whispered back. Sara nearly dropped her books. "Sara, calm down. Immanuel was there. He saved me. It's no big deal."

"He's always saving you, isn't he?" Kris asked as they sat down. "He couldn't save you then though. He won't be able to be there all the time. You remember that. He won't always be there like he used to be." They stared at him in shock as he turned and went to sit with his friends on the other side of the room.

"If he knows about Immanuel saving me more than once, and not being able to save me that one time then-"

"He's remembered too!" Sara finished for Karen. She looked at her friend and then over to Kris. "Why didn't he say anything this morning? When we were talking about it at breakfast?" Sara wondered aloud.

"Maybe he didn't want to draw attention to himself. If he remembers, then he knows that Immanuel and I-" She stopped suddenly. She hadn't really sorted through all of the memories she had.

"Today we are going to be doing something very unusual," their teacher said, snapping everyone to attention. "I want everyone to get with a partner and come up with a story. It must be fiction, and school appropriate. You have three days to work on it. In class, out of class, or on the last night. I don't care. We will present next Wednesday, so you do have the weekend. When you present, there must be some kind of visual to go with it. Please, be creative." Sara and Karen looked at each other with smiles. Their project would be on their past lives.

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

"Hey Matt? Why were they asking questions about Kimberly this morning?" Kristen asked as she tightened her bow and put resin on it. Matt did the same, putting his cello on the floor next to him.

"They seem to be pulling a prank on us. They want us to believe that we were all reincarnated and that in our past lives we were demons, priests, priestesses, and stuff like that," Matt said. When she didn't say anything he turned to see her… fainted on the floor.


	12. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, the crew, or Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru… _drools_

Okay. I am going to put this at the beginning of every chapter except the one after chapter two. I would call it chapter three, but I already have one. So the one with the notes on it is the one I won't put this on because… it's a bunch of notes! Don't assume that everything written here happens in every chapter. Because it doesn't Also, as my Algebra II teacher said last year, 'When you assume, you make an ass out of you and me." As she said 'ass', 'you', and 'me', she pointed to the words inside the word 'assume'. Assume. Cool huh? Learn something new everyday! Now, go tell your folks. Then, come back and read. Then R&R.

Arigatou- thank-you (might be spelled arigato, but it's the same thing)  
Hai- yes  
Hanyou- half demon or half breed ((We call my friend this. She's half Caucasian and half Mexican. She wanted us to I swear. She calls herself a hanyou all the time. Sad isn't it?)  
Houshi- something along the lines of Buddhist monk (Miroku)  
Iie- no  
Kami- God or the equivalent thereof  
Kawaii- cute  
Kitsune- fox demon I do believe  
Miko- priestess  
Oi- something I made up or I heard from somewhere. I use it to get someone's attention  
Osuwari- sit  
Owari- something like 'Bye!' I think. I really don't know for sure.  
Tensuaiga- Sesshomaru's sword  
Tetsuaiga- Inuyasha's sword  
Youkai- demon

_Italicized words_ means the person is thinking to themselves in their own heads or something needs to be emphasized.  
'Words written in these' means the person is speaking to someone else in their heads. Confusing I know, but you'll know it when you see it.  
"Words written in these" means… Do I really need to explain this one?

I do not know what the future is like. I am purely guessing so no harping, okay? I am also guessing on what Kaede looked like when she was young. I've only seen her when she was young one time and that's right after Kikyou seals Inuyasha to a tree and then died. I'm sorry if I'm wrong. Just try to be nice as you yell at me, okay? Also, just because it says y'all somewhere doesn't mean they are in Texas. I am in Texas and the word y'all is something I say all the time. 'Kay?

I am very sorry if I have misspelled anything in Japanese, like names or the words above. I know 'ou' makes a long o sound. Like Shippo should probably be Shippou since Kikyou and Kouga follow that rule. But, I did Kouga like that from the very beginning and Kikyou became a sudden habit. Everyone else I saw it first as I have spelled it. If I have defined anything wrong, please tell me. It's not considered a flame if I ask for it. I promise. And if I've misspelled anything in English and you catch it let me know. I am a real big spelling and grammar freak. It's… Never mind. Also, my friend helped me write this. So anything wrong or stupid is her fault. wink wink And the cursing. That's all hers too. With that being said…

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

"What are we going to do?" Seth asked during US History the next day. Mr. Lopez was done with his class for the day and they were able to talk. Instead of pulling out headphones and sharing CDs liked normal, the group was having an important discussion. They had been trying to figure out why they had been reincarnated in the first place. Sure, they weren't perfect during their former lives. But what now? No one had any answers. "Is there some mission we have yet to complete?" Seth asked, breaking the silence that had enveloped them.

"It's confusing," Immanuel started. "Back in our old lives, Karen was the reincarnation of Kimberly because Kimberly died with such a hatred for me. But even she was a reincarnation of Midoriko. So the real question we need to answer right now is who is the next reincarnation? Karen or Kimberly?"

"Well that's easy to answer," Sara said, shocking everyone. She was looking down at the paper she was working on for her Business Multimedia class. She and Karen were going to do a project on their past lives since they knew nobody would believe it except for Kris. "It is," she continued, "because Immanuel can answer this one." Immanuel arched on eyebrow slightly "Well, if the right question is asked. First, allow me to lead up to it. Matt, how do you feel about me?"

Stuttering slightly, Matt answered, "Need you ask Sara? I love you and would do anything for you. And you know that."

"Exactly. Now, it's not the exact same, but Seth? How do you feel about Karen?" Sara asked calmly. All eyes turned to Seth.

"I love her, but not like Matt loves you," Seth answered. "She's like a mother to me since I don't have one. Has been since I was in sixth grade. The orphanage loves Karen because she's so nice to all the kids there."

"Kristen?" Sara continued. "What are your feelings on all of us?"

"You're like the family I never had," she answered happily. "Kimberly is there sure, but she's distant. It's… You guys are there for me emotionally. Kimberly has only been there for the physical things."

Sara grew silent for a moment. "I return Matt's love easily. But now to answer who is the real reincarnation… Immanuel? How do you feel about Kimberly?" The question was unexpected. Kristen's eyes bugged, Karen looked back and forth between Immanuel and Sara, and Immanuel… Well he paled and blushed at the same time.

"I don't," he answered after a few moments of silence from the group. "Kimberly… I just don't," he said again.

Sara nodded. "What about Karen?" A deep crimson color flooded their faces quickly. "Immanuel," Kristen prompted, "how do you feel about Karen?" As Immanuel started to open his mouth to answer, the bell rang to dismiss them for the weekend. Walking down the hallway, Immanuel stayed at the back. Karen and Seth were first, usually followed by Kris. Lately though, he'd been staying back a bit farther. Matt and Sara followed Karen and Seth, then Kristen and Rachel, and Immanuel after them. "Don't think you're done yet Immanuel," Sara teased from the front of their group. His blush remained all the way down the stairs, out the front doors, and halfway down the street. They stopped at the stop sign where they all went their separate ways. "Well?"

"I… Karen… She's Kagome. What am I supposed to feel other than love?" he said quietly, not looking at anything besides his shoes. Karen's blush returned, and there was a slight growl from Kris. "There, I said it."

"At least she's not dying this time," Sam said. The group turned to face him or jerked their heads toward him. He stood beside the stop sign, leaning on it casually. Kimberly stood beside him, glaring at her little sister. "Look who I found," he said, his eyes glancing at the girl beside him quickly. "She asked if I knew where her sister was when I came to find Immanuel"

"Who cares?" Immanuel asked. He'd been showing a bit more emotion lately. Just a little here and there. For seventeen years he'd been taught to show no emotion so suddenly showing emotion wasn't a possibility. He started to walk away when Sam moved in front of him. That's not what stopped him though. Sara's hand grabbed his arm.

"Wait," she said. He looked at her questioningly. "If what you said is true, and there's no reason it shouldn't be, then it's Karen. There's no questioning it then. Let's go guys. We have to work on our project Karen." Karen, Immanuel, Sara, and Matt all started to walk to Karen's house. They were spending the night to help Karen and Sara on their previous life homework.

"And where do you think you're going?" Sam asked Immanuel.

"To Karen's. I need to help her with her homework. I'm spending the night. I'll be home sometime tomorrow," Immanuel called over his shoulder. Karen linked her arm through his so as to keep him walking in case Sam tried to call him back. Immanuel still did almost everything he was told.

"Immanuel get back here," Sam said. Immanuel started to turn and walk back to his brother, but the tug on his arm was a reminder that it wasn't going to happen. "Damn him," he cursed under his breath.

"You know," Kimberly started, "if Kristen ever acted like that around me, I'd beat the crap out of her." Sam just growled at her. "Come on Kristen. We have things to do. Get in the car." She walked away from Sam and over to her silver 1967 Shelby Mustang GT, opened the door, started it, and waited impatiently for her little sister. Kris walked across the street toward his own home, and Seth headed toward the orphanage. Rachel stood there, looking at Sam for the second time. But the first she really didn't get to see him.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked quietly. He turned a head toward her as the door to Kimberly's car slammed. Another door slammed to another car somewhere nearby. "Is that really you? You've changed so much. I… You…" Suddenly, Rachel didn't know what to say. It didn't matter much. Someone approached them and cut their conversation off for the moment.

"Sam! Sam where'd he go?" Jacob asked, irritated. "I swear. Ever since we moved here and he got all those stupid friends of his back he's been more and more defiant. I say we-"

"Jacob," Sam said, cutting him off, "this is Rachel." Jacob looked at the girl for a second, then back at Sam. He did a double take, looking at her for a bit longer.

"Rin!" he gasped. "Is that you? You've changed so much! But then again…" He looked at her black hair, brown eyes, childlike features. "It must be you. You're one of Immanuel's new friends aren't you?" he asked suddenly.

"Yep," she answered with a large smile. She ran over to Jacob and hugged him around the middle. "You say I've changed, but look at you!" She lifted her head to look up at him. He was slightly taller than her. Jacob didn't like to be hugged, but Sam found it amusing. "You're not green anymore!" she laughed.

"Yes well…" He started to peel her arms off from around his waist. "We have somewhere to be, don't we Sam?" he asked trying to get the girl to leave him alone. He didn't like her in their past life and he didn't like her now. "Sam?"

"Not really," Sam answered. "We were just going to go home and berate Immanuel. And although that was usually fun, he's gone. So, tell us about what you're doing now Rachel. I want to know just how you've adapted to this new world." Jacob turned and walked back to Sam's car in a huff. Sam and Rachel slowly made their way back. Instinctively, Jacob sat in the back seat since he knew Sam would want Rachel in the front.

"Well, not much has changed from our time," she started. "I live at the orphanage with Seth since neither of us has a family anymore. Both of our parents died. I've been going to school out here for eleven years. I'm a junior this year with Karen and Kristen and Immanuel. I play the violin now," she said, motioning to the case between her legs. "I met Karen five or six years ago, but I just 'woke up' as they called it last night. Seth and I did it at the same time. The orphanage was freaking out." She giggled a bit. The car pulled to a stop in front of the orphanage she was talking about.

"Come with me Rachel," Sam said as he got out of the car. She followed with her stuff in tow as they walked in through the front doors. "Excuse me," Sam said to a lady sitting a desk, "I need to speak with someone about Rachel Goss please." The lady nodded and smiled, pushing some buttons on a pad in front of her. He waited for a second as Rachel stared at him in confusion.

"Follow me please," the woman said as she stood and started to walk away. Sam followed her, motioning for Rachel to follow him. They walked through the halls, some kids were staring at them. Seth came out of his room as Rachel passed by. She shrugged her shoulders to the unasked question. "In here please," the woman said, opening a door for the two. Sam sat down in one chair, leaving the other for Rachel.

The door closed and they sat in silence for a while before a man walked in with a file in his hand. "Good afternoon sir," he said, shaking Sam's hand. "My name is Jonathan Witherby. I run the orphanage here. How may I help you today?"

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

Karen, Immanuel, Sara, and Matt walked into Karen's seemingly empty house. "Mama!" Karen called. "Mama, I'm home! Matt, Sara, and Immanuel are here! We're going to work on our homework project, okay?" When there was no answer, Karen went to the back of her kitchen and opened the sliding glass door. "Mama!" she called out over the backyard. "I wonder where she is," she said as she closed the door and walked back inside.

"Be quiet for a minute," Immanuel said, closing his eyes. "I can hear pretty well so be quiet and I'll listen for her." Everyone went silent for a few minutes. Immanuel opened his eyes and shook his head. "There's no one here besides us." Karen scratched her head slightly in confusion.

"Maybe she went to the store or something. No big deal. Come on," she said as she grabbed her backpack. "If we're gonna get this done then we need to get started right away." They walked up the stairs and into Kagome's room. There was a note on her mirror. She read it aloud.

_Dear Karen,  
I left a note just like this one in the refrigerator in case you went there first. I have a surprise for you, but you can't have it until I get back because I'm going to get it. I think you'll enjoy it. In fact, I know you will. Call it mother's intuition. I'll be home by five at the latest. Get started on your homework and make sure to keep Matt's hand off of Sara's backside. I don't need the paramedics at my house again.  
Love you lots,  
mom_

"You hear that Matt?" Karen asked at the ever sounding smack sounded around the room. "Even my mom knows you're perverted! I was reading what she wrote out loud and you were trying to grope Sara. You're going to be over here next to Immanuel. I'll be next to Sara. Now, the project we're doing is on our past lives. Listen and don't freak out yet. We have to make up a fictional story and since the only other person who knows in there is Kris it will be no big deal." Immanuel nodded, looking at the papers the two girls were pulling out of their bags and placing on the queen size bed.

He sat at the foot of the bed with one leg hanging off the side while Matt sat up against the wall at the foot of the bed. Sara sat directly in front of Immanuel, both of her legs hanging off the side of the bed. This left the corner that the bed was in for Karen. She sat Indian style while pulling stuff out of her bag. "We were going to write about the adventures we had, describe the people, and dress up like we would have dressed back then," Sara explained. "We won't have any weapons however. That might get us in more trouble than anything. We will talk about them however. Our report is going to be really long Karen," she said, looking at Karen.

"No big," Karen answered with a wave of her hand.

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

"Right this way ma'am," a woman said to Mrs. Bassi. She followed the woman to a room silently. "Seth? Are you in here?" the woman asked as she knocked on the door and slowly opened it. There sat a boy doing his homework on his bed. "I need you to come with me please."

"Am I in trouble?" Seth asked, a little scared.

"Oh no sweetheart. I just need you to come with me please," the woman answered. Seth wasn't comforted much. He walked out of the room and saw Mrs. Bassi. She smiled at him and he returned her smile with a nod of his head. They started walking again and followed the woman into an empty office. "Mr. Witherby will be right in." She left, leaving Mrs. Bassi and Seth alone.

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

"Mr. Bazan," Mr. Witherby started, "do you understand the responsibilities of taking care of a child? Rachel may be seventeen, but she is still a minor. We have to be sure that she stays in school, is surrounded by a good and loving environment." Rachel was still confused at the conversation happening before her. But Mr. Witherby and Sam seemed to understand perfectly. "Are you able to provide such things, as well as the physical and emotional support a child will need"

"Yes. I live just down the street from the school she attends. I am in guardianship of my little brother, who is the same age as Rachel. They are friends in fact. I have a close friend living with me, my age. His name is Jacob. I was orphaned as well at a young age and I understand the emotional scenarios of such a case. And although Rachel is seventeen, I do not want her to live in an orphanage much longer than she needs. I will make sure her schoolwork stays up and anything else. She mentioned she plays the violin. I myself enjoy music so it would be no problem. We live in a rather large house so room would be no problem," Sam explained.

It finally clicked in Rachel's head. _He's going to adopt me! I'm going to be adopted!_ A large smile broke out on her face and she launched herself at Sam. "I just figured it out!" she cried, tears forming and falling down her face. "Thank you thank you thank you Sam!" she called out, hugging his neck tightly. She broke away suddenly and sat back down. "Sorry," she said quietly.

"Well it seems that Rachel likes you," Mr. Witherby said with a smile. "I will allow this, but know that we do have check-ups. Please, talk with my secretary about good times to come by for you. We want to know the rest of the household, get to know the grounds, and we'll be talking with her teachers to see if her grades slip or anything. I thank you Mr. Bazan for coming today." He stood and shook Sam's hand as Sam stood. Rachel jumped up with her backpack in her hands once more. She was getting adopted. She was seventeen, and could legally leave in less than a year since she'd be eighteen, but it didn't matter. She was leaving! To live with her Sesshomaru-sama no less! "If you'll excuse me, I have another case. See you around Rachel," Mr. Witherby said with a smile before leaving.

"What do you think?" Sam asked Rachel. She launched herself at him again. This time Sam caught her with his good arm so he could hug her back. He'd missed her, though he wouldn't say it out loud.

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

Mr. Witherby went down the hall to another room where Mrs. Bassi and Seth sat waiting. "I am sorry if I kept you waiting. How are you today Mrs. Bassi?" he asked with a smile. He smiled at Seth too. Mrs. Bassi said she was fine. "I know you're scared because you don't know why you're here Seth, but don't worry. You're not in trouble. I promise. It's the opposite in fact. Seth, do you know Mrs. Bassi"

"Yes sir. She's Karen's mama. I know Karen because we go to the same school and Karen's really nice and she comes to visit Rin and me all the time," Seth answered, still not relaxing.

"What if I were to tell you that Mrs. Bassi is here to adopt you today?" Mr. Witherby said with a large smile. _Adopt? As in leave?_ Seth asked himself. _I'd be living with Karen. Again! I'd be living with all my friends! This is excellent! This is great!_ A large smile spread across his face.


	13. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, the crew, or Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru… _drools_

Okay. I am going to put this at the beginning of every chapter except the one after chapter two. I would call it chapter three, but I already have one. So the one with the notes on it is the one I won't put this on because… it's a bunch of notes! Don't assume that everything written here happens in every chapter. Because it doesn't Also, as my Algebra II teacher said last year, 'When you assume, you make an ass out of you and me." As she said 'ass', 'you', and 'me', she pointed to the words inside the word 'assume'. Assume. Cool huh? Learn something new everyday! Now, go tell your folks. Then, come back and read. Then R&R.

Arigatou- thank-you (might be spelled arigato, but it's the same thing)  
Hai- yes  
Hanyou- half demon or half breed ((We call my friend this. She's half Caucasian and half Mexican. She wanted us to I swear. She calls herself a hanyou all the time. Sad isn't it?)  
Houshi- something along the lines of Buddhist monk (Miroku)  
Iie- no  
Kami- God or the equivalent thereof  
Kawaii- cute  
Kitsune- fox demon I do believe  
Miko- priestess  
Oi- something I made up or I heard from somewhere. I use it to get someone's attention  
Osuwari- sit  
Owari- something like 'Bye!' I think. I really don't know for sure.  
Tensuaiga- Sesshomaru's sword  
Tetsuaiga- Inuyasha's sword  
Youkai- demon

_Italicized words_ means the person is thinking to themselves in their own heads or something needs to be emphasized.  
'Words written in these' means the person is speaking to someone else in their heads. Confusing I know, but you'll know it when you see it.  
"Words written in these" means… Do I really need to explain this one?

I do not know what the future is like. I am purely guessing so no harping, okay? I am also guessing on what Kaede looked like when she was young. I've only seen her when she was young one time and that's right after Kikyou seals Inuyasha to a tree and then died. I'm sorry if I'm wrong. Just try to be nice as you yell at me, okay? Also, just because it says y'all somewhere doesn't mean they are in Texas. I am in Texas and the word y'all is something I say all the time. 'Kay?

I am very sorry if I have misspelled anything in Japanese, like names or the words above. I know 'ou' makes a long o sound. Like Shippo should probably be Shippou since Kikyou and Kouga follow that rule. But, I did Kouga like that from the very beginning and Kikyou became a sudden habit. Everyone else I saw it first as I have spelled it. If I have defined anything wrong, please tell me. It's not considered a flame if I ask for it. I promise. And if I've misspelled anything in English and you catch it let me know. I am a real big spelling and grammar freak. It's… Never mind. Also, my friend helped me write this. So anything wrong or stupid is her fault. wink wink And the cursing. That's all hers too. With that being said…

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

Seth and Rachel were dismissed to their rooms to gather their things, and since the two had rooms close to each other they saw the other as they were coming and going. "Rachel!" Seth called out. "Guess what! Guess what! I'm getting adopted! By Mrs. Bassi, Karen's mom! I get to live with Karen!" he paused to look around and then said quietly, "Again!"

"I'm getting adopted too!" Rachel squealed. "Sesshomaru-sama… I mean Sam, Immanuel's older brother, is adopting me!" They shared a brief hug and then ran back into their rooms to get their things and leave. They walked out together. "It'll be just like old times," Rin said. "I get to live with Sam, and you with Karen. It'll be great! See you at school Seth."

"Bye Rachel!" Seth called back as he put his things in the trunk of Mrs. Bassi's car. They rode home in silence, but Seth was so excited. _I'm coming Kagome. We can do things just like we used to, only now I'm not a baby fox demon and you're not a Miko from the future. I wonder if you'll treat me the same, help me with my homework, take me to places with the rest of your friends._

"I haven't told Karen yet though so she'll be very surprised when we get home," Mrs. Bassi was saying. Seth turned his head from the window he was looking out to her. "I think she has Sara, Matt, and Immanuel coming over. You know them, right?"

"Yes Mrs. Bassi," Seth answered. Although he hadn't heard the first things she said, he was paying attention now. "We have several classes between us and we're all friends."

"Oh, that's good," she said, turning onto her street. "Well, welcome home Seth." She stopped the car in their driveway and turned it off.  
"Are you okay?" she asked, seeing that Seth was crying.

"I'm just, so happy. Karen was so nice to me at the orphanage and now she's my sister and you're my mother. The closest thing I had to a family was Karen when she visited, and Rachel, who was a great friend to me. She was adopted today as well," Seth said, swatting the tears away.

"Well, like I said, Karen is expecting a surprise, but not exactly you. So let's go surprise her before I have to go get Steven from school," Mrs. Bassi said, opening the car door. "Leave your stuff in the car for now." They walked into the house. Mrs. Bassi set her keys on the counter and Seth put his backpack on a kitchen chair. "Karen, are you home?"

"Yes! I'm upstairs with Matt, Sara, and Immanuel," Karen called down. The four of them came down a few minutes later. Karen went to the fridge and pulled out four sodas. "Is there something you needed Mom? Hi Seth. We're working on a project for-" She stopped suddenly, almost dropping her drink. "Seth! What are you doing here! Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"Karen, Seth is going to be staying with us. Permanently," Mrs. Bassi explained to her still stunned daughter. "I adopted him today. Seth says that Rachel was adopted too."

"I'll give you one guess who adopted her," Immanuel said quietly. Matt snickered behind his hand. "And another as to who hates that."

"Sess- I mean Sam adopted Rachel?" Sara asked, trying not to laugh as well. "You know Jacob's going to be unhappy. Well, at least there's someone at home who's nice to you now. Maybe they'll chill out, or at least Sam will now that Rachel's there. Wait, how is that going to work?"

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

"I mean," Sara continued, "how are Rachel and Sam supposed to hook up now that he's her, like, father or something? I know the age thing would be in the way just a bit, but not really. He's only a year or two older than her. But the whole adoption thing… I don't know."

"Come on Seth," Karen said. "We're working on a project on our past lives. You can help. We'll continue in there. Come on everyone."  
They went back to Karen's room and sat down on the bed again. "We'll worry about Sam and Rachel later. If at all." To the surprised looks on everyone's faces, Karen sighed. "Sam is a big boy, and Rachel is almost a big girl. They can handle themselves. Yes, I'm still worried since she's my friend… and sorta Immanuel's sister. I'm sorry but that is just too weird."

"Please, I knew it was going to happen eventually," Immanuel huffed.

"You knew Sam was going to adopt Rachel!" Seth asked, eyes wide.

"No, baka. I knew she'd become my sister eventually. Sam was going to marry her one way or another. He wanted them to be together when they were Sesshomaru and Rin. But we all know how that turned out. So anyways, what are we going to do for this project? How and why do you want our help?" (**A/N:** Baka means idiot, stupid, moron, etc.)

"Well, Karen and I are doing a report on our past lives," Sara repeated for Seth's benefit. "We have to come up with a fictional story and since no one in the class would believe us-"

"Except for Kris," Karen interjected.

"Yes, except for Kris, then it's okay if we play this all out. I want it to be as close as possible to the real thing though. That's why we need you guys. One, your pasts. I know we all knew them, but I'm still a little foggy on Matt's, Seth's, and Rachel's. Oh, I wish we could get Rachel over here. She could help as well," Sara said, a little dejected.

"We won't bring in our weapons because it's school of course," Karen said, taking over. "However, we do want drawings to scan into the computer of them so we can put them on a slide show. Two," Karen continued, "we'll need outfits made. Sara and I can sew so don't worry about anything like that. We promise not to stick you with a needle or pin… too often"

"I can sew as well," Immanuel said quietly. Everyone looked at him, shocked. "What? You know I was Sam's and Jacob's personal slave for the first seventeen years of my life. Besides, there's a certain technique to my fire rat outfit. None of you would understand it. Not that I can get fire rat's fur anymore. Which sucks," he mumbled to himself.

"Yeah… well…" Matt said. "What do we need to do now?"

"Start writing your history from the first thing you remember to meeting us and then when you met everyone else in the group. I'm trying to place who came when. I know Seth was first," Karen said. "I remember him and Inuyasha getting into fights and then him riding in the basket of my bike. Then came..."

"Me!" Matt said happily. "I came after Seth, and then was followed by Sara."

"Okay then," Sara said, making notes. She handed pieces of paper to everyone and told them to write their history down as Karen handed out pencils. "Scatter about, sit where you want, write what you want. Just be sure to write your history there. Okay, go! I want to talk to you, Karen, about other things." While Seth, Immanuel, and Matt wrote their histories on the paper they'd been given, Karen and Sara were talking about presentation. And they continued in this manner until Mrs. Bassi called them down for dinner.

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

"Welcome home Rachel," Sam said as he opened the front door to their house. "Do look around." Jacob walked in behind them, grumbling quietly as he went straight to his room. "Join us for dinner, Jacob?" Sesshomaru asked. Jacob threw a hand up as if to say 'Yeah, sure, whatever' as he turned into his room. "Don't mind him. He's not one for change."

"He never was, if I remember correctly," Rachel said, a bit sad. She brightened up immediately. "Well, where's my room?"

"Pick," Sam said, walking into the middle of the entry where several halls branched off. "You saw where Jacob's room is, and although he likes his privacy, you're welcome to a room in that hall. This one leads to the living, dining, and sitting rooms. This one to the kitchen. This one leads to Immanuel's rooms. I prefer you stayed away, but it's your decision as you are friends anyways. This hall leads to the gardens outside and this one," he said, pausing as he motioned with his arm, "leads to my suite eventually. There are rooms down every hall besides the ones I've mentioned so it all depends on where you want to stay"

Rachel wanted to be near Sam, she always had. When they lived in the past, she was allowed to sleep with him. For her safety is what Sesshomaru had said. _Yeah right_, Rachel thought to herself. _That's what he tried to push it into. Not this time Sesshy._ However, she didn't want to smother Sam or throw herself at him. So she pointed to the hall that lead to the gardens. "Here sounds good. And I can visit the gardens whenever I like?" she asked in a hopeful voice.

"When we moved here," Sam said, gathering her bags and starting toward the hallway, "I had this installed for you. I knew one way or another you'd end up here so I wanted you to be as at home as possible. Feel free at any time to wander there, pick the flowers, or add any that you choose. Immanuel usually does the gardening but I'm sure he wouldn't mind a hand"

"Does Immanuel do everything?" Rachel asked quietly, already knowing the answer. _Of course he does. They treat him like a slave. Well, no more! I will help him in everything he does. Whether he likes it or not._

"Rachel," Sam asked in an accusing voice. "What's going through that head of yours? I can practically hear the wheels turning and grinding against each other. And I don't like it much."

"Tough," Rachel said airily as she flounced into a room. There were bright pastels (does that make sense?) on the walls. Pinks and blues and green and yellows and purples. The bed was four poster with pastel purple hangings that were tied to the bed posts and a pastel blue comforter and pink pillows. She nearly gasped at the beauty. There were four ceiling to floor windows covering in pastel yellow curtains, pulled back to allow the sun in. She could see the gardens that stretched into the horizon it seemed and they sloped down so it looked like she was above most of the flowers. "Sam! This room is gorgeous!"

"Not so much," he muttered. She didn't hear him so it didn't matter. "Come on Rachel. I have to begin making dinner since Immanuel's not here to do it." Rachel pouted for a second. _They really did treat him like crud around here._

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

"Steven, even you could help if you want," Karen offered as her family and friends sat around in the living room eating dinner. "Your point of view from the 'future' would be interesting as well. I would ask you Mama, but you're… my mom. That'd be kinda weird. So anyways, this is what we've got so far. I travel back in time, unseal Immanuel, lose the Jewel and then bust it into shards. As we travel, we pick up Seth who lost his father to the Thunder Brothers, Matt who has a curse in his palm, and Sara who just watched her brother kill her entire village on an assignment. Sorry to bring up bad feelings by the way."

"Yeah, you have a real delicate way of putting it there Karen," Immanuel grumbled. "In the mean time, we have Sam and Jacob over here who come upon Rachel, save her, and then she follows them around. For 'unknown reasons' apparently."

'Get those thoughts outta your head Immanuel,' Sam thought-spoke to his younger brother.

'And if I don't?' Immanuel responded haughtily.

'Don't make me come over there. I am cooking dinner with Rachel right now.'

'Awe, cute first date daddy.'

'And what is that supposed to mean?'

Immanuel couldn't help but smile for real as he said, 'You're Rachel's father now. You can't do anything for another eight months. You were closer when she was at the orphanage than you are now. At least you could date her until she turned eighteen. Then you could pursue and full relationship when she turned eighteen'

"Immanuel! Sit!" Karen yelled. Immanuel hands grasped the glowing beads around his neck as he groaned in pain.

"What was that for!" he yelled when he could talk again.

"You hadn't said anything for a few minutes now, completely ignoring everyone. And you had this evil smirk on your face. What in the world-?" She was cut off by Matt's laughing. He was laughing so hard he fell off the couch and onto the ground. "And what is so funny Matt?"

"I know… why… he… was evil… looking!" he said between laughs. When he calmed down enough to speak a full sentence, he looked at Immanuel and said, "You were talking to Sam, weren't you? About Rachel?"

"Yeah. It was great," Immanuel said with a small smile. "Until someone ruined it. Thank goodness Sam doesn't know you sat me. He'd never let me live it down"

"Anyways, as I was saying," Karen continued.

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

"Oh Gods he's right," Sam whispered.

"Sam? Sam? Sam! What's wrong!" Rachel asked, running to his side from across the large kitchen. "Sam! Hello! I swear, you're the one who needs the Sit Charm, not Immanuel. Will you answer me?"

Sam turned to her, still in a slight shock. "He's right! Now it's even worse! Ah man!" He walked over to a chair and sank into it, putting his hands over his eyes and still muttering about someone being right. At Rachel's persistent pestering, he answered, "Not until this summer. When I adopted you, it was so we could be closer. But now we're even farther apart. As your legal guardian now, it's illegal for me to even date you. When you were at the orphanage, I could have dated you until you turned eighteen at least. Now… you simply live with me." He groaned into his hands once more. 'I am such an idiot.'

'Yes, yes you are,' came the smirking reply.

'Oh shut up.'

'Fine, I'll just sit here and laugh.' And so Immanuel did.

"Sam? When I turn eighteen, I'll be a legal adult, able to do anything I want. Right?" Rachel asked slowly. Sam nodded after a moment's hesitation. "Well, when I turn eighteen then we can change legal guardianship of me over to myself. Then we date. I don't mind waiting a little longer. That way, we can get to know each other better."

"But I already know you," Sam complained. "And I don't want to wait."

"Well you have no choice," Rachel huffed. "So stop complaining and tell me what else you need for the noodles."

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

**A/N: **And somewhere outside the Inuyasha-verse is a young female of the human race laughing her head off at Sesshoumaru's idiotic mistakes. That would be me by the way. _sighs _Yes, Sesshoumaru was stupid in the chapter. I'm sorry to all the fellow Sesshoumaru-lovers out there; I felt it was good for the fic.


	14. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, the crew, or Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru… _drools_

Okay. I am going to put this at the beginning of every chapter except the one after chapter two. I would call it chapter three, but I already have one. So the one with the notes on it is the one I won't put this on because… it's a bunch of notes! Don't assume that everything written here happens in every chapter. Because it doesn't Also, as my Algebra II teacher said last year, 'When you assume, you make an ass out of you and me." As she said 'ass', 'you', and 'me', she pointed to the words inside the word 'assume'. Assume. Cool huh? Learn something new everyday! Now, go tell your folks. Then, come back and read. Then R&R.

Arigatou- thank-you (might be spelled arigato, but it's the same thing)  
Hai- yes  
Hanyou- half demon or half breed ((We call my friend this. She's half Caucasian and half Mexican. She wanted us to I swear. She calls herself a hanyou all the time. Sad isn't it?)  
Houshi- something along the lines of Buddhist monk (Miroku)  
Iie- no  
Kami- God or the equivalent thereof  
Kawaii- cute  
Kitsune- fox demon I do believe  
Miko- priestess  
Oi- something I made up or I heard from somewhere. I use it to get someone's attention  
Osuwari- sit  
Owari- something like 'Bye!' I think. I really don't know for sure.  
Tensuaiga- Sesshomaru's sword  
Tetsuaiga- Inuyasha's sword  
Youkai- demon

_Italicized words_ means the person is thinking to themselves in their own heads or something needs to be emphasized.  
'Words written in these' means the person is speaking to someone else in their heads. Confusing I know, but you'll know it when you see it.  
"Words written in these" means… Do I really need to explain this one?

I do not know what the future is like. I am purely guessing so no harping, okay? I am also guessing on what Kaede looked like when she was young. I've only seen her when she was young one time and that's right after Kikyou seals Inuyasha to a tree and then died. I'm sorry if I'm wrong. Just try to be nice as you yell at me, okay? Also, just because it says y'all somewhere doesn't mean they are in Texas. I am in Texas and the word y'all is something I say all the time. 'Kay?

I am very sorry if I have misspelled anything in Japanese, like names or the words above. I know 'ou' makes a long o sound. Like Shippo should probably be Shippou since Kikyou and Kouga follow that rule. But, I did Kouga like that from the very beginning and Kikyou became a sudden habit. Everyone else I saw it first as I have spelled it. If I have defined anything wrong, please tell me. It's not considered a flame if I ask for it. I promise. And if I've misspelled anything in English and you catch it let me know. I am a real big spelling and grammar freak. It's… Never mind. Also, my friend helped me write this. So anything wrong or stupid is her fault. wink wink And the cursing. That's all hers too. With that being said…

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

"My name is Higurashi Kagome, and I live in Japan in the year 1990," Karen began. She absolutely refused to look at Kris, whose eyes had just bugged out of his head. "I live in a shrine home with my grandfather, mother, and little brother. One day, I fell into the well in our backyard and when I climbed out again I was not in my backyard any longer. It took me a little while to figure it out, but I had traveled back in time." For the eighth time in less than five minutes, Karen tried to pull the mini skirt down a little more. She wasn't used to wearing something so short. "I also didn't realize right away that the well worked two ways so I stayed in the feudal era for about four days. In that time, I convinced the village that I was not a demon and even helped to be rid of a demon.

"I also released a half-demon from his fifty year containment. His name is Inuyasha. Fifty years before I released him, the now deceased priestess Kikyou pinned him to the Sacred Tree with one of her purifying arrows. When she died, she burned with the Shikon no Tama," Karen explained, holding the glass ball that hung around her neck. Sara sat at a computer near by flashing pictures of what she was talking about on the screen via projector. "Inuyasha tried to kill me when I first released him, but after placing a subduing spell on him he mellowed out a little bit." A few kids snickered when they saw the necklace on the screen.

"That's Immanuel's necklace," one called out.

"It's because she's based her characters on people she knows," another said. "Inuyasha looks like Immanuel."

"Shortly after Inuyasha was released, the Shikon no Tama was shattered into millions of shards that were scattered all over Japan. So we set out to look for them, Inuyasha and myself," Karen continued. "The first of our companions to join us was a young fox demon named Shippo. His father was murdered before his eyes and he was seeking revenge on the Thunder Brothers. Next was a young monk named Miroku. He was cursed with an air void in his palm, as was his father and grandfather before him. Naraku had cursed his family as such. They would remain cursed until Naraku was killed. He also had a wandering hand that seemed to find a permanent residence on our next companion's backside.

"Sango was a demon exterminator." Everyone in the class giggled a bit as a picture of Sara flashed on the screen. Having seen Matt moments before, everyone knew for sure now that Karen's friends were the characters of the story. And she'd kept their personalities apparently. "Sango was nursed back from the edge death, only to recount her heart wrenching story. She was the only known female demon exterminator. She and her brother went with the village one night to do their job. It was her brother's first time. The half-demon Naraku had already taken over the place and brainwashed everyone he needed to. Then, he brainwashed Sango's little brother. He killed everyone from his village, including his sister. But just before she died, he remembered who he was. Then he was killed for killing everyone else.

"Sango passed out from the pain, but when she awoke in the village I was staying at she vowed revenge on Naraku." No one noticed the tear Sara wiped from her eye viciously as she flashed pictures of her brother and herself. "We finally gained her trust after gaining her demon's trust. She had a pet cat demon named Kirara."

"But you said she was a demon exterminator," someone said. "Why would she have a demon if she killed them for a living?"

"I think I'll take over now Karen," Sara whispered. "My name is Sango, and yes I did have a demon as a pet. Kirara was no ordinary demon. I raised her from birth. She was a special cat demon with two forms. The smaller one was an identical copy of the bigger one with exception to size." Karen showed the two different Kiraras on screen. "The smaller one was barely bigger than my palm. The bigger one was able to carry several adults on her back as she flew through the air. Now, as a demon exterminator I had to learn to fight with weaponry. My weapon of choice was the boomerang. (**A/N:** Sorry, I just don't want to butcher its name.) It was a hard weapon to master because of its size. It was easily about three times my weight. I was also fluent in the arts of the katana or short sword and the scythe.

"However, Kohaku, my little brother, was best at the scythes. That and the katana were his weapons. Almost everyone had some sort of weapon. Inuyasha had a sword from his father called the Tetsuaiga and his claw attacks. Miroku used a combination of his air void and the staff he carried with him. Shippo had an assortment of fox tricks that were given to him at birth. Kirara had claws and fire, and she could fly. Kagome, although she had to work at it, was pretty good at the bow and arrow. She was a priestess so her arrows were purifying arrows like Kikyou's. In fact, the village we made our base was the village Kikyou had watched over when she was alive. Her little sister Kaede took over when she died.

"There were others as well. Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's older half-brother who was full demon. He was the demon lord of the Western Lands and always after Inuyasha's life and his sword. He had a sword similar to Inuyasha's called the Tensuaiga. But where the Tetsuaiga could destroy a hundred men with one swing, the Tensuaiga would restore life to one who had already died if it was recent. He later used the sword on a young human girl named Rin who began to follow him around. His servant was a toad demon named Jaken whose weapon was the staff of heads, seen here. Kouga was a wolf demon with his own lands and pack. He was always trying to get Kagome to come with him and be his mate. But Kagome refused." Here a few people looked at Kris as his picture flashed on the screen. Many knew he liked Karen… and that she refused to go out with him. Karen tried not to notice the blush that ran up his face.

"As we traveled, friendships grew and blossomed. The biggest development was the relationship between Kagome and Inuyasha. Although they refused to see it, it was clear to everyone else that they were in love. However, I am told that the same story applies to Miroku and myself. We traveled together, fighting Naraku and Sesshomaru at regular intervals throughout our lives. We eventually gathered almost all of the shards from the Shikon Jewel. All that were left were the two that Kouga had: one in each leg that let him run faster than even his demon powers let him, and the one Kohaku had in his back. Naraku had placed it there to control him, and we fought him the several times we fought Naraku."

"My turn again," Karen said, standing up. "During our travels, I went back and forth from my time to the feudal era. Sometimes Inuyasha came with or for me, sometime he didn't. I tried to keep my attendance up at school, as well as my grades. I was sure I would fail however because of my multiple absences. I never did get to see how that would turn out however. The final battle with Naraku was fast approaching. After we got Sesshomaru and Kouga to help us, we formed a plan to get rid of him once and for all. The battle did not go as planned however. Naraku knew of our plans and had prepared for them. While we did kill him, we too were killed. It was a draw battle."

Sara turned around from the computer. "We all died that day. First Kouga and his pack, and then me. I was followed by Miroku and Kirara. Karen followed quickly after. All that were left now were Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Naraku. Inuyasha was killed, and then Sesshomaru and Naraku died at the same time. Then, we were all reincarnated in this day and time. We eventually found each other again, and now we all live together here in America. I'm sure most of you were able to figure out who was who, but we're going to show you anyways. All of our characters were based on real people."

"Kagome was me, Karen Bassi," Karen began, flashing pictures of the old person with the new person beside them. "Inuyasha was Immanuel Bazan. Sesshomaru was Sam Bazan. Jaken was Jacob Pace. Rin was Rachel Goss. Shippo was Seth Felix. Miroku was Matt Gunderson. Sango was Sara Abell. Kohaku was Kevin Abell. Kirara was Krystal, Sara's cat. Kaede was Kristen Anderson. Kikyou was Kimberly Anderson. Kouga was Kris Lewis. And that's our story." The class erupted into applause as the five minute warning bell sounded. "Sorry it took so long," Karen apologized to the teacher.

"Not a problem Karen. Not a problem. That is some imagination you've got there," she said, beaming at the pair as Sara shut down their project and logged off. "I certainly enjoyed it. And the way you used people that not only you knew, but that the whole class knew, was thoroughly entertaining as well. It was action packed, with that bit of romance thrown in too. You will definitely be receiving an A for this. However, I must ask that you change your clothes as your school uniform breaks our school's dress codes."

"Of course," Karen said, grabbing her bag to go change.

"We're not quite done though miss," Sara said. The teacher looked at her curiously. "We made copies of the clothes and things that our characters dealt with and wore everyday with the exceptions to the weapons." She went to another bag and began pulling things out. "See, this is Inuyasha's red outfit. And what I am wearing is Sango's demon slaying outfit." The class looked on with interest. Karen came back in as they continued to show things. When the bell rang, everyone left talking about the project.

Kris caught up with the girls in the hallway. "Are you nuts!" he whispered as he rounded on them, forcing them to stop. "Do you want everyone to know our story?"

"It was a fictional story Kris," Sara said with clenched teeth. "No one would believe us. They know we based our characters on our friends. We even said so. No one besides us will ever believe the story."

"That doesn't mean you can go telling everyone that we've been reincarnated!" Kris practically yelled.

"It seems to me that you're the one trying to tell everyone our secrets," Immanuel said from behind the boy. "If you don't keep your voice down, then everyone will believe."

"How can you not be upset by this?" Kris asked.

"Because they asked me to help them with project. Sara, Matt, me, Karen and Seth. We all went to Karen and Seth's house to work on it over the weekend," Immanuel explained as if he were bored.

"Karen and Seth's?" Kris asked.

"Yeah. My mom adopted Seth on Friday," Karen said with a smile. "Oh! We're gonna be late to fifth period. Come on guys!" They all went their separate ways. Well, kind of since Kris and Karen had chemistry together.

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

"How did the project go?" Mrs. Bassi asked as Karen and Seth came into the house together.

"We got an A mama," Karen said with a smile.

"Yeah, but Kris blew a gasket," Seth smiled. "I thought he was going to kill you with that glare he kept sending you during history today. I'm sure if Immanuel and Sara hadn't been there he would have yelled at you more or something."

"Yeah well, Kris can get over it. He was overreacting anyways," Karen said, still smiling.

"Karen, what are you so happy about?" Mrs. Bassi asked, her own smile forming.

"Immanuel's taking me to the game Friday night with Sara and Matt," she said. "We're playing Spring, and you know those games are always good. Anyways, I have some history homework to do. Come on Seth, we can help each other." The two went upstairs to Karen's bedroom to do their homework.

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

"Do you think it a wise idea to go out in public with the girl?" Sam asked from the doorway. Immanuel was outside, weeding a garden of bright red flowers. Rachel wasn't far away, doing the same to some yellow flowers. "What if Kris or Nathan were to show up and try to start something? And isn't Friday night a new moon night?"

"I doubt Kris will show up," Immanuel deadpanned without looking up. "Nathan will be there, but he'll be too busy playing basketball. And I wouldn't care if they tried to start something anyways. If I can take you on I can handle anyone. As for the new moon thing, I really don't know." He didn't look up to see Sam's shocked expression; he didn't need to really. "Even if I do transform, I will be controlled by Karen.  
If she's around then I seem to be less violent. And it will be cold so I'll wear a hood on my jacket or something. And gloves. Who cares?"

"I don't think it's a good idea to go out until you're sure you can control it," Rachel said from her batch of flowers.

"Keep out of it since it's not your business anyways," Immanuel said. "I'm not trying to be rude but-"

"But you are anyways. Apologize Immanuel," Sam ordered.

"No. It's none of her business unless she's going to the game or unless I stay here. When I change around her then it becomes her business and not until then," Immanuel said, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He finally looked up at his brother. "It's not even any of your business anymore, Sam, so drop it."

"I won't, and it most certainly is still my business. It has been for over seventeen years. And it will continue to be. I remember telling you one night that our relationship was not going to change, and here it is changing. I think you need to stay home Friday night, Kagome or no Kagome. End of discussion." He turned and stalked inside to talk to Jacob.

"Feh!" Immanuel said, returning to the flowers. "Thinks he can boss me around."

"He's just trying to help," Rachel said.

"He's not trying to 'just' anything. He's on a power trip and has been for over seventeen years, like he said. If he thinks I'm so much of a burden then I'll just lighten his load for him. I'm going Friday night, with or without his permission. I won't screw things up with Kagome this time. Not like last time…" Momentarily lost in memories of his past life, Immanuel didn't notice Rachel get up and leave to clean up for dinner.


	15. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, the crew, or Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru… _drools_

Okay. I am going to put this at the beginning of every chapter except the one after chapter two. I would call it chapter three, but I already have one. So the one with the notes on it is the one I won't put this on because… it's a bunch of notes! Don't assume that everything written here happens in every chapter. Because it doesn't Also, as my Algebra II teacher said last year, 'When you assume, you make an ass out of you and me." As she said 'ass', 'you', and 'me', she pointed to the words inside the word 'assume'. Assume. Cool huh? Learn something new everyday! Now, go tell your folks. Then, come back and read. Then R&R.

Arigatou- thank-you (might be spelled arigato, but it's the same thing)  
Hai- yes  
Hanyou- half demon or half breed ((We call my friend this. She's half Caucasian and half Mexican. She wanted us to I swear. She calls herself a hanyou all the time. Sad isn't it?)  
Houshi- something along the lines of Buddhist monk (Miroku)  
Iie- no  
Kami- God or the equivalent thereof  
Kawaii- cute  
Kitsune- fox demon I do believe  
Miko- priestess  
Oi- something I made up or I heard from somewhere. I use it to get someone's attention  
Osuwari- sit  
Owari- something like 'Bye!' I think. I really don't know for sure.  
Tensuaiga- Sesshomaru's sword  
Tetsuaiga- Inuyasha's sword  
Youkai- demon

_Italicized words_ means the person is thinking to themselves in their own heads or something needs to be emphasized.  
'Words written in these' means the person is speaking to someone else in their heads. Confusing I know, but you'll know it when you see it.  
"Words written in these" means… Do I really need to explain this one?

I do not know what the future is like. I am purely guessing so no harping, okay? I am also guessing on what Kaede looked like when she was young. I've only seen her when she was young one time and that's right after Kikyou seals Inuyasha to a tree and then died. I'm sorry if I'm wrong. Just try to be nice as you yell at me, okay? Also, just because it says y'all somewhere doesn't mean they are in Texas. I am in Texas and the word y'all is something I say all the time. 'Kay?

I am very sorry if I have misspelled anything in Japanese, like names or the words above. I know 'ou' makes a long o sound. Like Shippo should probably be Shippou since Kikyou and Kouga follow that rule. But, I did Kouga like that from the very beginning and Kikyou became a sudden habit. Everyone else I saw it first as I have spelled it. If I have defined anything wrong, please tell me. It's not considered a flame if I ask for it. I promise. And if I've misspelled anything in English and you catch it let me know. I am a real big spelling and grammar freak. It's… Never mind. Also, my friend helped me write this. So anything wrong or stupid is her fault. wink wink And the cursing. That's all hers too. With that being said…

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

Sam tried everything in his power to keep Immanuel from doing anything but going to school and then coming home until after Friday night. It was a new moon night and he really didn't want Immanuel out. It wasn't that he was worried about Immanuel; far from it in fact. He was more worried about the stupid people he could hurt… or more importantly the people who could figure out their secret. They may not be demon anymore, but they weren't exactly normal either. But no matter how hard he tried, Immanuel was bent on disobeying him. He kept talking about Friday night's date with Karen like Sam didn't exist, or at least that he hadn't said anything about staying home. It aggravated him to no end. And any time he looked at Jacob he'd receive a slight smile and a shake of his head before leaving or going back to what he'd been doing. Jacob had been making himself scarce lately.

Friday morning came and went… as did Immanuel. On his way out of the house, Sam stopped him and Rachel to tell him that he was to escort Rachel home right after school. Rachel started arguing first, saying that she wasn't a child and didn't need to be escorted. But Immanuel shut her up by reminding her that it was only so he would come home instead of going out tonight. He turned and started to walk out the door again when Sam's hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Immanuel, you will stay home tonight. I don't know or care about what's going through that thick head of yours, but it needs to stop now. You need to stay home tonight. You've been at Karen's for the last three new moons. You've been slacking off on your training to hang out with your little friends. You disrespect Jacob… and you're disrespecting me. I think you stay home all day in fact. You're weakest on new moon days."

"Feh!" Immanuel snorted. "I've got two tests today that I'm not going to miss and a date tonight. That. I. Am. Going. To. Like it or not Sam. Come on Rachel. We need to get to school before we're tardy." Immanuel forcefully shrugged his shoulder out of Sam's grip and walked away.

"He just wants to make things right this time," Rachel said quietly from beside Sam. "You're doing the same thing." She hesitated a moment before rising up on tip-toe to kiss Sam's cheek, then ran after Immanuel. Sam stood stunned, one hand covering his right cheek where Rachel had kissed him. _He just wants to make things right this time. You're doing the same thing,_ ran through his head over and over again. Was that what he was doing? Trying to make things right this time?

"You are so whipped," Jacob said, walking from the kitchen with a glass of Coke in his hand. "She's got you doing whatever she wants you to. And Immanuel walks all over you. What happened to the way things were Sam?"

"Shut it," Sam growled, slamming the door and stalking to the gym.

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

"Insolent git… tired of his crap… thinks he can boss me around…" Immanuel muttered at breakfast. "Well, not anymore… estúpido... piensa que él puede controlarme... Je le montrerai pas désormais... Ich steuere mein Leben jetzt, nicht er... Ich erlösche mit Karen heute abend und er kann nicht nichts tun..."

"Immanuel. Immanuel? Immanuel!" Rachel called, waving a hand in front of his face. "What is wrong with him?"

"Pensa que está assim quente... apenas porque tomou cuidado de mim por dezessete anos... que é mudado toda agora..."

"Immanuel sit," Karen said with a sigh.

(**A/N:** It's mentioned in chapter three that Immanuel knows six different languages, seven counting sign language. Well, here they are: English, Japanese, Spanish, French, German, and Portuguese. Here are the translations from above: 'el tirón estúpido... piensa que él puede controlarme…' means 'stupid... he thinks that he can control me…' 'Je le montrerai pas désormais...…' means 'I'll show him' 'Ich steuere mein Leben jetzt, nicht er... Ich erlösche mit Karen heute abend und er kann nicht nichts tun…' means 'He doesn't control my life now... I'm going out with Karen tonight and there's nothing he can do about it…' 'Pensa que está assim quente... apenas porque tomou cuidado de mim por dezessete anos... que é mudado toda agora…' means 'He thinks that he is so hot... only because he took care of me for seventeen years... that's all changed now…' Yeah, it's weird and I get all my translations from babelfishso blame them if something is wrong. So anyways…)

Immanuel fell off the seat he was sitting in and clutched his beads. When it stopped hurting he stood up and then sat back down again. "What was that for?" he asked, his trademark scowl in place. Karen returned one just as fierce. "Feh!"

"You were muttering in different languages Immanuel," Matt said, trying not to laugh. "You started out in English, and I think I head German and Spanish in there, but I couldn't understand a word you said! I think you were talking about Sam though. And you did mention Karen's name. How did you learn so many languages?"

"Same way I learned everything else," Immanuel said, eating his toast. "Sam drilled it into my head from when I was young. I always had to learn something, even before I was in school my parents were teaching me different things. Not in the same way Sam did, but then again no one does things like Sam. Unverschämte Schmerz im Esel." Then ten minute warning bell rang. "Come on. We'll be late."

(**A/N:** Not gonna translate that one. Go to babelfish if you wanna know.)

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

School was boring, and it seemed to drag on for Immanuel. He was going out with Karen tonight if it killed him. And he hoped that it wouldn't because that would mean that they'd need to get reincarnated again just so Immanuel could do it right again. He didn't even realize that the lunch bell had rang until the teacher came up to him and told him he could leave. He made his way outside to where the group had lunch every day and sat on the bench to wait for someone. However, the someone he met up with was not who he ideally had in mind.

Kris sauntered over and sat across from Immanuel on another bench. "You think that just because you're going out with Karen tonight makes you something," he started. "Well let me tell you, it doesn't. You were a nobody before you got here and you're still a nobody to me. Just because you're not exactly human doesn't mean I can't take you on."

"Okay Kris," Immanuel agreed, not really even paying attention.

"Okay? What do you mean 'okay'? I just said I was gonna whip you if we ever got in a fight! Rephrase," Kris muttered, smirking and holding up a hand. "_When_ we get in a fight, because there's one brewing right now even."

"Well it's going to have to wait until after tonight then, won't it?" Karen asked as she looked at the two. Immanuel jumped up and gave Karen a goofy grin. "Oh no you don't. Put your butt back on that stone bench and listen to me. You two need to stop fighting right now. I don't even know why you fight. Kris, I'm not your girlfriend. I never was. Not even in the Feudal Era. I was always with Immanuel, even before I realized just how deep that meant. And especially now. We're going to do this right this time around and I won't have you or anyone else messing it up. And that includes you Sam!" she yelled, turning to face the unnoticed intruder. Immanuel gave a growl from his seat as he stood and walked in front of the group.

"I'm not going to hurt your little friends Immanuel," Sam said with a smirk. "I'm just here to try to talk sense into you one last time since you aren't coming home after school today. Well, actually that's why I'm here. I'll let you go tonight if you promise not to kill too many people."  
Sam gave an evil laugh and started to walk off. Immanuel looked after with a hint of confusion in his expression. It wasn't like Sam to give up so easily, even if it was for an evil reason. He sighed and went back to eating; conversation quickly came about and lunch was pleasant.

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

But the rest of school? Nope, nothing was ever easy for Immanuel. In chemistry, he was so mixed up in his thoughts about Karen and Sam that he didn't pay attention to which beaker or test tube he picked up. Well, when you add an acid and water together you're supposed to add the acid to the water. But Immanuel added the water to the acid, and then mixed it with a highly active base. None of which came out with a positive reaction. No one was hurt, although there was a new hole on one of the chemistry counters. There was several reprimandings, and although Immanuel grew mad enough to transform, Sam never showed up. Maybe he was giving up?

History wasn't much better. Kris decided that if he and Immanuel were going to fight, why not do it now, today, to see if Karen would leave Immanuel for that reason. But no, Karen just got mad at Kris and Mr. Lopez had to send both boys to the APs' office while he continued class to the bell. In the office, Kris talked to his Assistant Principal while Immanuel talked to his councilor. She babied him like he was seven years old, telling him that because he was still new to the school, to America even, that she could understand the tension that came with a move and all that. When she talked to Kris, she reminded him of Immanuel's move and that things were hard on everyone around this time of year.

The Assistant Principal however was not as nice as the councilor. She gave Immanuel a Saturday detention and _almost _told him to stay away from school related activities other than actual school classes for a week. Starting today. But she didn't, so everything was still okay. Kris was given two Saturday detentions because he instigated and started the fight in the middle of class. And according to the note that Mr. Lopez sent down with the boys, he'd hit Immanuel first. Repeatedly in fact. Immanuel never hit back. The note never said why, but every person present in that class knew it was because Karen had asked him not to.

_"I am so sick of this crap," Kris said, standing up after Mr. Lopez had praised Immanuel for a right answer. "Everyone loves you because you're new. Maybe if you weren't so new they'd all go back to being normal again. Want to test that theory out? Or will you blow up this classroom as well?"_

_"Shove it Kris, and sit down," Immanuel told him quietly._

_"I must agree somewhat with Mr. Bazan's words," Mr. Lopez added. "Sit down Kris."_

_Kris continued as if nothing had been said by either man. "Come on, **Immanuel**. Let's settle this for **the last** time. It didn't work out before; someone else got to you before I could."_

_"Kris, you know I'm stronger than you," Immanuel said under his breath as he stood up. "Don't start this."_

_"Immanuel, please don't hit him," Karen said from her seat. Neither boy looked away from the other, but anyone who really knew Immanuel knew he'd heard Karen's words._

_"It looks like you won't be fighting back so I'm not worried about getting hurt," Kris taunted. "Come on, let's settle this like men. Assuming that you are a man, are you not?" Immanuel couldn't let that one go. He stood up a little straighter and balled his fists, but he wouldn't hit the guy. He knew if he did he'd probably kill him. And Karen had asked him not to. "That's what I thought; you never did know when to back down, when to quit."_

_"I never quit," Immanuel growled. The teacher and other students lay forgotten as the two boys stared at each other in the middle of their history class. Kris struck quickly; that seemed to never change. Immanuel dodged, but caught the edge of it against his right cheek. Karen gasped, distracting Immanuel for the briefest of seconds. It was all Kris needed to knock Immanuel upside the head with a left hook. Immanuel had turned his head with the impact of the hit, but never staggered, never moved his feet, never made a sound even. He looked back at Kris, murder in his eyes. Karen's words kept playing through his heads; they were the only thing keeping Kris alive right now._

_He struck again, his right fist coming up under Immanuel's chin and throwing him backwards into an empty desk. A girl shrieked; nobody paid any attention. Immanuel just stood back up. Kris hit him again. But this time, Immanuel brought his arms up in an x shape to block it. This proved futile as Kris punched him in the stomach with a hard left. Immanuel doubled over. Kris grabbed his head and brought it down hard on his right knee. Karen used this to her advantage and muttered 'sit' quietly. Immanuel dropped to one knee, holding necklace as far away from himself as he could. Karen rushed to him to hold his head and try to make it look unsuspicious that he was holding the necklace and not his head. At the same time she coddled Immanuel, she chastised Kris for his stupidity at probably succeeding in getting expelled._

Shortly thereafter, Mr. Lopez had sent them to the office with a note in Immanuel's hand. Immanuel kept thinking about how lucky Kris was that Karen was there. Because had she not been, he would had been in an ambulance on his way to the hospital if not dead. Immanuel would have fought back had Karen not asked him to. And he made sure that Kris knew this on their way home.

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

Immanuel walked home with Karen, Seth, and Steven. Mrs. Bassi fussed over the two cuts above Immanuel's left eye and the black right eye that would come and go over the weekend. Immanuel let her, even though both he and Karen told Mrs. Bassi that all would be healed by Sunday at the latest. Mrs. Bassi said she couldn't, in good consciousness, just let him go somewhere without the basics of medical help. So he sat at the kitchen table with an ice pack on his eye and two Band-Aids over the other while Karen retold the story of the fight to her mother and little brothers.


	16. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, the crew, or Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru… _drools_

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

Okay. I am going to put this at the beginning of every chapter except the one after chapter two. I would call it chapter three, but I already have one. So the one with the notes on it is the one I won't put this on because… it's a bunch of notes! Don't assume that everything written here happens in every chapter. Because it doesn't Also, as my Algebra II teacher said last year, 'When you assume, you make an ass out of you and me." As she said 'ass', 'you', and 'me', she pointed to the words inside the word 'assume'. Ass_u_**me**. Cool huh? Learn something new everyday! Now, go tell your folks. Then, come back and read. Then R&R.

Arigatou- thank-you (might be spelled arigato, but it's the same thing)  
Hai- yes  
Hanyou- half demon or half breed ((We call my friend this. She's half Caucasian and half Mexican. She wanted us to I swear. She calls herself a hanyou all the time. Sad isn't it?))  
Houshi- something along the lines of Buddhist monk (Miroku)  
Iie- no  
Kami- God or the equivalent thereof  
Kawaii- cute  
Kitsune- fox demon I do believe  
Miko- priestess  
Oi- something I made up or I heard from somewhere. I use it to get someone's attention  
Osuwari- sit  
Owari- something like 'Bye!' I think. I really don't know for sure.  
Tensuaiga- Sesshomaru's sword  
Tetsuaiga- Inuyasha's sword  
Youkai- demon

_Italicized _words means the person is thinking to themselves in their own heads or something needs to be emphasized.  
'Words written in these' means the person is speaking to someone else in their heads. Confusing I know, but you'll know it when you see it.  
"Words written in these" means… Do I really need to explain this one?

I do not know what the future is like. I am purely guessing so no harping, okay? I am also guessing on what Kaede looked like when she was young. I've only seen her when she was young one time and that's right after Kikyou seals Inuyasha to a tree and then died. I'm sorry if I'm wrong. Just try to be nice as you yell at me, okay? Also, just because it says y'all somewhere doesn't mean they are in Texas. I am in Texas and the word y'all is something I say all the time. 'Kay?

I am very sorry if I have misspelled anything in Japanese, like names or the words above. I know 'ou' makes a long o sound. Like Shippo should probably be Shippou since Kikyou and Kouga follow that rule. But, I did Kouga like that from the very beginning and Kikyou became a sudden habit. Everyone else I saw it first as I have spelled it. If I have defined anything wrong, please tell me. It's not considered a flame if I ask for it. I promise. And if I've misspelled anything in English and you catch it let me know. I am a real big spelling and grammar freak. It's… Never mind. Also, my friend helped me write this. So anything wrong or stupid is her fault. wink wink And the cursing. That's all hers too. With that being said…

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

Immanuel and Karen went to the basketball game that night, regardless of Sam and Kris; regardless of his black eye; regardless of the possibility of Nathan trying to start something. They met up with Sara and Matt, sat together, and enjoyed the game. Karen spent most of it trying to explain it to Immanuel since he'd never seen one before. At half time, Sara and Matt went to get refreshments so Karen and Immanuel could talk alone for a few moments. Karen laid her head on his shoulder with a small sigh. He rubbed his own against hers once in a gesture of affection. After straightening, he growled once. It snapped Karen out of her thoughts. The growl was more of a growl than Immanuel's normal growl; it sounded… _real_.

"That's what it was," he muttered.

"What?" Karen asked.

"Look." She looked up and her eyes widened. She looked around to see if anyone was watching. They were sitting in the back row of the stands so she wasn't worried about anyone behind them. People around them were too busy talking, eating, or doing whatever. She turned back to see him changed completely. "I hope no one notices me walk in like I did and walk out differently. I wonder how Sara and Matt will react."

"Let's find out. Here they come." Matt and Sara sat down, Sara next to Karen. Both girls sat between the boys.

"I got a hot dog for Immanuel and a Dr. Pepper. Karen, here's your popcorn and nachos. Am I correct in assuming that you guys are sharing? Since you got different things and I'm pretty sure they don't have hot dogs in South America-" Sara froze.

"Whoa," Matt muttered.

"Yeah, they noticed," Karen said. "Guys, this is Immanuel. Once a month he sort of… changes. You remember. Only now he turns full… weird, instead of all normal. Oh look! The game's starting again."

"Yeah. The game." Matt and Sara looked back at the game, stealing peaks at Immanuel's new looks every so often. When the game was over (127 to 93, their win), they piled back into Matt's car and drove to Karen's. Matt drove, Sara sat in the front seat, Immanuel sat behind Matt, and Karen sat behind Sara. "So," Matt began. "How weird is this?"

"Well, it was even weirder before I knew why I changed and why I was different. I didn't regain my memories until I was about six or seven years old. Sam didn't until he was… ten? That had to of been weird for him as well. At least he never changed. At least it's not as bad as it used to be. Remember those first few times when I'd get mad and Sam would show up? If I got too mad, it would trigger a demon change. He would show up to fight with me, to keep me from hurting someone else if anything. But since we found Karen, I haven't changed and gone crazy. For some reason, she keeps me calm. And she never has to say the word."

"Weird," Sara said. "So, how is this night different from every other one?"

"Well, I look different for one," Immanuel explained. "Claws, red eyes, ears, purple slash marks on cheeks. It's a good thing it's so cold out otherwise I wouldn't have worn a jacket, gloves, and hat. My senses are heightened, more so than usual. I have a lot more endurance and flexibility and things like that. I could probably run outright, nine miles flat out without stopping. And I wouldn't even pant hard at the end of it. A perk of the change: my eye will be healed before the night's over. That was one reason Sam never felt bad about locking me up in a room on these nights to trash the place: any damage I did to myself was healed by the next morning. Maybe I'd be a little sore, but no marks were left. I still had memories though. That was always a downside."

Matt whistled as they pulled into the drive. They got out and used Karen's key to get into the house. Immanuel paused on the doorstep, his ears swiveling about. Karen walked back to meet him, asking what was wrong. Sara and Matt weren't far from away either. He moved back several paces and stared at the surrounding trees. He paused in his steps to sniff the air silently. Then he was gone. Vanished from thin air!

"Where'd he-?"

"Shhh!" Karen said, holding a hand up in Sara's face to keep her from saying anything else. "Remember when Inuyasha would do this?" she whispered. "Something's out there. He knows how to get in my window. Come on." She walked back inside and locked the door behind her. She, Matt, and Sara made their way to Karen's room after checking on Steven. They sat in her room, silently, until Immanuel made his way through the window. Water poured in after him. "Oh thank goodness. I was getting- Immanuel!"

Immanuel had come through the window, but he was all beat up. His right arm was hanging at an odd angle, blood dripping off his fingertips. His black eye was swollen closed, and the other was soon to follow. His clothes were torn; his hat, jacket, and gloves gone. He stumbled forward, caught himself before he fell completely, then looked around for something. When his eyes finally focused on Karen, he stumbled forward another step. "No… hospitals…" he groaned, then fell on his face on her floor.

"Sara, go get my mom! Matt, get me towels! Lots of them. Immanuel, oh God! Please be okay. Don't give up," Karen pleaded as she dropped to her knees to roll him over into a more comfortable position. When Matt came in with towels, she placed three under his broken arm and two under his head. She quickly realized he was bleeding there too. Lightening flashed, illuminating the room. Someone turned the light on: Mrs. Bassi. "Mama, can you set his arm straight?"

"He needs professional help. I can't-"

"You have to! He can't go to a hospital!" Karen yelled, nearly hysterical.

"Calm down," Mrs. Bassi soothed. "I'll see what I can do. Get me some warm water. Sara, you do that. Matt, help her. Karen, I need you to hold him. I know he's unconscious, but this will still hurt him." She picked up a rag and started wiping some blood off the broken arm. When the water got there, she used that to hurry the process along. She felt up and down the arm, looking for the precise point of breakage. "Lord, this needs professional help. It'll never heal without a cast."

"If we set it right it will be healed by tomorrow night at the latest," Karen said, her voice carrying more surety than she felt she had. A curious look from her mother was the only answer she received. She handed a cloth to Sara and had her wipe off the multiple cuts on Immanuel's face. She gave another to Matt and had him push as hard as he could at the slash at the top of the broken arm. A small flick of the ear was the only sign that Immanuel felt anything when Matt pressed as hard as he could. "Here we go," Karen muttered as she straddled Immanuel chest to restrain him should he wake.

"One… two…" Mrs. Bassi counted off. "Three!" She snapped the arm back into place with a large snap. Immanuel surged upward, nearly throwing Karen across the room. She tightened her thighs around his chest and grabbed his shoulders as hard as she could. Mrs. Bassi held the arm as much as she could, Matt helping as well. Sara tried to keep his head down. He growled loudly, sending shivers down even Karen's spine. Then, he was silent and still. "I thought so. It's completely subconscious, and he won't even feel anything until tomorrow. He'll be in a lot of pain. Make sure his brother knows so he can get him some medical help if you insist upon us not getting it for him. I don't like this Karen."

"Trust me Mama," Karen said, her face muffled by Immanuel's shoulder. She was still hunched over him, holding on to him for dear life. "It's okay now," she whispered into his ear. "Whatever it was, it's gone. I should have never let you go. I know you didn't give me a chance; I know you'll say there was no way to stop you. But I would have stopped you if I had used my brain instead of trusting you so much. Don't leave me again Immanuel. I can't lose you again." When she sat up, no one said anything about her tears; they chalked it up to the rain from Immanuel's body.

Sara went to the window and closed it so no more rain would get in the room. Mrs. Bassi led Matt to the den to sleep and Sara to the guest bedroom. Mrs. Bassi would come back to see Karen laid out next to Immanuel. She smiled and placed a blanket over the pair. It would be interesting to see these two develop. _My little girl_, she thought happily. _You deserve some happiness. Finally._

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

Immanuel woke slowly the next morning. Something warm was next to him. His senses told him it was Karen. He sighed and relaxed once more. Then the rest of the smells around him registered in his mind: blood, rain, tears. Lots of blood. He looked at Karen, but she seemed fine. _Why are we… on the ground? Together? Oh Kami! Please-!_ He begged himself that his thoughts weren't the correct ones. _There must be another reason for the blood. There has to be, right?_

"Immanuel? Are you awake?" Karen asked softly. She sat up carefully, trying not to touch Immanuel so he'd move. "Do you remember what happened last night?" she asked, hope in her eyes. "I'd like to know what did that to you." Her eyes flashed over his right arm. He looked and saw the damage. "You bled so much… Mama tried to convince me to take you to a hospital, but you said no hospitals so I didn't let her. We set your arm back. Are you… are you okay now?"

_Arigatou Kami-sama¡Dios De las Gracias! Dieu merci! Dank-Gott! Deus Dos Agradecimentos! Thank God! _Immanuel silently prayed. "Yeah," he said quietly. "Give me a minute to get my thoughts in order." He took a few moments to put the events in order. "I remember the game, hot dogs, and then driving home. But once we got home, something was off. There was someone out there… Who was it? I knew it would hurt you though so I left before it could strike. It started raining just before I could latch onto its scent properly. I lost it in the woods around the house. But it quickly found me. We fought… Who was it!" he growled suddenly. "If it was Sesshomaru I would have known. Grrr…"

(**A/N:** All of the above languages say the same thing: _Thank God!_ He thought he and Karen had slept together, just fyi.)

"Calm down Immanuel," Karen said, pulling the covers away from them and starting to stand. "I'm going to go get Mama to see if everything healed as it should or is on its way to doing so. Don't. Move. Or I'll say it," Karen warned. She left and went downstairs to see her mother.

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

"I don't know Mrs. Bassi. I… We came home last night, I knew something was out there, and I had to make sure no one got hurt who couldn't help it. I can heal faster than anyone else here so I wasn't worried about getting hurt. I'm sorry if I worried you with the whole 'no hospitals' thing, but it's a necessary precaution. I would enter the hospital for treatment, but never leave," Immanuel said quietly while Mrs. Bassi examined his 'broken' arm. "I know you remember our past life, but even there we didn't have much contact. I am not exactly normal, even in this day and time. How is my arm?"

"Practically healed all the way," she said, amazed and shocked, but not overwhelmed. "I want you to tell me what happened, because you're right: I do remember what happened in our past lives. However, my life was not yours." She sat their, looking expectantly at her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend. When they said nothing, she crossed her arm and arched an eyebrow. "Come on now. None of us are leaving until someone tells me what's going on."

"Okay, okay," Immanuel agreed. "But we need Matt and Sara to help since they were there. And Seth as well." He sighed. May I go get them?" Mrs. Bassi nodded once. Immanuel slowly got to his feet and made his way to Seth, Matt, and Sara's rooms. They came back a little sleepy-eyed, but wide awake at the same time. Seth curled up in Karen's lap like he used to when he was Shippo. "I was born in the feudal era Japan more than half a century ago to the demon lord of the western lands and his human mate. There was much disappointment in this match since it was a demon and a human, and they produced a half-breed son. My older, full demon half-brother Sesshomaru couldn't stand me either since I was a hanyou, half-breed. My father died not long after I was born, defending his honor in battle.

"Sesshomaru sent my mother and me away because he could not stand the human blood that ran through our veins. Of course, she was completely human. We took up residence in a village, but I didn't stay long. Even though I was young, my mother died and I was chased out of the village. I learned that humans were not to be trusted. I learned to survive by personal experiences and one day I found a village that would allow me to stay: Kikyou's village. She was the resident Miko or Priestess, and against all the arguments from the elders and men in the village, she had final say. So I stayed, was cautious of everyone, and eventually fell in love with her."

Karen tensed a little at these words. She gave an almost inaudible huff. "Well, that's what you thought anyways. She didn't want _you_; she wanted you as human and she couldn't accept that. Oh, Mama, Kikyou is Kimberly, Kristen's older sister."

"Kristen and Kimberly are mixed up in this mess?"

"It doesn't matter because it's in the past. I _thought_ I fell in love with her. But apparently I didn't because Naraku tricked us into hurting each other. I went after the Shikon no Tama, the jewel of the four souls. She sealed me to Goshinboku, the sacred tree, for fifty years. I didn't know she died that day until Kagome showed up and released me. A centipede demon was attacking her and the village so she pulled the arrow out. Kaede and all the villagers begged her not to. But she did. And I destroyed the demon, and then tried to kill her."

"You tried to kill me daughter! Is that a habit for you or something!" Mrs. Bassi nearly shrieked.

Immanuel winced. "Mama!" Karen chided. "One, he thought I was Kikyou, not that that excuses anything. Two, he was part demon! And didn't trust humans. I had the Shikon no Tama. He did what he felt. Kaede is Kristen by the way."

"Yes, but I didn't hurt her like I did this time," Immanuel mumbled. "Kaede charmed a rosary to my neck and Kagome yelled out the first word she could think of: sit. Then, it made me fall face first into the ground. Now, I simply drop to my knees. Shortly thereafter, Kagome broke the Shikon no Tama. A crow demon attacked and in order to get rid of the demon, she shot an arrow that hit the demon... and the jewel. It shattered into thousands of pieces. We traveled together to get the shards back to form the whole jewel once more."

"And picked up friends along the way!" Karen said, smiling at her two friends and adopted brother. "Shippou, that's little Seth here, was first. He was a kitsune youkai, or a young fox demon. The Thunder Brothers killed his father, so I took him as my own and he went with us everywhere! And then was Matt, only he was a Buddhist monk named Miroku at the time. He had a cursed, wandering hand. Naraku had hexed his grandfather with an air void in his palm that would only leave if he killed Naraku. If he didn't before a certain time, it would swallow him into it and then pass itself to the next in line: Miroku's father. Then it repeated itself. Luckily, or maybe not since Miroku died as well, we killed Naraku before the void could get Miroku."

"And then I joined the group," Sara said quietly. "My story is long and sad, and I do not wish to recount it. We went on a job; we were demon exterminators. Naraku killed everyone: my village, my grandfather... my brother. But he had my brother do it. I was saved by these guys. Naraku kept my brother alive by a shard in his back and then used him against us in all later battles. That's the short of it."

"I'm sorry Sara," Mrs. Bassi said, rubbing her hand across the back of one of Sara's.

"Sara was a demon exterminator, like she said, named Sango," Immanuel continued. "Her brother Kevin, was Kohaku. Her cat was even there. Krystal's name at the time was Kirara. She was a neko youkai, cat demon, with two tails, the powers of fire and flight and changing forms. She had a larger form that allowed two or three adult passengers while flying. Sam. My older brother Sesshoumaru. He found out I was 'alive' again and came after me several times. One, before we met any of these guys, was to get the Tetsuaiga: a sword our father left me. It had the power to kill a hundred men in one swing. But he couldn't get it because of the barrier around it."

"And neither could you," Karen said smugly. "_I_ was the one to pull it out of the rock eventually."

"You had a sword!" Mrs. Bassi asked.

"No, I pulled it out of a rock."

"I had the sword. Sesshoumaru had one too. His was Tensuaiga, also from our father. However, it had the power to heal; most remarkably to give life back to one who had lost it. We parted, took separate routes. We met again and again to kill each other. Or he'd try to take my sword. One day, we noticed that he wasn't traveling alone anymore. Sometimes he'd have his servant Jaken, who is my brother's friend Jacob, and/or his two headed dragon demon AhUn. But that was normal; we'd expected them. No, the little human girl named Rin surprised us."

"Rachel!" Seth said excitedly. "Rachel was Rin. She was a human girl, which surprised all of us since Sesshoumaru hated all humans. But he protected her! And, at the last battle with Naraku, he fought tooth and nail! That's the only reason he helped any of us to fight. Naraku had taken Rin as bait to get to Sesshoumaru and although he never said as much, we all knew he hated it because it was a weakness. Even I could tell and I was still a pup to... everyone!"

"Yes well, it didn't help in the end," Immanuel said. "We had Kikyou's help in getting us information, even though the information was wrong. We had Sesshoumaru's help. He used the Tensuaiga a good three times before Naraku opened his eyes, saw what it was and did, and took it. Kouga, that would be Kris for you, and his pack even helped us. See, Kouga was a wolf demon, the prince of his pack. Because he had a thing for Kagome, he agreed to help."

"Leave that out of this," Karen said between gritted teeth. "There's no reason to bring that up after the fight you two had the other day in class."

"A fight implies there were two fighting parties involved," Matt said.

"Yeah," Sara added. "Kris just hit you. You never hit him back."

"Still, it's the truth and Mrs. Bassi asked for it so I'm telling it." Immanuel took a breath. "We all died. Kikyou went first when Naraku realized she'd tried to betray him. Kouga and his pack was next. Then... Kohaku and Sango, Miroku and Kirara. It was Sesshoumaru, Naraku, and I in the end. Kagome was the last to go of them, and that sent me into a demon rage that made me want to kill Naraku even more. I went straight at him, not caring about any of the demon attacks I suffered along the way. But in the end, he had us both in his grasp and I blacked out before it was over and done with. Sesshoumaru ripped his throat out, but Naraku suffocated him."

"And then the demons attacked us," Seth said.

"You were there!" Mrs. Bassi yelled.

"No! I was with Kaede. That's Kristen. She and I stayed together because I was too young to be there with the others while they fought. But when Naraku died, my guess is that his hold on the demon died as well and they all went nuts on whatever was closest. We weren't too far away by demon standards. They attacked, and that was it."

"Well," Mrs. Bassi said, one hand at her throat as she tried to swallow. "We died as well, your grandfather, brother, and I. Two men came into our home and shot us. There was no reason, no reason at all!"

"Yes there was," Immanuel said, "and it's been plaguing me ever since I came here. Why were we reincarnated in the first place? Were we meant to kill Naraku? In which case, how does one go about killing someone this day and time? And if we were meant to relive our lives, why get reincarnated again and again and again? Are we supposed to suffer, graduate, and then move on? Hoping to never see Nathan again?"

"I have a question," Matt said, eyes on nothing in particular. "Do you remember that two girls that followed Naraku around? Mirror Chick and Wind Bit-"

"Matthew!" Mrs. Bassi chided.

"Sorry, Mrs. Bassi," Matt said, with a blush. "Do any of you remember them?"

"Kana and Kagura, you mean?" Seth asked, looking at Matt with a weird look. "Why?"

"Yeah, that's them. Where are they?"

"I don't wanna know," Karen said. "Nathan's bad enough."

"You don't think... he's got..." Sara said slowly, thinking about it. "Maybe sisters?"

"No, Nathan's an only child," Karen said.

"No he's not," Mrs. Bassi said, getting to her feet. "Mrs. Kerr had three children: one boy and two girls."

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

**A/N:** Okay! there's another chapter! Gomen for leaving you all for so long! My grandmother is back to almost perfect health for those of you who were here before I went on hiatus! Arigatou! And may Kami-sama bless you all! _darkpyroangel06_


	17. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, the crew, or Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru… _drools_

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

Okay. I am going to put this at the beginning of every chapter except the one after chapter two. I would call it chapter three, but I already have one. So the one with the notes on it is the one I won't put this on because… it's a bunch of notes! Don't assume that everything written here happens in every chapter. Because it doesn't Also, as my Algebra II teacher said last year, 'When you assume, you make an ass out of you and me." As she said 'ass', 'you', and 'me', she pointed to the words inside the word 'assume'. **Ass**_u_me. Cool huh? Learn something new everyday! Now, go tell your folks. Then, come back and read. Then R&R.

Arigatou- thank-you (might be spelled arigato, but it's the same thing)  
Hai- yes  
Hanyou- half demon or half breed ((We call my friend this. She's half Caucasian and half Mexican. She wanted us to I swear. She calls herself a hanyou all the time. Sad isn't it?))  
Houshi- something along the lines of Buddhist monk (Miroku)  
Iie- no  
Kami- God or the equivalent thereof  
Kawaii- cute  
Kitsune- fox demon I do believe  
Miko- priestess  
Oi- something I made up or I heard from somewhere. I use it to get someone's attention  
Osuwari- sit  
Owari- something like 'Bye!' I think. I really don't know for sure.  
Tensuaiga- Sesshomaru's sword  
Tetsuaiga- Inuyasha's sword  
Youkai- demon

_Italicized _words means the person is thinking to themselves in their own heads or something needs to be emphasized.  
'Words written in these' means the person is speaking to someone else in their heads. Confusing I know, but you'll know it when you see it.  
"Words written in these" means… Do I really need to explain this one?

I do not know what the future is like. I am purely guessing so no harping, okay? I am also guessing on what Kaede looked like when she was young. I've only seen her when she was young one time and that's right after Kikyou seals Inuyasha to a tree and then died. I'm sorry if I'm wrong. Just try to be nice as you yell at me, okay? Also, just because it says y'all somewhere doesn't mean they are in Texas. I am in Texas and the word y'all is something I say all the time. 'Kay?

I am very sorry if I have misspelled anything in Japanese, like names or the words above. I know 'ou' makes a long o sound. Like Shippo should probably be Shippo since Kikyou and Kouga follow that rule. But, I did Kouga like that from the very beginning and Kikyou became a sudden habit. Everyone else I saw it first as I have spelled it. If I have defined anything wrong, please tell me. It's not considered a flame if I ask for it. I promise. And if I've misspelled anything in English and you catch it let me know. I am a real big spelling and grammar freak. It's… Never mind. Also, my friend helped me write this. So anything wrong or stupid is her fault. _wink wink _And the cursing. That's all hers too. With that being said…

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

The rest of the week went by in a blur. Classes weren't remembered. Homework was done in a zombie mode. Sara and Matt were thinking about the conversation with Mrs. Bassi. Immanuel was trying to figure out why they'd been reincarnated, again for Karen. Karen... she was trying to figure out everything! Yes, she understood she had been given a second, or was the third or fourth time, chance. But at what? What was she supposed to do now? They put these thoughts on hold for a few days while they studied for end of course exams, semester finals, and the like. When all tests were taken and school was finally out, the five (including Seth) got together at Karen's and Seth's house to talk things over again.

"I'm still so lost!" Sara said. "I mean... why are we here!"

"That's the question on everyone's minds," Immanuel deadpanned. "If we were reincarnated, which we were, then why? Midoriko was reincarnated in Kikyou, who was reincarnated in Kagome. Karen is the reincarnation of Kagome. So maybe she's here to-"

"The Shikon no Tama!" Karen yelled suddenly. Four heads looked at her. "Where is it?" No one said anything because no one knew. "Mama!" she yelled, jumping off her bed and running downstairs. "Mama! Mama!" Mrs. Bassi came running into the kitchen to intercept her daughter. "Mama, do you have the Shikon no Tama!"

"Don't scare me like that! I thought someone was hurt or something. And what are you talking about? Shikon no Tama? I don't have anything of the sort." Mrs. Bassi looked over Karen's shoulder to see Immanuel, Matt, Sara, and Seth standing there. "What is she talking about?"

Karen turned and looked at her friends and brother. "That's the reason I was reincarnated as Kikyou and Kagome. Maybe that's the reason I was reincarnated this time! We have to find the Shikon no Tama and protect it!"

"_You_ were supposed to protect the jewel," Seth said, "not us. If that's why you were given a second, er, fourth chance then why are we here? We helped you get the shards last time. It won't be busted this time. Will it?"

"Lord, I hope not," Matt breathed. "It was easier to wander around in the Feudal Era. Four teenagers and a pre-teen in this day and age? I don't think that'll go over so well."

"Why can't we just live like normal people? Or as normal as we all were before we remembered everything?" Sara suggested. She got a few weird looks. "I know, I know. But it is possible. We can forget about everything and start all over again. Maybe _that's_ why we're here. Look at it that way." There was silence for a while. "Come on. Tonight's a new moon and we agreed to spend the night at Immanuel's, remember?" Everyone nodded silently and walked back upstairs to being packing their bags. Well, Karen's things anyways. On the way to Immanuel's, they'd stop by Matt's and then Sara's. Seth was going to stay at home this time.

Once Karen was packed, Immanuel took her back and put it on his back. They walked to Matt's and went to his room. "You're not supposed to have girls in your room," a voice said at the door. "Mom and Dad said so."

"Shut up and get out," Matt directed without turning from his dresser.

"No way!" the girl insisted. "Mom'll have your butt all over the house and I get to watch. Oh —!"

"Shut it Kate-lynn! I do not have girls in my room! It's Sara and Karen. And Immanuel! Even if- Why am I explaining anything to you? Mom and Dad have both said that I can have any of these three in my room whenever I want as long as it's not night and it's not. Besides, we're going to Immanuel's tonight. So don't burn the house down or anything. Now leave my room and me alone," Matt said, turning back to his dresser. Occasionally he would shove something in his backpack.

"Humph! I'm still telling Mom." With that, the girl was gone.

"You know, this makes me glad that I was the youngest," Immanuel said. "No little siblings to get annoying."

"Even if you'd of had them, would Sam have let them get annoying?" Sara asked with a smile.

"Yeah right!" Karen answered on a laugh. "If he treats you like this, imagine what he'd do to a younger sister! Wait, maybe we should send Kate-lynn to see him?"

"I wouldn't wish that threat on Kimberly," Sara shuddered. "Poor Kristen. Wish she could spend the night as well."

"Don't push your luck," Immanuel growled. "The only reason any of you can is because of Rachel. She persuaded him into letting her see her friends. Not in letting you spend the night with me. There's a big difference in Sam's book so don't try to convince him otherwise. You don't yet Matt? You're taking longer than Karen."

"That's because I don't know where anything is in my house," Matt said. "I'm not here unless I have to be."

"Sorry," Immanuel said. The tone in Matt's voice said he didn't want to talk about it so they didn't. He was ready to go soon after that so the four headed to Sara's house. "Will Kevin be alright on his own?"

"Kevin's spending the night at Karen's. Mrs. Bassi insisted; said she didn't want someone Steven's age staying by himself. It doesn't matter that he has several times before considering that I have to work." She sighed softly. "Whatever. Come on. I have to feed Krystal. Don't think Sam will let me bring her."

"Not a chance in hell," Immanuel affirmed. The trip to Sara's was a short one. She had everything organized in her room and it took all of ten minutes to get in and out of the apartment. The reason it took so long was that Krystal was trying to figure out what was going on. Now they they were off to Immanuel's, Karen felt anxious and scared. She unconsciously moved closer to Immanuel. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and leaned in close to whisper, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head in the negative. He just squeezed her shoulders a little to comfort her. When they turned onto the driveway that would lead to the house the sun started to sink into the horizon. Karen turned to watch the slow transformation that would turn Immanuel into a full demon. The first thing to change were his eyes. They turned a crimson red as two purple slash marks on each cheek made their way across his face. When they about five yards from the front door, his nails lengthened into claws and his canines grew even more pointed. The last thing to appear, and always the last thing to leave, was Karen's favorite part of the monthly transformation: Immanuel's ears slid to the top of his head.

Sam met them just inside the door. "Was beginning to wonder if you'd ever get here. You've already transformed," he growled, obviously not happy. Immanuel scoffed and walked right past him. Rachel walked into the entryway. She smiled at Immanuel; he ignored her. Karen, Sara, and Matt quickly began to follow their changed friend. "Make sure to be in the gym in ten minutes Immanuel. If I have to come looking for you..." He left the threat hanging.

"Why does he want you in the gym?" Karen asked, wanting to be the first person to talk to him in case his anger got the best of him and he attacked one of his friends. "I thought he left you alone on these nights."

"So did I," Immanuel growled. "Don't worry about it. Matt, you sleep in my room. Sara and Karen are right next door in another room." He opened a door, turned on the light, and walked into it, setting Karen's bag down on one of the beds. "Pick whichever bed you like. There's two of everything practically so you should be comfortable." And there was. Two large beds were on opposite side of the room. Both were covered in sets that matched the drapes of the window next to it. The two large windows in the room provided plenty of light during the day. An armoire sat facing each bed; a wooden table with the same designs as the armoires were next to the head of both beds. A door sat opposite the wall that held the two windows.

"That's the bathroom. Come on, I'll show you my room. Sorry if you don't like it Matt. It's nothing like your room." They walked out of the girls' room, past a door, and through another one a short distance down the hall. The door was heavy, and even though Immanuel was the one to open it everyone could see just how heavy it was. He turned the light on as they entered and everyone but Immanuel froze in place.

There was a small bed on one side of the room, up against the wall with the top nudged into a corner and it's right side along the wall. Beside it was a collapsible table. A beside table maybe? There was a bottom sheet and a top sheet on the bed, with one pillow. Nothing more, nothing less. Nothing was one the walls and there was one window across the room from the small bed. Next to the window, however, was a larger bed: about a queen size if not bigger. There was a set of sheets, a blanket, and a comforter on the bed with four pillows at the top. It was a stylish set with a matching bed skirt. A mahogany table sat next to the larger bed, intricate decorations carved into it. The same carvings were installed in the trunk at the base of the bed and on the armoire that was facing the foot of the bed.

There was door in the wall not used by the small bed, the bigger bed, or the armoire that led tot he bathroom that was shared with the girls. Immanuel walked to the smaller bed and lay down on it, hand behind his bed. "That's your bed," he said, not looking at anything else. "The armoire is yours if you want to pout your clothes out. Or the trunk. We share a bathroom with the girls. Sorry, only one in this hall. There's a door that leads into the hall from the bathroom. I'll have to show you because it's weird. Set up how you want; everything of mine is where it is to stay. Karen, Sara, you might want to go set your things up as well."

"Wait a minute! Where are your things! Why is your bed smaller! Why does this room seem to have a line drawn down the middle of it to separate you from the bigger things! Why-?"

"Did I mention that Sam hated me?" Immanuel asked, turning his red eyes on Karen as he cut her off. He threw a look at Matt, then Sara. "Hurry up. I really don't want to piss off Sam. I usually don't mind, but I'm not in the mood. I don't mind my room. I don't need a bigger bed, or a cool table. I own very little anyways so it's not like my room needs to be lavish or anything. Now Jacob, there's a room to see. Anyone hungry? I can get you something to eat before Sam and I spar."

"More like he tries to kill you and you survive," Matt muttered, knowing full well that Immanuel could hear him.

"That may be, but I think I asked you all to settle in," Immanuel said, his tone changing a bit. Karen pulled Sara after her into their room through the bathroom, pushing Matt toward his bed in the process. "Thank you."

Karen and Sara put their things in their respective armoires, and then joined the boys in their room once more. No one could get over the fact that Sam treated Immanuel like a slave even in his furniture. Immanuel silently led the way to the gym, detouring to the kitchen to grab something to eat for his friends. He walked into the large room they called a gym, unknowingly leaving his friends behind. The thing was bigger than their gym at school! It was bigger than both the gyms combined! No wonder they had to go upstairs to get to it! Sam stood on the other side, waiting. Rachel was sitting behind him a ways, a worried look on her face. She had insisted on being there.

Immanuel turned slightly to instruct his friends on where to stay only to find them gone. He turned all the way around to find them at the entrance. He sighed and walked back to them. They were staring in three different directions: Karen stared at the Olympic size swimming pool to her far left; Sara was gawking at the weight lifting equipment; Matt was looking at the weapons that hung on the right wall. "Guys," Immanuel said, snapping them all to attention. "Your standing there isn't helping me. Come on. Go sit by Rachel. Move!" he yelled suddenly, shove Matt to the floor hard and jumping to his left, the others' right. Sam landed where he was standing, knees bent, one hand on the floor with its fingers curled under slightly in attack.

Immanuel stood and growled at his brother. "You said you would not hurt them," he thundered, curling his own fingers into his palm as if to attack suddenly. His ears lay flat against his head now. Sara help Matt up and then headed over to Rachel with Karen.

"I did, and I keep my word. I didn't touch any of them," Sam smirked. "You're the one who hurt the boy."

"To keep him from getting killed by you!" Immanuel yelled. "I should kill you and be done with it."

"Come on then."

Immanuel didn't move. He stayed still, knowing that attacking while this angry would do nothing but make him go into a demon rage, thereby endangering Karen and the others and proving Sam right. And that was something he would not allow. As he calmed himself, his ears rose from his head to listen to his surroundings better. He could smell the others' fear pulsing off them in waves. It almost made him sick. Sam moved then. But it was away from Immanuel. Toward Karen. He was stopped by Immanuel and his fist. Although he dodged the flying appendage, and the claws that followed after it, he had to admit that Immanuel's speed was improving.

"Don't even go _near_ here," he hissed. "Do whatever you like to me. I will heal by morning. But if you touch Karen, I will pull your nails out one by one and cut your head off with my own claws." He heard Rachel's sharp intake of breath, but didn't care. He still didn't understand how she could stand to like the beast he called brother. He stopped thinking then, because that could cause him this fight. He blocked out everything and focused solely on Sam. They rushed each other at the same time, Sam's hand going for Immanuel's throat while Immanuel went straight for Sam's legs. Immanuel ducked; Sam jumped. Both avoided the attacks.

Immanuel slid to a stop, rounding to face his brother. They were in the same position from moments ago, before Sam went after Immanuel's friends. One ear flicked as the silence ticked on. Then, Sam disappeared. Immanuel stood up straight and closed his eyes. Karen thought he was stupid for doing it, but when Immanuel stuck his left leg out and Sam appeared only to stop himself from tripping she thought he was doing pretty well for himself. Rachel gasped beside her again.

"Your speed has improved Immanuel," Sam complimented. Immanuel grunted in reply, swinging his right hand at his brother, claws extended. Sam ducked it easily. "Let's test your endurance. Follow me."He disappeared again and Immanuel suddenly set off running about the room in all directions, changing as fast as he got into them.

"What is he doing?" Matt whispered, leaning over to Karen.

"He's following Sam," Rachel answered on a whisper. "Sam's faster than we can see, but we can watch Immanuel. Sam is leading him all over the gym to see how long he can last. This could take all night if Sam wants it to. I saw them do this once that took all weekend! Neither stopped for anything! And it wasn't a transformation weekend either. I just hope he doesn't get hurt."

"If Sam hurts Immanuel _I'll_ kill him," Karen said fiercely.

"No Immanuel," Rachel whispered, shaking her head. "Sam. Sometimes he gets so caught up in trying to make sure he's stronger than Immanuel that he doesn't think. He'll run across the water, but not be fast enough and slip into it. Or he'll curve around a piece of machinery too close and nick himself. One time he looked back to watch Immanuel while jumping from tree to tree. They do it often enough, but he was getting cocky because Immanuel was falling behind and undershot his next foot placement. He fell out of the tree, but played it off that he was jumping out of it and continued running on the ground. He so prideful... Always has been."

Jacob walked by the open door of the gym and peaked in. A sinister smile spread across his face until he caught sight of Karen, Matt, Sara, and Rachel. He growled and mumbled something they couldn't hear. But then Sam's voice rang out, "Say one more word Jaken and you'll take Immanuel's place in here."

Immanuel added his two cents. "And my friends are not weak! Karen alone could kick your ass!"

"Sorry Sam!" Jacob called back, obviously not meaning it. He said nothing about or to Immanuel.

Rachel sighed. "No matter what I do, I can't get Jacob to like me. Or Immanuel! Just because I like Sam doesn't mean I agree with everything he does to Immanuel. I was Immanuel's friend before I became his sister. I wish he could see that."

"Don't worry too much Rachel," Matt said. "Immanuel doesn't get close to anyone. He's still distant with us sometimes. Karen's the only one really. And there's an obvious reason if I ever saw one."

A growl made the four turn their attention back tot he 'fight' going on before them. They saw Immanuel standing still in the middle of the floor before them as a once again visible Sam jumped over his head. "You're not to stop. I tell you when we've had enough. Unless... you're admitting defeat and stopping because you can't hack it."

"You know that's bull Sam," Immanuel spat. "I just can't take them anymore!" He pointed to where Rachel, Matt, Sara, and Karen were sitting. "They're so afraid something's going to happen that it's distracting me way too much. One or two, fine. But all four is nauseating." Karen didn't understand what Immanuel was saying. He found her nauseating? Not just her, all of them! Tears welled up in her eyes as she readied herself to run from the room. "Their fear is flooding from their bodies. The smell of it is making he sick. I can't allow my friends to be this afraid because you are insecure about the power you hold over me, no matter my appearance. You want to hear it? Fine. You're stronger than I am. You always have been. If that's what this is about then I quit. It was never about getting stronger than you; it was about surviving you."

Immanuel turned to face the four on the wall. He nodded his head toward the door and waited for them to walk out it so they could leave. Karen was the first one up, tears gone from her eyes now that she understood what he was saying. Sara and Matt followed quickly after. Rachel was the last one to stand, but she didn't follow. Immanuel didn't expect her to. As they neared the door, Sam appeared in front of it. "You don't leave until I tell you."

"Au contraire," Immanuel taunted. "I am in charge of every part of me save this." He picked up the beaded necklace he wore with one finger. "And you don't control that either. So, we will be going. Move." The two brothers stared each other down before Sam's gaze shifted to Karen.

"You have so much power that you don't even know about. I want him to train tomorrow. Make him train. You, Sara I believe your mother named you," Sam sneered, looking at Sara now. Matt moved in front of her slightly. "How cute. Save it boy. I wanted to tell her to train with Immanuel. He seemed to be doing an adequate job at that _school_ of yours. Get out of my sight Immanuel. Your transformation sickens me."

"Only because I threaten you for some unknown reason, _brother_," Immanuel taunted. He pushed Karen and Sara forward a bit, Sara moving into Matt. They walked straight back to Immanuel and Matt's room. Immanuel lay down on his back in front of the armoire, his feet under the edge of it. He started doing sit-ups at a rapid pace. "Ask your questions, voice your outrage. That was nothing compared to his normal crap."

"This is illegal!" Karen shouted suddenly. "He can't treat you like this, he just can't!"

"There is nothing in the laws... that says my brother... cannot keep me from... hurting people... while I am like I am," Immanuel said between sit-ups. "That's what that was. He was keeping me focused on something that if it got hurt it could defend and heal itself. People around here and back home couldn't."

"You know," Matt said slowly, "in a sick and twisted way, he's showing he cares." He received a few weird looks that almost made him shut his mouth. "Well, it does! He cares enough about people around here to keep them safe. He cares enough about Immanuel to keep him from going truly crazy with these transformations. He cares enough about-"

"We get it," Sara said morosely. "And you're right: it is sick and twisted. So we will never speak of it again."

"Time for bed," Immanuel said, getting off the floor and walking over to Karen. He kissed her forehead and then walked to his bed. He lay down on it as he had earlier: on his back with his hands laced behind his head. He didn't make another sound or movement as his eyes closed with the exception of an occasional flick of an ear. Karen motioned for Sara to follow her, and before Sara complied, she kissed Matt good-night and trailed Karen through the bathroom, turning out the light on her way out. Matt went to his bag and pulled out the pants he would wear to bed. After changing, he crawled into bed and went to sleep.

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

"That was uncalled for!" Rachel exploded once the others were gone. "You could have made him swim laps or lifted weights and you know it. And is he right? Is that why you treat him as you do? You're _afraid_ he might be or get stronger than you? You're such a... a... I don't even know!" Rachel started to storm off to her room when Sam grabbed her by the top of her arms and crushed his lips against hers. When they parted, both were panting. "You can't do that yet," Rachel whispered, laying her head on his chest and closing her eyes. "Not until next year."

"I couldn't... Immanuel just... I got so riled up. I'm sorry Rachel," he apologized on a whisper. It wasn't something he normally did and it was hard to get the words out of his mouth. He could hear Jacob approaching and hugged Rachel quickly. "Off to bed with you. Summer or not, you kids need your sleep," he mocked.

Rachel just sighed and shook her head at his antics. _Will it ever stop? The animosity between the two of you?_

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

Immanuel couldn't lay there anymore. His mind kept screaming at him: _Mate! You need her! Go to your mate!_ Karen was too far away. He felt his demon side taking over. And Matt was too close. Immanuel stood swiftly and silently, and walked to the girls' room. He entered silently, not waking anyone, and moved to Karen's bed and stared down at her for a few moments. Then he lay down at the foot of her bed and curled in on himself. For the first time in a long time, Immanuel fell asleep on a transformation night. _She's not my mate_, he argued with himself. _She's my girlfriend. For now._

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

**A/N:** Okay! There ya go! I finished it this morning so I am sorry if there are any mistakes. I wanted to get it out right away. I will beta it tonight and fix it tomorrow if need be. So tell me if you find ANY mistakes! Any at all! I wanted to thank my reviewer phantomfandannyluver. Thank you! I know it's weird, but that's because I'm weird! Well, owari everyone! _dpa06_


	18. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, the crew, or Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru… _drools_

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

Okay. I am going to put this at the beginning of every chapter except the one after chapter two. I would call it chapter three, but I already have one. So the one with the notes on it is the one I won't put this on because… it's a bunch of notes! Don't assume that everything written here happens in every chapter. Because it doesn't. Also, as my Algebra II teacher said in tenth grade, 'When you assume, you make an ass out of you and me." As she said 'ass', 'you', and 'me', she pointed to the words inside the word 'assume'. **Ass**_u_me. Cool huh? Learn something new everyday! Now, go tell your folks. Then, come back and read. Then R&R.

Arigatou- thank-you (might be spelled arigato, but it's the same thing)  
Baka- idiot, moron, etc.  
Hai- yes  
Hanyou- half demon or half breed ((We call my friend this. She's half Caucasian and half Mexican. She wanted us to I swear. She calls herself a hanyou all the time. Sad isn't it?))  
Houshi- something along the lines of Buddhist monk (Miroku)  
Iie- no  
Kawaii- cute  
Kitsune- fox demon I do believe  
Miko- priestess  
Oi- something I made up or I heard from somewhere. I use it to get someone's attention  
Osuwari- sit  
Owari- something like 'Bye!' I think. I really don't know for sure.  
Tensuaiga- Sesshomaru's sword  
Tetsuaiga- Inuyasha's sword  
Youkai- demon

_Italicized words _means the person is thinking to themselves in their own heads or something needs to be emphasized.  
'Words written in these' means the person is speaking to someone else in their heads. Confusing I know, but you'll know it when you see it.  
"Words written in these" means… Do I really need to explain this one?

I do not know what the future is like. I am purely guessing so no harping, okay? I am also guessing on what Kaede looked like when she was young. I've only seen her when she was young one time and that's right after Kikyou seals Inuyasha to a tree and then died. I'm sorry if I'm wrong. Just try to be nice as you yell at me, okay? Also, just because it says y'all somewhere doesn't mean they are in Texas. I am in Texas and the word y'all is something I say all the time. 'Kay?

I am very sorry if I have misspelled anything in Japanese, like names or the words above. I know 'ou' makes a long o sound. Like Shippo should probably be Shippou since Kikyou and Kouga follow that rule. But, I did Kouga like that from the very beginning and Kikyou became a sudden habit. Everyone else I saw it first as I have spelled it. If I have defined anything wrong, please tell me. It's not considered a flame if I ask for it. I promise. And if I've misspelled anything in English and you catch it let me know. I am a real big spelling and grammar freak. It's… Never mind. With that being said…

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

'Well, this is a cute picture.' The snapped Immanuel away from his dream and the bed he was on. In one fluid movement, he'd gotten up to stand by the bed in his fighting stance to protect Karen without waking her or Sara. 'Calm down pup. I'm standing in the doorway.'

'Yeah, but if you wanted to be over here it wouldn't take but the briefest of seconds.' Immanuel relaxed slightly and walked toward the door, brushing shoulders rather roughly with Sam as he left the room. Sam followed him back to the gym where Immanuel began a session on the treadmill. "What?"

"You never answered my challenge."

Immanuel turned one ear toward his half-brother; dawn was still a ways off. "What challenge?"

"The one made at your school. Will you fight me, or will you chicken out?"

"I never-"

"No!" Sam and Immanuel both turned to see Karen standing in the doorway. "No more fighting! I won't have it!" Her head was bowed slightly, both hand clenched into fists at her sides. Both brothers could smell the salty tears that made tracks down her cheeks. "Please..."

"Karen, I can't back down anymore. You know that," Immanuel said softly, still on the treadmill. "The fact that it's taken so long to accept after he challenged me is unbelievable as it is. If he wishes to fight then I won't deny him in this."

"Please, don't hurt each other!"

"Why do you care?" Sam asked emotionlessly.

"Because I happen to love Immanuel, which means I have to tolerate you," Karen spat. "And I care about Rachel, who seems to care about you for some ungodly known reason. So I'm stuck with you there as well. No matter what I do, you're there. Even if I don't like you, which I don't, I have to be somewhat civil to you. Just because you used to be the Demon Lord of the Western Lands doesn't mean squat to me. I didn't kiss up to you then and I'm not doin' it now. So don't hurt each other."

"Then what do you want me to do Karen?" Immanuel asked. "I won't deny his challenge, and you're saying I can't fight him because we'll hurt each other."

"You're whipped," Sam teased monotonously.

"So are you," a new voice said. Immanuel spun around as he stepped off the treadmill to face Rachel. "I better not see you fighting with Immanuel either. Last night was enough. I don't want to even think about all the fighting you two have done before meeting us."

"Go back to bed Rachel," Sam commanded softly.

"No."

"Now."

"No."

"As your parental figure-"

"Don't try to pull that bull with me," Rin huffed. "If you two want to challenge each other so badly, why not have a contest rather than fighting?" She received three blank stares for answers. "Like an obstacle course or something."

"That's stupid," Immanuel said.

"That's perfect!" Karen cheered. "We can have different things for the two of you to do. And whoever wins can- Oh. Why are you fighting anyways?"

"To get him to respect em again," Sam growled.

"I never respected you! I feared you," Immanuel bit back.

"Fine. To get the whelp to fear me again."

"Fat chance. I fight so he'll get off my case," Immanuel said, glaring at Sam.

"At least he uses emotions now," Karen muttered. "Okay! Here's how it works. If Sam wins, Immanuel will be respectful and polite all next year." Immanuel turned his glare on Karen. Sam smirked briefly. "If Immanuel wins, then Sam'll leave him and us alone. He's leaving in a year anyways so that's how long the bet is: 'til the end of next school year."

"What if there's a draw?" Rachel asked.

"There won't be," Sam and Immanuel answered at the same time, glaring at each other.

"If there is," Karen said, ignoring both of them, "then we'll compromise. Immanuel will be respectful to a point and Sam will leave all of us alone while at school and on the weekends. I feel like I'm deciding a custody case," she murmured.

"So when are we going to do this, obstacle course... since you seem to be deciding everything," Sam asked.

Karen and Rachel blinked a few times. "Uh, well," Rachel stalled. "We'll let you know, I guess."

"Yeah. We'll need to talk to Sara and Matt and Seth and Jacob and-"

"Jacob?" Sam asked, blinking his eyes owlishly. "Why would you need to talk to Jacob?"

"Because he knows you better than anyone else around here. He can tell us your strengths and weaknesses so we can have an equal balance of both for _both_ of you in this thing. It wouldn't be fair if one of you could do everything and the other couldn't so we're making it fifty/fifty. Now where was I?" Karen asked herself. "Oh yes! I need to talk to everyone and both of you need to stay away from each other and us. So... what are you two going to do for the day?"

"This is my house, I'll do whatever I damn well please," Sam said, emotionless once more.

"I'm going to work outside. The gym isn't doing much for me lately," Immanuel said, already walking toward the exit in his pajama bottoms and an undershirt. Just before he reached the door, he took the shirt off and tossed it aside.

"Slob," Sam growled.

"Bite me," Immanuel returned, slamming the door behind him.

"I don't know where I'll be or what I'll be doing. But if you insist on this stupid plan, I will stay away from the whelp," Sam agreed, looking at Rachel.

"Thank you!" Rachel said cheerfully, hugging Sam. "And stop calling him whelp and pup. He's not one anymore and you know it. You do it to grate his nerves and you know it works so you keep doing it. I'll work with Karen and the other guys for a while, but then I'm going out to help Immanuel. No arguing. Come on Karen." Rachel grabbed Karen's wrist and dragged her off to Karen and Sara's room.

"Can you get Jacob to come see us after breakfast?" Karen called as they rounded the corner.

Sam sighed. "How did I get myself into this? Had we stayed where we were, I would have controlled Immanuel and not had to deal with any of his stupid friends."

"Does that include Rachel, oh mighty Lord Sam?" Jacob mocked from yet another doorway.

Sam glared at him and growled as he stalked past. "Fix breakfast. Immanuel's weeding."

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

The sun rose not too long after Sam left the gym, turning Immanuel back into his completely human form once more that month. Rachel woke Sara and Matt up and told them what was going on before going to the kitchen to help Jacob make breakfast for everyone. They met to eat. Karen called for Immanuel, but he refused. When they left, Rachel was going out to help Immanuel so Karen had her take a plate of food to him. Karen, Sara, and Matt went back to Sara and Karen's room, only to realize that Jacob hadn't followed them like they'd asked. So Sara went back and got him, pushing him into the room rather harshly with his left arm twisted behind his back.

"What?" she asked, innocently blinking her eyes. "He didn't want to come. So I made him."

Karen sighed. "Sorry Jacob. We need you to tell us about Sam. All his strengths and weaknesses."

"Sam doesn't have any weaknesses," Jacob answered tartly when Sara let him go.

"We know Rachel is a weakness. What are the others?" Matt asked, not playing around with the older boy.

"Like I said, he has none."

"He must!" Karen said, tired of playing as well. "Immanuel hurt him when he was, what, five? Immanuel may not be stronger, but if that's the case then Sam didn't want to hurt Immanuel and therefore didn't fight back. That's the only thing I can think of. They may fight and they may dislike each other, but they still love each other and Sam doesn't want to hurt his little brother."

"Possibly," Jacob muttered. "It would explain why Immanuel cried all the next day and refused to be around Sam for over a week."

"Well, that could also be because he was a small child. But yes, I agree," Matt reasoned.

"So if he has no weaknesses that we can use," Sara began, "what are we going to do?"

"He..." Jacob hesitated. "You know Immanuel hurt his arm and that's why it's a little off. He won't let anyone know about it because that's a weakness: his arm. What you don't see is his right leg. He hides that one very well because he never wears anything other than pants at any given time. He doesn't limp, but it will act up if he exerts himself too much on it. I don't think it's a fair advantage over Immanuel though."

"We decide what's fair and what's not," Karen said. "I like Immanuel, and Rachel likes Sam. We'll make it fair for both of them. Is there anything else we don't know?"

"Sam thinks Immanuel is extremely foolish and doesn't think before he does anything. He thinks Immanuel rushes into things. Therefore, he tends to over think everything. I think that will be a weakness. If you keep throwing things at him, eventually his mind will shut down. But that'll only happen if you overload his mind. So I wish you luck," he said sarcastically.

"Is there anything we can _use_?" Karen stressed.

"Sam. Has. No. Weaknesses. When will you learn?" Jacob sighed and walked out of the room rumbling about the stupidity of people who never listened.

"Okay, so now we have a problem," Matt muttered.

"No! No no no!" Karen insisted. "It's just... a... minor setback! That's all. If Sam thinks Immanuel over thinks everything, then we have to get Immanuel to under think some things. If we train Immanuel, and then help Sam, we're still being fair to both sides. What do you think?"

"I dunno," Rachel said, causing the three to snap their heads up. "It'll be easier to train Immanuel than it will to help Sam if you ask me."

"That's why we're not asking you to give your opinion on our plans. We're asking you to drop hints to Sam when the time comes. You're the only one Sam will listen to," Matt explained. "When we decide what it is that we're doing, we'll let you know and then you can start helping Sam. Don't tell him what we're doing though. That would be an unfair advantage if there was one in this contest."

"Okay, but I still don't like it," Rachel said, heading back to her own room.

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

Karen went home the next afternoon and told her mother of the plan that her friends and her had come up with to keep Immanuel and Sam from fighting. Although Mrs. Bassi was getting a little anxious about her daughter spending so much time with such a violent family. She understood the animosity that ran deep between the brothers, but it was... What was it? Weird? Definitely. Pointless? Quite possibly. Needed? Definitely _not_. She liked the idea of the nonviolent way her daughter and Rachel had come up with to get rid of the tension, or at least some of it, in this broken family. She had a few suggestions for things that they could put the boys through, and Karen thanked her mother for her input.

The summer was passing quickly; it was already the latter part of June now. School would start in just over a month, and none were looking forward to it for any reason other than it being their senior year. The next new moon was when the obstacle course was to take place. That was still a week and a half away. Karen, Matt, Sara, Seth, and Rachel were putting the final touches on all their plans. Things were going according to plan.

..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l.. ..l..

**A/N:** Okay, this chapter was a little weird to me. It will take a little longer to get out chapter 17 because now I have to think of an obstacle course to put our favorite hanyou and demon brothers through. Something that will challenge them both. And _then_ I have to think of an outcome! _sighs_ What am I gonna do? **_Any ideas would be greatly welcome._** And now that school has started up again… _sighs once more _Thanks to all my reviewers, to the readers who don't review because even though you're just reading I still love you, and to all the future readers and reviewers. I love all of you too. Thanks everyone! _dpa06_


End file.
